Angel's Retribution
by shinsachiel
Summary: After Kaoru's death Shinji realises his life will never bee the same again as another foe faces Nerv.
1. Default Chapter Title

Angel's Retribution, Fanfiction by Chris Savage, [shinsachiel@hotmail.com][1]  
Disclaimer : Evangelion and it's characters do not belong to me and I take no credit whatsoever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION:   
ANGEL'S RETRIBUTION

Part I: The Devil Girl

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I'm glad you're okay Asuka," said Shinji standing nervously behind the pilot of Evangelion unit-02, Asuka Langley Soryu on top of one of the weapons buildings in Tokyo-3.

"Shut up," Asuka shouted back, almost screaming "who in the hell is okay?" This response had caused Shinji to back off a little knowing that Asuka might well jump up and attack at any moment. "How could it get any worse?" the girl continued, "that little bitch, that little bitch Rei rescued me! Don't you know that I'd rather have died! I hate her. I hate you Shinji, I hate everything."

"That happened almost a month ago." Shinji thought as he lay on his bed in the place he called home in Tokyo-3, or what remained of it. It was lucky that his home had survived the explosion unit-00 made when the Eva had been self-destructed. The young boy's thoughts were on many things but at this moment the only thing he could think about was the girl he knew as Asuka. "I'm gonna go visit her." He said to himself as he rose from his bed. He then left his room and subsequently left the apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On one of the hills surrounding the area that used to be Tokyo-3 stands a lone figure watching over the huge lake that has replaced the city. The figure is that of a young woman, it is Misato's figure. She stands there thinking about what has happened over the past month or so. Many hurtful events have occurred during this time but the worst of these was the death of a loved one, Kaji. The words that Kaji left on her answering machine echo in her mind repeatedly, 'If I can see you again, I will say the words I could not eight years ago'.

"Kaji, you fool." She says between tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are we going to about Seele?"

Inside a large room far below where Tokyo-3 once stood two men is in a conversation of great importance. One man is sitting behind a desk, which has little on its surface, and the other is standing beside him.

"Whatever we have to." The man sitting down replied coldly.

"And just what is that then?" replied asked the other man with a tone of uncertainty in his voice.

"Whatever is necessary to stop them intervening in our plans, I think the old men are going to try to take us by force, this has become obvious with the increased speed put to the construction of Evangelion units 5 to 13, their Eva series. We must be ready to face any attack they put against us." Said the man sitting down.

"You mean you're going to fight them Ikari, how? We've lost Unit-00 and the second child is in hospital, even if she wakes up there is no guarantee that she'll be able to pilot unit-02 again."

"Then Rei shall become unit-02's pilot, as backup for unit-01."

"But we don't even know if unit-02 is compatible with Rei, this will take time, more time than we have."

"Then we shall just have to buy time professor Fuyutsuki."

"How?" asked Fuyutsuki with a confused look on his face

"Seele won't be able to mobilise if their Evas don't work. Do not worry Fuyutsuki, I have my ways." Responded supreme commander Gendo Ikari with a sly grin on his face.

"And what of Tokyo-3?"

"We shall have it rebuilt."

"How?" asked Fuyutsuki with another confused look on his face.

"We shall ask the city council to have it rebuilt, after all people live in this city and it would be unfair if those people who lost their homes had nowhere to return to."

Fuyutsuki looked at Ikari not believing he meant what he had just said.

"Even so, if they agree for it to be rebuilt then there is no guarantee that they will rebuild it as a fortress city now that the angel threat is over."

"Not if they don't know there are no longer any angels."

"What?" replied Fuyutsuki in disbelief

"The council after all are just another tool for us to use, they do not need to be informed of the defeat of all the angels, nor does anyone else."

"But what if that information leaks out."

"It will be too late by the time that knowledge become public then Tokyo-3 will already be built."

"I see." Fuyutsuki responded a little more calm than before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv's special hospital, medical room 303. An empty room, save for a bed with a chair beside it, a respirator and various other medical equipment. In the bed lies a young girl with red hair who seems to be in world other than this one. The silence in the room is interrupted by the sound of a door handle turning quickly followed by the opening and subsequent closing of the door. The sound of footsteps can be heard leading up to the bed and the visitor who has just come in sits at the chair beside the bed.

Shinji turns his head to the girl lying on the bed and tries to communicate with her.

"Asuka"

There is no reply and the silence consumes the room, until the voice can be heard again.

"Asukaplease wake up."

Again there is no reply and the room returns to silence. Shinji looks at Asuka's face and the beginnings of tears can be seen in his eyes as he speaks again.

"Please Asuka just speak to me, call me a name, call me stupid, please just speak to me, I have no one else to speak to."

The boy can see that he is not going to get any reply from her and in instead just looks over at her face as tears fall from his eyes and splash onto the girl's face.

After a few minutes he stops crying and wipes his tears off his face and off her face. He turns his head to face the floor and sits in quiet contemplation. He things of his other friends and of someone to speak to, Toji and Kensuke, their homes were destroyed and they have left. Kaoru, his only real friend was dead, he had killed him, but he tried to make himself believe that the Eva made him do it. And Rei, he couldn't bring himself round to talking to Rei after what he had seen in the dummy pug facility. So there was no one he could talk to, all he can hope for is Asuka to wake up.

"Please Asuka, please wake up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What shall we do about Dr. Akagi?"

Back in the Supreme Commander's room Gendo Ikari and Kouzou Fuyutsuki continue their discussion.

"I haven't decided yet, she may still be of some use to us." Said Gendo Ikari.

"Yes, she is still a brilliant scientist no matter what has happened. We could still use her help" replied the older man.

"Indeed," Ikari agreed "however we cannot trust her with something as important as the dummy system just yet."

"Is she another one of your tools?" questioned Fuyutsuki

Ikari just grunted

"Is the anything else I should know?" Fuyutsuki continued.

"Yes, there is," Said Ikari "I have also secretly initiated the construction work for two new Evas."

"What?" cried sub-commander Fuyutsuki in disbelief "What for?"

"One to replace unit-00 and another, we need more than two Evas to fight off Seele."

"But who will pilot the other one?" asked Fuyutsuki "will we have to search for another pilot?"

"No need to worry professor, I have already done that."

"But do we have enough money to actually build these Evas?"

"Not quite, however I am sure that the Japanese government will bend to our will and lend us some funds."

"Are you sure?" Fuyutsuki asked back "we're already in enough trouble with them."

"It is true that we do not always see the same way but this is a matter of utmost importance, I will see to it myself."

"So you're not going to stick me with this job." Fuyutsuki said with a trace of relief in his voice.

"No, I need you to stay here." Ikari answered.

"Ikari, are you sure you know what you're doing?" a concerned sub-commander Fuyutsuki asked.

Ikari however does not make a sound but behind his arms rested on the desk, he smiles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Nerv's special hospital Shinji Ikari sits beside Asuka Soryu's hospital bed. The room is silent, as Shinji has stopped trying to talk to Asuka. Instead he just holds his head in his hands as he goes through his memories of himself together with Asuka:

Of himself with Asuka in unit-02's entry plug,

Of Asuka moving in with him,

Various memories of Asuka either slapping him or shouting at him and generally causing him much stress,

Of Asuka after the battle with the 15th Angel,

And finally of him and Asuka kissing.

The silence is broken as Shinji once again speaks to Asuka who is lying on the bed beside him.

"Asuka, you say that no one cares, but I care. Just please wake up please."

After saying that, Shinji looked up and realising that he had been there for quite a while stands up and walks toward the door. But before he goes through the door he takes one last look at Asuka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" a young girl's voice asks.

"What is this place?" it asks again.

"Quite simple." Says a different voice "This is your sub conscience, Asuka Langley Soryu."

"Who are you?" Asuka asks.

Before there is any answer however, the place where Asuka is sitting is revealed to her, she sitting on a seat in a passenger train. She looks around and notices that one of the doors is opening and from it steps a pale young boy with grey hair and red eyes the aura it creates is a miasma of evil. It walks over to Asuka and sits down opposite her before speaking.

"Who me?" the boy asks "I can be anyone I want to in your mind, I can be this boy that you know."

As if to correspond with its words the being changes shape and now where Asuka had seen the boy she now sees a different looking boy.

"Shinji!!" she says with a look of bewilderment.

"Or this man." The boy who is now Shinji says before changing his form again.

"Kaji!!!" Asuka says looking rather surprised.

"Yes," the voice says while changing back into its original form "because in your mind I can be anyone I want to."

"But who are you really?" Asuka asks.

"I am one of the beings that you call the angels." The boy tells her.

"WHAT???!!!??" Asuka shouts, this time looking really confused. "But how did you get inside me?"

"I'll tell you." The angel replied. "Not that it really matters." He said under his breath. "Well, to cut a long story short I was attacking you, I was reading your mind and I was doing a pretty good job of it too mind you, until I saw this thing coming towards me so I thought I'd bail out of the situation. Turns out though the only place I was connected to was your mind so I escaped into you before my body was destroyed and now my soul resides in your mind."

Asuka just looked at the boy, she had thought that if she ever got the chance to talk to an angel she had expected that they would talk really sophisticated, was this angel an outcast from angel society, if they had a society.

"Really?" she asked "But what is your name?"

"I am Arael."

"Oh, but why are you here?" she asked.

"I should ask you that." He replied "what are you doing here, in a coma, aren't you the great second child?"

"No, I am no longer great, no one cares about me any more. What use is a pilot who can't even use her own Eva?" Asuka said.

"Don't you want to be great?" the angel asked, "let me show you something."

With that the angel extended his arm to Asuka and her mind is filled with her past victories:

Her victory against the 6th angel,

Her victory against the 7th angel,

Her victory against the 8th angel,

Her victory against the 9th angel,

Her victory against the 10th angel

"Don't you want to be great again, like you used to be?" the angel asked again

"Yes." Replied Asuka.

"Then let my power join you. It is the only way."

Asuka sat still for a moment, thinking. Then she replied to the angel with one word.

"Okay."

"Then kiss me." The angel said in triumph.

"WHAT??" Asuka shouted "what for?"

"It's the only way for you to accept my power, don't blame me I didn't come up with it, although I've got no problem with it." Replied the angel, begging innocence.

"Jeez, damn stooge." Asuka said as she got up, walked over to the angel and pecked him on the cheek.

"No, no, no, on the lips, you have to do it on the lips." The angel complained, obviously disappointed at missing out on his share.

"I'm going to regret this." Asuka said as she kissed the angel again, this time on his lips.

The angel just smiled before vanishing from Asuka's sight. Almost as quickly as the angel had disappeared had Asuka awoken in her hospital bed, with a bad feeling.

"What a strange dream," she said "but that was too real to be a dream."

The young girl looked around the room and saw the empty chair and then at her bedside table. There was a card saying get well soon on it. Asuka opened the card and read it,

"To Asuka, get well soon please, from Shinji."

"Great, all I need right now is sympathy from Shinji." She said as she collapsed back into bed. "I've got a bad feeling."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside of Misato Katsuragi's apartment on the outskirts of the area that used to be known as Tokyo-3, Shinji Ikari lies on his bed in his room while Misato is sitting down watching television in the other room. Shinji is in deep contemplation while listening to music on his walkman, many things about many people are troubling his thoughts, Rei, Asuka, Kaoru, but he just lies there staring at the ceiling. The sounds of a voice can be barely heard over the music playing in his ears.

"Shinji!!!" it was Misato, "Are you just going to stay in there for the rest of the day? You can't hide away forever. Come on, there's an amusing programme on right now." Misato heard no reply and decided to continue watching the show on television. She smiled to herself as she watched several couples attacking each other with various instruments, some of which looked VERY painful. "If only Kaji" she thought to herself but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the telephone. She let it ring for a while before getting up and picking the receiver up.

"Hello?" she said into the mouthpiece. "Yes, that's great news, Shinji will be delighted."

Misato put the phone down and went to Shinji's room and opened the door.

"Shinji." She said, however there was no response. "SHINJI!!" she shouted. Immediately Shinji sat up and removed his walkmans earpieces.

"What is it?" he asked grouchily.

"It's Asuka, she's woken up!" Misato replied joyfully.

"What?"

"Please, don't sound too happy," Misato said sarcastically "do you want to come with me to pick her up?"

"Of course!" he replied shakily, shocked by the great news.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a different apartment block, which had also survived Eva-00's, fall another child lies on a bed, however this child is Rei and like Shinji she is in deep contemplation.

"Why am I here?" she asks herself.

"What use does he still have for me?" she asks again.

"What about Shinji? He seems to be avoiding me and hiding away in the second child's hospital room. Why?" she asks yet again

"I am lonely. It hurts." She says finally before going to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you wish for Tokyo-3 to be rebuilt, Ikari?" an old man asks while staring Nerv's supreme commander Gendo Ikari in the eyes. "Is it to be shield for Nerv?" he asks again.

"No, but a shield for all of mankind, while the angel threat is still at hand." Ikari answered wryly

"Hmm, I somehow doubt that." Said another old man.

"Yes but even still, as long as the angels still pose a threat we need a fortress." Another man interrupted. "I think we should go along."

"Is it agreed?" the first man asked looking at his companions. They went into a quiet discussion and after about a minute they turned their attention back to old man who had asked, and simply nodded.

"Then it is agreed," the first man said again "then if your business her is done"

"Actually," Ikari interrupted "there is one more thing to trouble you."

"Oh, just what is that then?" asked one of the old men on the city council.

"We have lost two Eva's recently and we need more power to defeat the angels especially with the current absence of Tokyo-3. Therefore Nerv needs the money to build two new Evangelion units." Ikari answered stiffly.

"You're pushing it Ikari." Replied another of the old men.

"However you must be aware that our current resources are not enough to fight off the angels." Ikari told him.

"Is there more on your agenda than just fighting angels Ikari?" asked one of the men.

Ikari just grunted.

"We shall grant Nerv permission to build the first unit," the first man answered "we shall find another government to build the second."

"Thank you for your time." Ikari said as he vanished from the room.

"Can we really trust him?" asked the oldest man on the council

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asuka!!!" cried Shinji as he ran into medical room 303 after hearing that Asuka had awoken from her coma. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Err, right." Replied Asuka, "I'm not sure I'm used to Shinji outside the depression. What's with him Misato?"

"He's just happy that you're back. He came to visit you quite often you know." Misato told Asuka while winking at the young girl lying in her bed.

"So, what's been happening while I was away?" Asuka asked but was answered only by the silence that had usually enveloped the room. "Oh, I see. Nothing you want to talk about." She said.

"Gee Asuka, what happened? Last time I saw you, you were in a deep depression, deeper than any of Shinji's depressions." Misato asked her.

"Oh, yeah. Well I'm feeling a bit better now, I've had a long time to think."

"That's nice to hear." Said a happy Shinji.

"Can I go home now? I've been here since morning." Asuka asked wearily.

"Yes, here are some clothes you can change into." Misato said as she handed a bag containing some of Asuka's clothes.

"Well, can I be alone while I change?" the girl asked, impatiently.

"Of course, we'll be waiting outside." Misato replied. "Come on Shinji."

"Oh, yeah." Shinji said

Shinji and Misato turned around and headed out the door they had come from a few minutes ago. When the door closed Asuka looked into the bag which Misato had given to her and started to change into those clothes.

"My favourite yellow dress."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not so far away from medical room 303 another person is receiving a visit, this person is Dr. Ritsuko Akagi and her visitor is Nerv's supreme commander, Gendo Ikari. The feeling inside this room isn't as pleasant as the one in Asuka's hospital room however; Dr. Akagi isn't too pleased to see commander Ikari.

"Why are you here to seeme?" an upset Ritsuko asks here visitor.

"I wanted to see whether you are fit to work still." Ikari said answering Dr. Akagi's question.

"What? Even after what I did you are willing to let me work again." She replied somewhat confused.

"That is correct."

"What if I don't want to work with Nerv anymore?" she asked.

"I have not yet decided that." Ikari replied coldly.

The room lay quiet for about a minute while Ritsuko thought about the proposition she had been made. Realising however that her work is her life the doctor's reply is a positive one.

"Yes, I believe I am still fit for."

Ritsuko was cut of as after acknowledging her reply Gendo Ikari started to talk again.

"Then there is someone I wish to introduce to you." He said as the door behind him opened and a young woman of about 27 walking in and stood beside Ikari. "This is Dr. Saki Murasawa, E-project chairperson and your superior."

"My superior." Ritsuko replied feeling quite shocked.

"Yes," Ikari said, "you and Lt. Ibuki will be her assistants."

There is a silence in the room, which lasts for about half a minute until Ikari speaks again.

"I wish you good luck in your new work."

After saying these words commander Ikari turns around and with the new E-project chairperson, walks out of the room.

Needless to say Ritsuko is feeling rather gutted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far above the geo-front a car is just parking outside one of the few buildings left in Tokyo-3, it is the apartment building, which Major Misato Katsuragi lives with Shinji Ikari and Asuka Soryu. Two of the car doors open and from the front climbs Misato and behind her Asuka and Shinji are struggling to get out from the car's passenger seats.

"Ouch! Don't hit me Shinji." Cried a distressed Asuka as she struggled for freedom.

"I can't help it, there's not much room in her. Anyway, if you just hurry up it'll be a lot easier." Shinji cries back.

"I don't know why you insisted on sitting in the back, why didn't you go in the front like you usually do in the car third child." Said Asuka as she finally pulls herself out of the car and stands up stretching her legs.

"He probably wanted to hold hands with you on the way back Asuka." Said Misato who was nearly cracking up at the sight of Asuka and Shinji's struggle.

"Really, well if he tries that then I will chop his hands off." Asuka said while looking at Shinji with eyes that said, 'don't even try it'.

When Shinji finally made his way out of Misato's car he rejoined Misato and Asuka as the three of them walked towards the block of apartments.

"You two were very quiet on the way back," said Misato "staring into each other's eyes hopelessly?"

"Misato!" cried Asuka and Shinji in unison.

"Will you stop suggesting these things Misato?" asked Asuka.

"She's just teasing." Said Shinji.

"Well I don't like it." Replied Asuka glaring at Shinji with anger.

The three stepped inside the elevator as Shinji and Asuka continued their argument. Even from outside the elevator the sounds of two raised voices were audible as their argument was getting even more heated. Finally the lift came to a stop and the doors opened. However, the argument which was going on between the two children had not stopped and they were arguing about many things now.

"What do you mean!!" Asuka screamed "You're the one who'd do anything to get a kiss off me."

"Not true, you're the one who wanted to kiss me just because you were bored." Shinji shouted back.

"Liar, you're the one who kissed me!!"

"I did not! And you're the one who wanted to continue it and suffocate me."

"You're just a coward who can't go without oxygen for about a minute."

During this Misato had walked ahead of the two and was whistling quietly trying to disown them. However it didn't help much as she was starting to feel quite embarrassed. 'what will the neighbors think?' she thought to herself.

"You're too chicken to kiss a girl, that's why I had to make the first move." Said Asuka mockingly.

"I am not!" replied Shinji.

"Then prove it."

"How?"

"Kiss me, I know you want to."

"After you telling me I'd do anything to get a kiss from you."

At this point however, Misato decided to take things in hand, in her own way.

"Oh just kiss and we can go inside." She said with tone in her voice which crossed between authority and annoyance.

"Huh?" said Shinji and Asuka together.

"Just hurry up and do it." She said to them again.

After hearing this Shinji and Asuka immediately complied, stepping closer to each other. Proving that he was not a coward Shinji took the first move and pressed his lips and Asuka's. Immediately Asuka returned the kiss and soon they were very much engaged in each others company and continued kissing. After about a minute Misato decided it was time for her to step in. She moved up close to the two and stood by their side as she pulled them apart by their shoulders. She then issued the order for them to go inside as she had noticed someone had been watching them from the door of one of the apartments.

"Let's get you two lovebirds inside." She said while dragging them very quickly to the door.

"I need to wash my mouth." Asuka groaned.

Shinji just kept silent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, after tensions had calmed down between Asuka and Shinji, the previous night once they had gone inside the apartment where Misato lives with Shinji and Asuka had become very colourful with various displays of verbal and almost physical aggression. However, this morning there is a different mood hanging in the air, one, which is different for each person in that apartment. For Misato, it is another day of work in which she may discover more of Nerv's secret agendas. For Shinji, unlike normal, it is a mood of joy, he is still quite happy at Asuka coming back. However, Asuka is in a less cheery mood as she had woken up with quite a start. The last thing she had seen in her dreams was the face of the angel she had seen prior, and then, she saw her own face. Spooky. She gets up and walks into the kitchen where she demonstrates her uneasiness on Shinji who is drinking a cup of tea by the table.

"Ow!!" cried Shinji, as he feels the impact of Asuka's hand on the back of his head, "what'd you do that for?"

"That's for looking so happy, dumkopf!" she snapped back at him.

"Someone's in a bad mood today."

"Well that's because you kissed me yesterday."

"Hey! You're the one who challenged me to it."

"Humph." Asuka grunted

The room went into another one of those deadly silences that had enveloped Shinji and Asuka when they were in the hospital. After a moment however, there is another sound as Shinji tries to strike up a conversation.

"So, have you seen the news?" he asked.

"Of course I haven't. I've only just got up." Asuka snapped back.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." Shinji replied.

"It's okay," Asuka said forgivingly "what is it then?"

"Well, it says here," he said whilst handing the newspaper to Asuka "that Tokyo-3 is going to be rebuilt."

"Really?" Asuka asked as she took the paper from him.

"Yeah, they're planning to build the residential area first, so that means Toji and Kensuke will be coming back soon."

"Oh great, the three stooges will be re-united."

Before Shinji has the chance to reply to that comment another voice comes from the doorway.

"Good morning." Misato said to the two while yawning.

"Good morning Misato." Asuka said back.

"Morning." Said Shinji.

"So how are the newly-weds today?" Misato asked.

Asuka gave Misato the look of death

Shinji just sighed.

"Not in a mood or jokes I suppose." Misato said quickly.

"Hey Misato," Asuka said "Tokyo-3 is going to be rebuilt."

"Actually, I think it is being rebuilt, at this very moment." Misato replied as she pointed to the balcony window. Immediately Shinji and Asuka moved out onto the balcony where they joined Misato. There they saw hundreds of workers and at least 50 trucks busy draining the water out of the crater that used to be the third city of Tokyo.

"At the rate they're going at Tokyo-3 will be back in a matter of months." Misato said while observing the workers below.

"Maybe even sooner." Replied Shinji, showing Misato the newspaper he had been reading earlier. "Says here that even more engineers will arrive from around the country by the end of the week."

Asuka just watched the people below scurrying around like worker ants. She then said something that neither Shinji nor Misato expected.

"Does that mean there's going to be more angels?"

"I don't know." Misato told here. "But the question is, do you want to pilot Eva anymore?"

"Of course. I couldn't think of anyone else piloting my unit-02."

Misato just acknowledged her reply deciding that so early in the morning was not the time to tell Asuka that Rei was now unit-02's designated pilot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far below the workers rebuilding the city of Tokyo-3, Rei Ayanami is taking her first harmonics test with unit-02. However, slow progress is being made as Rei is having some problems with her new Evangelion.

"Rei's ratio is under 15%." Dr. Saki Murasawa said to her assistant, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.

"I can see that." Ritsuko replied spitefully.

"Try to concentrate harder Rei." Saki said down the intercom.

"Yes ma'am."

Ritsuko just looked at her new boss wondering what to think of her. She seemed pleasant enough but she didn't like her, maybe because she stole her job. Ritsuko wondered whether Saki had been getting Ikari's special treatment.

"I'm glad you're back Dr. Akagi." Lieutenant Maya Ibuki said to her old boss.

"Thanks Maya, I thought it was the end of the road for me, but here I am with a second chance." Ritsuko replied, a little calmer than before.

"Yeah but It cost you your old job."

"Okay Rei, you're finished now." Dr. Murasawa said down the intercom to Rei Ayanami.

"Yes." Rei replied softly as the hatch above her opened and she was able to climb out of her test plug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You will pay for this treachery Ikari, if you defy our actions then will have to take back Nerv ourselves." Said Lorenz Kiel, one the old men of Seele.

"Yes, this kind of treachery is very grave." Another voice said.

"It appears that sending the angel to Nerv didn't achieve our goal." Said another one of the old voices that came from a monolith that said only, Seele 05 sound only.

"Nevertheless, we shall just have to reach it by another means, how is the construction work going on the Eva series?" asked Kiel.

"The construction of units 05 to 13 has suffered from some technical faults, our schedule is falling behind." A worried voice replied.

"Hmm, this is too slow, and with the iminnant rebuilding of Tokyo-3 our chance to strike may pass before we finish the construction of the Eva series. See to it that construction is speeded up. What is Nerv's current status?" asked Kiel.

"We don't have that information yet."

"Hmm, Ikari, you will pay!" Lorenz said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost a week had passed since the order to rebuild Tokyo-3 was issued. Now the workers scurrying down below had finished draining out the water and reclaiming some of the land the explosion had taken. Soon construction on the buildings of the city will be started, beginning with residential areas and services such as schools. Misato, Asuka and Shinji had been following the work during that week and were surprised at the speed with which the work was being done at.

"Mein Gott they're fast." Proclaimed Asuka. "At this rate, the city will back in no time."

"Yes and then you'll be able to start school again." Misato replied. Shinji and Asuka just groaned.

"Qwaaaa!!!"

Misato, Asuka and Shinji looked back at the balcony door where a familiar penguin was standing looking decidedly sorry for itself.

"What's the matter Pen Pen, are you hungry?" asked Misato.

"Qwaaaa!!!" the penguin replied, indicating that it is, in fact, hungry.

"I'll go get you something." Misato said while walking to the kitchen closely followed by Pen Pen. This leaves Shinji and Asuka alone on the balcony. The silence is, at first, deadly but soon Shinji plucks up some courage to speak.

"Hey Asuka."

"What?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

"So you keep saying." Asuka replied with a hint of sarcasm. Shinji just kicked himself mentally when he realised he had said that before.

"I am too." She continued.

"What?" Shinji asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm glad too that I'm back. Would have hated to be in that hospital bed forever."

"Yeah." Shinji replied. Soon, silence enshrouded the balcony again as neither of the two children spoke further. Only the sounds of distant squawks could be heard, Pen Pen had obviously received his food. After a moment Misato came back out to the balcony.

"Come on, I'm having breakfast, want to join me?" Misato asked.

"No thanks, I've already eat." Shinji replied.

Asuka nodded and followed Misato back inside.

"She seems more subdued than normal." Shinji said to himself while looking out at the workers below.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In one of the few apartment blocks that had survived the destruction of Tokyo-3, a young girl is preparing to leave the apartment. That girl is Rei Ayanami, and she is heading for Nerv headquarters. Rei, unlike Shinji and Asuka lives on her own, she had never given it any thought before but it reflected her natural loneliness. Rei had not spoken to Shinji, or had the chance, since the incident with the fifth child. She had noticed that Shinji had been avoiding her recently. But Rei has other things on her mind as well at the moment, like how she has only very vague memories of what had happened before she had sacrificed herself by destroying unit-00. She even has very vague memories of that as well.

Rei now was well on her way to Nerv central, on her way though she was having a quick rummage around in her bag when her hands fell across something, which at the same time felt, both alien and familiar to her. She grabbed onto them and then pulled her hand out of her bag. The young blue haired girl looked at the pair of glasses she was now holding in her hands, and then at the inside of the right arm, it said, G. Ikari. Suddenly, the memories rushed back to her;

Commander Ikari rescuing her from unit-00's entry plug,

And Shinji wearing the very same glasses.

The glasses had acted like a contact for which her memories could be recalled. Now a new thought had entered the girl's mind.

"Commander Ikari." She said softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now about a month since Tokyo-3 had begun its restoration and now most of the residential buildings had been rebuilt. This process had been a very costly one; this didn't amuse Tokyo-3's city council one bit,

they only agreed to have Tokyo-3 rebuilt because of the threat of further angel attacks. When they find out there are no more angels then they won't be happy, they'll be far from happy, far, far, far, far from happy.

Since Tokyo-3 was in a state where people could now live it meant that people had started to move back again. The other thing that was also flocking into the new city were truckloads of furniture and electrical appliances for the people to buy, because even though they all had a new house all their belongs weren't going to given back to them for free.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep below Tokyo-3 three technicians sit at their respective chairs, overseeing the final checks of the three Magi super computers. However, their minds are not on their work.

"So, what's happening with Dr. Akagi, Maya?" Lt. Makoto Hyuga asked

"She's been released by commander Ikari but" Maya replied.

"That's okay, I won't force you. I know you look up to her a lot." He said.

"No. It's nothing like that, she's back working but we've got a new boss."

"New boss?" asked a confused Lt. Shigeru Aoba

"Yeah, there's a new E-project chairperson."

"Who's that?" asked Hyuga.

Before Maya could answer however, the three of them could hear a message.

"Would the chairperson at E-project, Dr. Saki Murasawa report to Nerv central. Repeat. Would the chairperson at"

Before Makoto or Shigeru could ask who this was the door behind them opened and the three of them leapt back into position and pretended that they had been working all along.

"Good morning." Came a woman's voice.

The three lieutenants turned around, Maya immediately returned the gesture but the two men were finding it hard to speak. There, stood right in front of them stood a beautiful young lady with long brown hair and wonderful green eyes."

"Glodfhu morgininj." Shigeru said.

"Hi." Was all Hyuga could muster.

"Hello there boys." She said again putting her attention on the two men who were almost drooling before her.

"So, you must be the new E-project chairperson, right?" Shigeru asked, after finally unravelling his tongue so her could be once again gifted with the power of speech.

"Yes that is me. Dr. Saki Murasawa," she replied "you can just call me Saki."

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Maya, would you come with me and Dr. Akagi. We have to run a final check through the Magi." Saki said.

It was at that moment that the three of them had noticed that Dr. Akagi had also walked through that same door as Dr. Murasawa. When the three women walked back to the door and subsequently down the elevator the two men still in the main control centre sighed and continued their work, which was talking.

"I think I'm in love." Shigeru said to himself. However he had said it to himself pretty loudly.

"No way! I saw her first." Makoto replied.

"Yeah, but she said I could call her Saki." Argued Shigeru.

"I think she meant that in general. Besides at least I could say hello to her, in Japanese."

"You're just jealous because she's got it for me bad."

Hyuga just turned his nose up at that last comment and continued his real work. But was still thinking of Saki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Asuka. Ready for school?" Misato asked half asleep at the kitchen table.

"Hmm, oh, yes." Asuka replied. She looked around for a bit, "where's Shinji?"

"He's still asleep, would you mind waking him up?" Misato asked.

"Oh I suppose." Asuka said as she walked off to Shinji's room. She slid open the door and walked up to Shinji, whom she could have sworn, looked dead. She prodded the boy a couple of times. Then she started shaking him. When that failed she decided to shout at him as well. Finally Shinji's eyes opened then shut again. At was at this point that she decided it would be best to just hit him, so she did. Shinji was not amused, but at least he was awake.

"It's about time you got up you idiot!" she said.

"You didn't have to hit me though." He replied.

"Yes I did. I exhausted all other methods."

"Well why did you have to wake me up forcibly?"

"Because you'll be late for school without my help."

"School?" said a confused Shinji.

"Yes, that place you go to learn stuff so you can survive in the real world, allegedly."

"I feel sick." He said

"No you don't." Asuka quickly replied. "Hey, you know what? You look like a monkey."

"Huh?"

"Well, come on monkey boy." Asuka said as she dragged him out of bed. "Go get ready."

As soon as Shinji had gone into and subsequently come out of the bathroom Asuka dragged him out of the door straight away.

"Good bye Misato!" cried the young girl as she dragged Shinji by his hand.

"Bye!" she replied.

"Hey wait, I haven't had my breakfast yet!" Shinji protested.

"No time for that." Asuka said as she had started running, dragging Shinji head over heels behind.

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He protested.

"Well, you should have thought that one out more carefully before you decided to sleep in."

Shinji just didn't bother after that point, once Asuka's made her mind up on something then it wouldn't be changed. During the run to school Shinji tried to pry his hand free of Asuka's so her could go at his own pace. Unfortunately Asuka was holding on very tightly and by the time they got to school he was very tired.

Inside class 11A most of the kids were present, among these were Toji Suzahara, Kensuke Aida and Hikari Horaki. When they entered the room Asuka finally let go of Shinji's hand and walked over to Hikari who was delighted to see her friend. Shinji staggered over to his friends and collapsed behind one of the surrounding desks.

"Hi Shinji." Kensuke said warmly.

"What's up with you and the devil?" asked Toji wryly.

"I don't want to talk about It." Moaned Shinji.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep below in Nerv Central two men wait outside a door, their shifts over, waiting for a certain woman to come through the door.

"Why are you even bothering Hyu? I told you she wants me, not you." Shigeru asked his workmate.

"Well, I could try, and you never know, I could get lucky." Hyuga replied.

At that point the door slid open and the same young woman whom they had seen just earlier that morning walked through it but was ambushed by two eager men.

"Dr. Murasawa I was wondering whether you might want to go out with." Shigeru started.

"Me this weekend." Hyuga finished.

Shocked by this sudden enthusiasm from both men it took a while for Saki to deliver her answer. But as it came, sharp and quick so too did the two men's ego run out the door.

"I'm sorry but I'm seeing someone already." She told them.

"Ah." Said Makoto.

"Still, you shouldn't make that a problem should you." Shigeru said.

"No. I think you are two very nice men but you were too slow I'm afraid, sorry."

With that Saki walked past them and down the hallway. The two technicians slouched back against the wall.

"Well at least there's a chance." Shigeru said.

Makoto just looked at his friend in disbelief.

"You won't stop at anything." He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the room of class 11-A the teacher has just arrived and is ready to call out the register.

"Role call, ladies first. Ayanami? Rei Ayanami? Is she absent again?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in Nerv's headquarters, in a secret test facility, two figures stand behind a computer monitoring the progress of the test that they are carrying out. In the room next to them, through the windows an entry plug can be seen. On the plug it says, 'test-plug unit-ALPHA'. Inside the plug sits Rei Ayanami, former designated pilot of Evangelion unit-00 and now designated pilot of unit-02. The two figures who are standing in the other room are Nerv's supreme commander, Gendo Ikari and E-project chairperson, Dr. Saki Murasawa.

"So, why are we running these tests before the unit is completely finished?" asked Dr. Murasawa.

"We do not have the luxury of time, therefore it is imperative that we can get Rei in synch with her Eva before it has its final armour put on." Ikari replied.

"Hmm, but why have these new Evas been called unit-ALPHA and unit-OMEGA." She asked

Ikari was silent for a moment before answering.

"Names are of no consequence."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far above, on the outskirts of the new Tokyo-3, in an apartment Misato Katsuragi sits before her laptop computer analysing more of the data that Kaji had given to her via his microchip. Misato is looking for more information on Nerv than just the dummy system that she knew all too well now. Just as she was about to find something new the telephone rings suddenly.

"Hello, who is it?"

"It's me."

"Hyuga?"

"Yeah. Major Katsuragi, what's taking you so long?"

"Long for what?"

"Your shift. You were supposed to have started ten minutes ago."

"Damn." Was the last thing that Hyuga heard before the distinct click indicating that the other line had hung up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE NOT GOT OUR LUNCHES!!!!!!!!" Asuka screamed at Shinji. Shinji just cowered in his chair.

"Here we go again." Said Toji.

"That's the second time you haven't had our lunches. I'll never forgive you for this." Shouted Asuka.

"But I forgot it was school today, and you didn't give me chance anyway. I haven't eaten all day. I think I'm going to collapse what with you forcing me to run here." Shinji protested.

"How much money do you have?" asked Asuka.

"Not much, just enough to buy a lunch, I think." Shinji said, still cowering with fear as he counted the money he had in his hand.

"Perfect, I'll take it." Asuka said as she snatched the money from Shinji's hand.

As soon as Asuka had stolen Shinji's money she went out of the classroom and off to the cafeteria.

"The way things keep going on round here, I'm going to die from malnutrition or something." Shinji said.

"Yeah, it seems as if the devil hasn't changed one bit." Said Toji.

"She was so quiet in hospital." Shinji said.

"Hospital?" Toji asked, confused. It was then that Shinji had realised that Toji, or any other of his friends, knew that Asuka was in a coma and in hospital.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Shinji said, trying hard to pretend like he hadn't said that. No one was convinced, least not himself.

"Suzahara." Came a voice. It was Hikari Horaki. "Here's your lunch."

As the class rep. gave him the leftovers of what she had cooked for herself and her sisters, Toji looked at Shinji and then at his lunch. He had to make a long hard decision.

"Class rep. would you give it to Shinji, he hasn't eaten all day thanks to Asuka."

"Well, sure but what about you?" she asked.

"I'm sure I have some money somewhere to buy a school dinner."

At that point Hikari turned round and gave the lunch to Shinji who was delighted and started eating straight away. Toji got up and, seeing that he had just enough, went on his way to the school cafeteria. When he got to the door however, he saw that Asuka was returning with her lunch. He passed her while they both exchanged deadly sharp stares at each other. Asuka walked over to Hikari who was sitting next to Shinji, Asuka was quite shocked at the sight of seeing Shinji eating Hikari's leftovers.

"Hikari, why'd you give that to monkey boy here?" she asked.

"Well, this was Suzahara's lunch but he decided to give it to Shinji." She replied.

"But why don't I get a free lunch." Asuka asked.

Hikari found that she couldn't answer that question.

"Great, so Shinji gets free food and I don't." Asuka said before running outside to eat her lunch, on her own.

"Asuka wait" Hikari said to her. Seeing that she got no response the girl turned her attention to Shinji. "Shinji, go apologise to her."

"Me? What for?" he asked.

"Just do it." Hikari said almost shouting. Shinji sprang up at once, you don't want to get on the class rep's bad side. While everyone else continued eating Hikari sat looking very upset and angry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asuka!" cried Shinji as he pursued the red haired girl outside. "Please wait."

At this Asuka turned round and confronted Shinji.

"Go away!" she said sternly.

"I just wanted to apologise."

"I don't want your stupid apology. Now, go away."

"Asuka." Shinji said as he moved closer to the girl.

"Get away from me!" she said. Shinji could see the anger in her eyes. He tried one more time to calm Asuka down, he put his hand on her shoulder. Asuka was enraged, she pulled the boy's hand off her violently and then slapped him before running off. Shinji now placed his hand on his cheek in a vain effort to stop the stinging.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how are the constructions of the two new Evas coming along?"

Deep below the ground, in an office in the geo-front, two men are in conversation. These men are Nerv's supreme commander, Gendo Ikari and Nerv's sub-commander, Kouzou Fuyutsuki.

"Very well, the first one is almost complete and the second one is coming along very well also." Ikari replied.

"You're still planning on facing off Seele directly then?" Fuyutsuki asked the younger man.

"Of course, if we do not fight them then all we have done up to this point will have been in vain. I'll show the old men yet."

Fuyutsuki just pondered at that last comment, Ikari's plan seemed almost insane but it was the only plan left open to them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in class 11-A afternoon classes were about to commence and the teacher was taking the register. All were present until he reached one name.

"Soryu? Asuka Soryu? Has anyone seen Asuka Soryu?"

Before anyone could reply however, the door slid open and the aforementioned person walked thorough it. The air of mood hanging around her was so bad that even the teacher dared not ask where she had been. As she sat down at her seat opposite Shinji class continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in central Dogma Major Misato Katsuragi had just arrived about half an hour after she should have.

"You're here at last Major." Hyuga said as she saw the woman enter into the main control area.

"Yeah, sorry I was late." She replied.

"That's okay. You're lucky the commander's in conference, he would have really chewed you out."

After hearing that, Misato made it a mental note to be more careful about her time of arrival at work.

"So, have you seen the new E-project chairperson yet?" Hyuga asked.

"New E-project chairperson?" Misato asked, her mind slightly confused, but that was probably from the rush to Nerv.

"Yeah, her name's Dr. Saki Murasawa."

"Hmm, what about Ritsuko?"

"Dr. Akagi's been restored to work, but she's now Dr. Murasawa's assistant."

"Ha, that should bring her back down to earth."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asuka, are you okay?" asked Shinji as he looked at the girl's face, it was clear that she had been crying. When he got no reply he asked again, "Asuka, are you okay?"

After this he decided to type her a message on his computer. After a moment a message appeared on Asuka Soryu's monitor.

ASUKA, ARE YOU OKAY?

The girl's response to this was to raise her hand, Shinji was afraid that Asuka was going to tell that he had been typing messages to her, but he realised that she wouldn't do this no matter how upset she was.

"Yes Miss Soryu?" the teacher asked.

"May I be excused please? I don't feel well." Asuka asked.

"Yes, you may." The teacher replied.

Asuka immediately stood up from her seat and walked to the door, after exiting the classroom instead of going to the school nurse she headed straight for the door to the school to head home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Rei Ayanami walks the streets of Tokyo-3 but she does not seem to be heading in any one direction or destination as she turns randomly down streets. She looks like a lost soul as she calmly enters one of the city parks, which had been placed to restore some sort of natural value to the sprawling metropolis. Another person is also outside and has just entered the park. This person however, is running at breakneck speed and is unaware that Rei Ayanami stands in the way, the collision is inevitable.

"Watch where you're standing dumkopf!" shouted an angry Asuka Soryu.

"I'm sorry." Rei replied softly, without any meaning.

"Oh, it's you wondergirl, just why aren't you at school today."

"I cannot tell you that."

"Oh."

"And what is the reason for your absence from the place of school?" Rei asked.

"Huh, I was ill and I'm now going home." Asuka replied as the two stood up.

"You say you're ill but you were running just then."

"Shut up, just shut up! Who asked for you're opinion anyway." Asuka screamed as she pushed the other girl out of her way and continued running home. As she watched the girl disappear, Rei Ayanami could hear that the second child was shouting harshly in another language, she didn't think that there was anything nice being said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, do we know anything of Nerv's position yet?" Kiel asked.

"Yes, it seems that they are in the middle of a secret project to build two new Evas." Replied a voice from one of the Seele monoliths.

"One is being built in Nerv headquarters, but we don't know yet where the other is being constructed." Another voice said.

"And what of our own Eva series?" chairman Kiel asked.

"Hmm, the repairs on those Evas that had technical problems have not yet been completed, it is not hopeful however that they will be finished before Tokyo-3 has been fully completed." Replied one of the Seele members.

"I see, then we should try our best to disrupt Nerv's work." Kiel said.

At that the monoliths in the room all disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Tokyo-3, the school day had just ended and children poured out of class 11-A, one however, was not so enthused about leaving. Shinji Ikari had clean-up duty today and had to stay behind sorting out the classroom.

"I guess this means I'm going to be late home." He said as he started straightening out the desks and stacking the chairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ritsuko!"

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, former E-project chairperson and present lackey to Dr. Murasawa, turned round to see if the face of the person matched the voice that had just called her name. Indeed it did, it was Misato. Ritsuko chose to reply to the approaching woman when she had actually reached her down one of Nerv headquarters many corridors.

"Oh, it's you." She said. "I suppose you're going to brag about how you're in a superior office than I am now."

"Um no, that can come later, I just wanted to see how you were now that you're back in work. You were pretty shaken up last time I saw you." Misato replied.

"I'm surprised you even want to talk to me Misato," said Ritsuko "after what I did."

"I won't forgive you or forget about that incident, but I really wanted to see if you were okay."

"And you need my help, am I correct?" Ritsuko asked.

"Huh?"

"You're planning to continue Kaji's investigations aren't you?"

"I have to do it, for him." Misato said, sternly.

"Just like you had to destroy the angels." Ritsuko replied, while glaring at Misato. Misato found that she couldn't keep her gaze and turned her head. "You should keep you're nose out of other people's business Misato," she continued "for your own safety."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, is anyone home?"

Shinji Ikari walked through the door to Misato Katsuragi's apartment, the place he called home. After getting no response he walked down the hallway and into his room where he placed his school bag. As soon as he had done this he made his way to Asuka's room. Shinji looked at the door to the girl's room and at the sign hanging there, 'if you enter, you will die'.

"Asuka, are you in there?" he asked.

"Asuka."

At this he could hear footsteps from inside the room, the sound kept getting louder and louder until eventually they stopped, and the door slid open.

"What?" Asuka shouted at the boy standing in front of her.

Shinji looked at Asuka. She was in a bad state; her clothes and hair were in a mess, as was her mood.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong with you." He asked.

"Nothing that I'd expect you to understand." Asuka snapped back at him.

"Hey, how'd you know until you tell me."

"I don't feel like speaking to you." Asuka said. "Now, if you mind I would like to watch the television so please, get out of my way!"

Shinji stepped to his side as Asuka stormed past him. The red haired girl sat down on one the seats in the living room and turned on the T.V. Shinji considered watching it with her but decided against it because Asuka would probably tear him to shreds. Instead he went to his room, lay down on his bed and started listening to his Walkman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello." Misato called as she came through the door to her apartment. "Anyone here?"

Misato's question was answered as, shortly after entering the apartment, she could see Asuka watching the television. Soon she was joined by Shinji who walked out of his room after vaguely hearing someone call over the music that was in his ears.

"You're home early Misato." Shinji said.

"Yeah, no late shifts for me today."

"Would have thought you'd be with Kaji instead." Asuka said from her place on the sofa.

Shinji and Misato stared at the young girl who was watching television.

"Oh my God." Misato said. "I never told Asuka." She said again quietly.

"What, was there something I missed?" asked Asuka.

"Asuka, I never got the chance to tell you but" Misato said, "Kaji'sdead."

As her words hit her, Asuka just stood up in disbelief, tears forming in her eyes.

"No." she said as she ran off to her room.

Shinji and Misato stood quietly for a moment before Shinji spoke up.

"I'm going to see if she's okay."

Misato said nothing as Shinji went to Asuka's room and slid the door open, revealing Asuka lying on her bed crying.

"Asuka." He said above the young girl's sobs.

"Asuka." He said again. This time however he decided to move up to and sit down on Asuka's bed. Shinji half expected Asuka to get up and hit him but instead she just got up and sat beside the boy.

"Shinji." She said. "Would you stay here with me?"

"Okay." He replied. "Asuka, it's going to be okay."

Asuka sniffed one final time before looking at Shinji in the eyes. What she saw was the eyes of someone who was offering care, but at the same time was quite afraid. What Shinji saw was much more disturbing

Asuka had a crooked smile on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you send for me?" Dr. Ritsuko Akagi asked.

"You want to regain your former position, don't you?" Gendo Ikari answered.

The two people are talking in commander Ikari's office, deep inside Nerv headquarters.

"Of course I do."

"Then you will have to prove yourself to me." Ikari said while handing some papers to Ritsuko.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Your assignment."

"But the things here are, impossible."

"Then I want you to make it possible." Ikari said with a sharp tone in his voice.

"How do you know you can trust me with this?"

Ikari gave no reply. Ritsuko gave up trying to get any sense from the man and instead turned back and exited from his office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Misato asked as she stood in the doorway of Asuka Soryu's room.

"Sure Misato, I'll be fine."

"Well, I have to go to work. But just how long are you going to skip school?"

"I don't know, I just need some time alone."

"I understand." Misato said. "Well, I'm off, okay ookay."

"Yeah."

The door slid shut quietly and Asuka listened to Misato's footsteps getting gradually fainter before shutting her eyes and going to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school tensions seem to have calmed although this is probably due to the absence of Asuka. Shinji is, as ever, talking to Toji and Kensuke. Without Asuka the area is much calmer, and safer, as they continue talking uninterrupted. 

"You know, Asuka can be a real pain sometimes." Toji declared.

"Yeah." Replied Kensuke.

Shinji was silent.

"Hey, what about you Shinji?" asked Toji.

"Huh, what?" he relied, stunned at being asked about something he wasn't even paying attention to.

Toji sighed, how typical of Shinji not to be paying any form of attention.

"What do you think of Asuka?" Kensuke asked in place of Toji.

"Uh, why are you asking me?"

"Well you should know the best, don't you thinks she's really annoying?" this time it was Toji's turn to ask.

"I suppose, but she does have a good side." Shinji replied.

"The red devil has a good side!!!" Toji exclaimed.

"Everyone has a good side, so I'm sure Asuka does too." Shinji told him.

"Well, why doesn't she ever use that good side?" Kensuke asked him. The two now were getting a bit inquisitive.

"I find it funny that you three are talking about Asuka not using her good side, when you're just the same."

The three turned round to see who had just spoke to them as if it was a prohibited thing to do.

"Oh, it's the class rep." Toji rebuked.

"Hey that's not very nice Suzahara." Hikari replied, anger in her voice.

"Why are you here?" Kensuke asked.

"Such a lovely bunch of gentlemen we have here. Couldn't you at least try to be a bit more chivalrous." Hikari said. "I just wanted to ask Ikari something."

"Me?" asked Shinji.

"Yes, you"

"Well, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Where's Asuka?" she asked.

"She's not going to be here today, she said she didn't want to go to school." Shinji replied.

"She doesn't feel like facing us right now?"

"Yeah," Shinji said "it's really awkward, I thought things were going to get better but she's just like she was before."

"Poor Asuka." Hikari said to herself."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Katsuragi residence Asuka Soryu lies sleeping on her bed. As the sounds of work outside penetrate her room a voice she had heard before enters her mind.

"Do you want to be great again?"

"Aren't you the great second child?"

"Accept my power."

With a start Asuka wakes up, however not in her room but in the same passenger train as she had been in those few months ago. As she sits up on the bench she was sleeping on she takes a look around the carriage. All she can see are other benches, empty. The dim lights above her flicker on and off as the train continues it voyage into the depths of the girl's subconscience. Suddenly the air around her warms up and she senses that same evil presence as before. The strange feeling around her grows and grows until she no longer feels herself. Suddenly, there is a flash of light and she detects that she is no longer alone. Asuka Soryu lifts her head to see a grey haired boy standing before here.

"The time has come." It says.

Immediately, the boy disappears almost as soon as it had appeared and the only sound that can be heard is the echoes of it's voice. After the carriage is completely drained of sound Asuka wakes up with a start.

"What the hell was that?" she asks herself.

This time Asuka has woken up in her bed, in her room, in Misato's apartment, in Tokyo-3, in Japan, on earth. What a relief. The red haired girl sits up in her bed, he heart pounding and her breathing quick. It takes a while for her calm down and when she does, she walks out of her room and sits down at the kitchen table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deep below the earth Dr. Ritsuko Akagi busily walks around Nerv central finishing off all the jobs on her busy schedule so she can get a head start on her special assignment.

"Almost finished." She said to herself as she walks through the door to central dogma. "Just one more thing to do."

She didn't even notice that she had bumped into her boss. There was nothing either of them could do to stop themselves from tumbling over, gravity is very influential.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Murasawa said "let me help you."

"Sure." Ritsuko replied.

As she helped pick up Ritsuko's loose documents Saki glanced over the writing on them, one however caught her eye the most,

TOP SECRET. For your eyes-only.

"There." Saki said as she handed the last couple of sheets to Ritsuko. Dr. Akagi checked to see whether they were all there, but mainly to check if one of them was still there, her special assignment.

"There's no need to be so suspicious Dr. Akagi." Saki said almost laughing.

Ritsuko just grunted at her superior and walked past her, trying to forget her even though she had just helped her and apologised when it was Ritsuko's fault.

"Stupid bitch, don't get so above yourself." She muttered to herself under her breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ikari."

"Huh." Shinji turned around to face the class rep.

"Do you mind if I come to your house to see Asuka?" asked Hikari.

"Oh, not at all. I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you."

"I'll come along too." Toji said to the two as he approached from behind.

"I don't think so," Hikari replied "I don't think Asuka will appreciate it."

"Hey! Shinji lives there too so he should decide," Toji replied "so what'll it be Shinji?"

"I don't think we should complicate things." Shinji replied hesitantly.

"What!" Toji said in disbelief. "I don't believe this."

The boy turned his back to Shinji and Hikari as he exited the classroom, cursing under his breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do we have more information on Nerv now?" Kiel asked.

"Yes, we are now more informed about Nerv's position." Replied one of the Seele members.

"It seems that there is more on Ikari's agenda than we had suspected." Continued another Seele member.

"Intriguing, what is it?" Chairman Kiel asked.

"We have not yet been able to confirm it but we suspect it is to do with the new Evangelion units." Answered Seele 05.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how has she been?"

"I don't know much but she seems to have gone into another depression."

"How long do you think it will be before we can run her harmonics tests through again?" Dr. Saki Murasawa asked Major Misato Katsuragi.

"It shouldn't be too long." Misato replied.

"Our primary goal with her is to make sure she can still pilot."

"She's been through some pretty tough times."

"I've heard."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how has she been?"

"I don't know much but she seems to have gone into another depression."

"You say that as if you're a stranger to the concept." Hikari said.

Shinji gave no reply.

"I don't know what she could possibly see in such a bright boy." Hikari said sarcastically.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Oh forget about it, I'm just being mean."

Silence enshrouded the two children as they continued to walk through the city. Shinji thought about what Hikari had just said, did she mean it or was she just teasing him. Hikari also seemed to be in bad mood, she wasn't usually this mean, something must really be bothering her, probably Asuka. 

"Hey Shinji, wake up." 

"What?"

"Which way do we turn here?"

"Um, right."

"Thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the apartment of Major Misato Katsuragi, Asuka Soryu lies on her bed staring at the now familiar ceiling thinking to herself. It had come to her now that there was something deadly serious about that angel and it had started to worry her. Asuka's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door to the apartment opening and footsteps outside her room.

"Thanks Shinji," Hikari said "where is she?"

"Probably in her room." Shinji replied as he sat down to watch television.

Hikari made her over to Asuka's room, before she opened the door she looked at the sign hanging there. After reading the warning Hikari decided to call from the other side of the door.

"Asuka are you there?" she asked, "it's me."

Almost immediately the door slid open and Asuka was standing on the other side.

"Hikari!"

"I just thought I'd pop by to see if you're okay."

"Yeah I'm fine now," Asuka said as she and Hikari walked over to where Shinji was sitting, watching the television. "I'm glad you came, it be really depressing if it was just this idiot here."

"Hey!" Shinji protested as he was called idiot.

"Hey!" Shinji protested as Asuka swiped the remote out of his hand.

"Ladies first." Asuka replied.

"You shouldn't really take it off him like that," Hikari said to Asuka "he was here first."

"What!" Asuka screamed, "I can't believe you're taking his side again."

Hikari stood there upset, Shinji just sniggered.

"What're you laughing at?" Asuka shouted at him.

"Nothing." Shinji replied timidly.

"Sure as hell it was nothing." Asuka snapped back.

Shinji decided that while they were arguing it was a good idea to try to reclaim his remote.

Asuka didn't think it was a good idea. The red haired girl snatched back at the remote once Shinji had grabbed it and pulled it free of his grasp, then she hit Shinji over his head with it, hard.

"Ow, that hurt!" protested Shinji.

"Ha, you deserved it." Asuka said.

"No. That really hurt." Shinji said again, expressing the really a lot.

"Are you okay Shinji? Hikari asked as she moved to see how bad Asuka had hit him. Asuka watched as her best friend tended to Shinji's head.

"The way you act, you'd think you were in love." She said as she turned and ran back to her room.

"Ow. This is worse than normal." Shinji said as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"She's hit you more often?" Hikari asked in disbelief.

"No, I mean her temper."

"Oh." She replied. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I should really be going now, this is all my fault." Hikari said.

"It's not your fault." Shinji told her.

Hikari gave no response to Shinji and instead turned to walk out of the apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep below ground, in Nerv's geo-front headquarters Rei Ayanami sits in a test plug, concentrating through one of here many recent harmonics tests.

"How's she doing?" Saki asked as she viewed the test plug through the window.

"Her sync ratio is up 10%, it's just over 20%." Maya told her.

"That's good progress, but it will still take a while to get her sync ratio up to a combat standard."

Ritsuko was far from the test however, she was thinking about her special assignment. 'It's just not possible, you can make several Rei vessels but how can you duplicate the host.'

"Dr. Akagi, are you paying attention?" asked Dr. Murasawa.

"What is it?" Ritsuko asked.

"You're daydreaming, how can at a time like this?"

"Oh, sorry Master, I beg profusely for your forgiveness." Ritsuko said sarcastically.

Saki sighed.

"I know its boring Ritsuko, but you should at least try to stay awake." Misato said, teasing her.

Ritsuko gave Misato a glare which said, one more move and rip you're head off'. Misato knew exactly what Ritsuko was saying with that look and she decided to look away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at the Katsuragi residence, Shinji Ikari is eating his breakfast, beside him the warm water penguin, Pen Pen, sits on the floor eating his breakfast. The early morning calm is disrupted as Misato's door slides open, revealing a very beat looking Misato Katsuragi.

"Morning Misato." Shinji said.

"Qwuuuuua." Pen Pen squawked.

"Good morning." Misato yawned. "Asuka up yet?"

"No."

Immediately Asuka's door slid open.

"Yes" Shinji said.

"Morning Asuka." Misato said to the red haired girl who had just sat down next to Shinji at the table.

"Yeah, Yeah." She replied.

"Maybe you should go back to bed and get out the other side?" suggested Shinji.

"Dumkopf." Asuka replied.

Misato looked at the young girl who sat opposite her.

"You're looking a bit pale today Asuka." She said.

Asuka took no notice of what Misato had just said and instead just sat staring up at the ceiling.

"Qwuuuuua." Squawked Pen Pen, pushing out his bowl asking for more toast.

"Just a moment." Shinji said while hurrying to the toaster.

Pen Pen replied with a quick squeak before looking into his can of Yebisu wistfully.

"So, are you going to go to school today Asuka?" Misato asked the girl who currently lay her head on the table. Asuka's replied was muffled but sure.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

I t was sure to Misato that something was troubling the girl, she didn't know what though. I could be the usual, it could be Shinji, or maybe something else completely. Asuka however, knew exactly what was troubling her, for she had that dream again. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another apartment, quite some way from Misato, Shinji and Asuka Rei Ayanami is preparing to go to school for the first time in long while. Unlike Misato Katsuragi's apartment, the feeling is much less jovial as the crimson-eyed girl does not know the meaning of the word. As she exits her apartment the young girl is still thinking about the events of a few months ago, why she is still alive and why Shinji is avoiding her. She walks for a while unaware of what is happening around her and barely notices it when she walks straight into another person.

"Hey you, watch where you're going!" said an annoyed pedestrian.

Rei Ayanami ignored the person and continued walking undisturbed until she could feel someone put his or her arms around her and pull her out of the way.

"You should watch your step." a middle aged man who was now standing over her said "you almost got run down."

"I did?" she replied, puzzled.

"Yeah. Here, let me help you up." He said as here gave the girl his arm.

"Th-thank you." Rei said, stunned.

"Just watch your step next time."

In a few moments Rei Ayanami continued walking to school, the incident that just happened had disappeared from her mind as she continued thinking of her usual thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Things sure have got quiet around here." Hyuga said to his workmates Ibuki and Aoba.

"Yeah, there's been no more angels recently." Maya Ibuki replied while working at her terminal.

"All enemy activity has died down since the last one." Shigeru Aoba said.

"Maybe one of us is the next one." Hyuga joked.

"Very funny." The other two said sarcasticly.

"Some people just don't have a sense of humour." Hyuga said as he returned his attention to his work.

"Some people just don't know how to crack a joke." Shigeru said to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up!". Asuka shouted to Shinji who was running behind her.

"I going as fast as I can!" the boy protested.

"You're useless." Asuka said as she stopped to let Shinji catch up. When Shinji saw that Asuka had stopped he ran to where she was and stopped as well. Before Shinji had a chance to catch his breath Asuka had grabbed onto his arm and was now pulling him down the street.

"Not again!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know how you would get to school without me." Asuka said to the suffering boy behind her.

"There's still about 40 minutes before class starts though!"

"But you shouldn't leave to the last minute."

"Sigh." Shinji said.

At this Asuka stopped.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said 'sigh'." He replied.

"No, you don't say sigh you dork, it's a sound effect."

"What!"

"Now say if this was a comic, you wouldn't have a sigh in a speech bubble but next to you're head, got it?"

"Um, fine."

"You're no fun!" Asuka said as she grabbed his arm again and continued running down the street.

Asuka continued dragging Shinji on their way to school, Shinji couldn't keep up with Asuka and kept stumbling, it was clear to Shinji that it was going to be another one of those days. The two kept moving and when they came to a corner on one of the streets a familiar person was heading that way too. It was too late however and Asuka and Shinji collided with Rei Ayanami.

"Ouch," Asuka said as she looked up at Rei "we just keep running into each other don't we?"

"Actually, if I am correct, you were the one who was running." Rei said softly.

"Sigh." Asuka said.

"What was that you were just telling me about sighing and sound effects Asuka?" Shinji said sarcasticly.

"Oh shut up."

As the two busily argued, still sitting on the ground, Rei stood up and continued on her way to school ignoring the two children brawling behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand Ikari, why don't we just initiate third impact now?" Fuyutsuki asked.

In commander Ikari's room, deep in Nerv headquarters the familiar scene of Ikari and Fuyutsuki in conference takes place.

"Now is not the time Fuyutsuki," Ikari replied "there are still things that bother me."

"Seele?"

"Not just that, there's one more thing."

"What is that then?"

"It's only a minor part of the Dead Sea scrolls but it may mean there is more to come."

"More angels?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Not quite, but I'm not sure whether it is worthy of note."

"So we should see what happens first before making any rash decisions."

"Impressive Fuyutsuki, that is indeed correct."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asuka, are you feeling better today?" Hikari Horaki asked her best friend, Asuka Soryu.

"Yeah I'm okay." She replied.

"You look a bit pale though. " Hikari said.

In the classroom of 11-A, Shinji and Asuka have finally arrived and the class is in full swing, except lessons haven't started yet, but that wouldn't stop the class talking.

"What's the matter Shinji?" Kensuke asked his friend, "you look beat."

"She did it again." Shinji replied while still trying to regain his breath.

"What?" asked Toji.

"She dragged me all the way to school again. My legs hurt."

"Still think she's got a good side?" Toji asked.

"I don't know, after yesterday evening." He replied.

"What happened?" Kensuke asked.

"She attacked me, with the T.V. remote. It still hurts now."

"She's getting pretty vicious." Toji said, "she's just trouble if you ask me."

After saying that Toji felt a hand hit him across the head, it could only be one person.

"Yeah, well I didn't ask you." Asuka said.

Toji looked around to see Asuka standing behind him.

"That wasn't very nice Asuka." Shinji said, after finding some courage to stand against Asuka.

"Who asked you?" she snapped back. "Do you want the next one?"

"The newly weds are at it again." Toji said to Kensuke.

Asuka and Shinji continued to argue and they seemed to have everyone's attention.

"This is better than watching a movie." Said one of class 11-A's students.

As all eyes were on Shinji and Asuka, the class didn't notice their teacher walk in the classroom, but because of Hikari everyone was soon made aware that he had.

"All rise, bow, sit down." Said the class representative with great pride.

Soon, after the teacher had checked everyone was there he moved into one of his very inspiring second impact speeches, it inspired the class to ignore him as he stared out of the window rambling to himself. If there was a prize for most boring speech then class 11-A's teacher was a sure-fire nominee.

Shinji Ikari stared at his laptop's screen as if he was trying to find the meaning of life inside it. His interest in the screen was interrupted as he saw the words NEW MESSAGE flash in front of him. He opened it up to see what it said.

HEY SHINJI I'M BORED, WANT TO TALK.

Shinji read the message over again before answered. Eventually he typed his reply.

SURE ASUKA.

He waited a moment before he got another message.

HOW'D YOU KNOW IT WAS ME

I CAN TELL was what he replied,

I CAN ALSO NOTICE YOU TYPING OPPOSITE ME he wrote again.

SO YOU'RE WATCHING ME.

UH, WHY DON'T WE JUST TALK RATHER THAN SEND MESSAGES Shinji typed.

"Okay." Asuka said, who was sitting opposite him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Shinji asked.

"Anything really, so long as it's not second impact."

"Um, well then what?" he asked.

"You're hopeless."

"Am not!"

"You are, first you want to talk to me and then you don't even know what to say."

"But you're the one who wanted to talk to me."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Asuka asked.

"Maybe that you like me." He said trying to catch Asuka off guard.

"You're the one who always wants to kiss me." Asuka snapped back.

"its the other way round Asuka."

By now, although they hadn't realised it, Asuka and Shinji were almost shouting. This had caught the class's attention, except for of course their teacher, especially the last comment. This had provoked a reaction in Toji Suzahara and he decided to join in.

"I didn't know you were getting it from Asuka, Shinji." He said.

"Oh, shut up." Shinji and Asuka said together, it seems that their synchronisation exercises around the time of the 7th angel had gone a little bit too far. However, at the deadly bite of the two together Toji realised it was pointless to resist and backed down, he didn't to taste their venom. Shinji and Asuka quickly dismissed Toji from their argument and continued arguing. This probably proved that their teacher's days in the classroom were long over because he had not even noticed the huge noise emanating from the crowd around Shinji and Asuka and the noise from the two as well. Shinji and Asuka were arguing before and that a little thing like lessons wasn't going to stop them. It wasn't long before Asuka lost her temper and started attacking Shinji physically with every argument she put forward verbally. This caused Shinji to cower back in his seat, begging forgiveness, he didn't want a repeat of yesterday. The battle had been fought and Asuka was the victor. Shinji sat rubbing head, which Asuka had continually beaten with her hand. Asuka sat down as well, her face was still red with anger but was now calming down, she had seen that Shinji had taken enough punishment for now and actually moved closer to apologise to him. As Shinji saw the beast called Asuka approaching him, he cowered further in his seat expecting the final blow as Asuka moved in. Asuka could see that Shinji was trembling with fear and no one in the class could blame him, in fact he was doing pretty well and most people in his position would be doing more than trembling. However as Asuka, instead of attacking Shinji, actually apologised to him Shinji's fear was pointless and he became the laughing stock of the class. Their jeers however were short lived, as Asuka lost it again and started shouting at them to shut up. Maybe she did have a good side after all Shinji thought to himself. He also remembered what Hikari had said the other day and it made Shinji wonder, 'does Asuka care for me?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep below ground, in Nerv central one of the doors that leads into the central control area opens and out walks Major Misato Katsuragi, who has made sure she was on time today. At the central control panel sits a single man, working on his own.

"Just you here Hyuga?" Misato asked.

Lt. Makoto Hyuga turned round to greet his addressee.

"Yeah, the other two just finished their shifts not so long ago." He replied.

"Don't you work the same hours as them though?"

"Yeah, but I decided to stay behind for a while longer."

"Hmm," Misato said "if you get caught, you could get in a lot of trouble."

"I know, but I found something." Hyuga said.

"What is it?" asked Misato.

"Well, I was running through the Magi's database and I found some top secret files in Dr. Akagi's folder."

"What of?" Misato asked, curiously.

"I don't know, I don't have that kind of clearance. But I checked the dates and they're all recent."

"So that means you didn't stumble over one of her other projects." Misato said. "But how did you get into Ritsuko's files?"

"I sort of hacked my way in." Hyuga said, trying to sound innocent.

"If you hacked into her files, then could you also find out what it is you found?" Misato asked.

"I'll try, but it won't be easy." Hyuga replied.

"Thanks Hyuga," Misato said "for helping me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in class 11-A, classes are about to finish for lunch.

"All rise," the class representative, Hikari Horaki, said "dismissed."

"Alright, lunch time." Cheered Toji Suzahara.

The class had now assumed it's regular position, there is no order whatsoever left in the room now that it is lunch, the children in the class are either opening their lunches or heading to the school cafeteria to buy a lunch. The regular chaos is continuing around Shinji Ikari who just wants to eat his lunch peacefully. As always above the rest of the crowd, Asuka can be heard insulting either Shinji or Toji and occasionally Kensuke. Of course, the other voice that can be heard is Toji's.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" he shouts at Asuka, the two are trapped in another round of insulting each other.

"You, of course." Asuka shouted back.

"I think you're the idiot." Toji shouted again.

"Well, let's see what Shinji says if we can't work out a conclusion." Asuka said.

"Why Shinji?" Toji asked.

"It's obvious," Kensuke said to Toji "Shinji wouldn't dare call Asuka an idiot."

Toji laughed, Asuka ignored him.

"Hey Shinji!" Asuka said.

"What?" replied Shinji.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Of course not." Shinji said, thinking he had done something wrong. Asuka had got the answer she wanted.

"See Suzahara, you're the idiot." Asuka shouted at Toji.

"Just cause' he said you weren't an idiot doesn't mean I'm an idiot." Toji replied. "Why don't you just go home Asuka."

Asuka gave Toji one of her deadly stares, Toji felt he didn't want to return the stare and turned around to talk to Kensuke.

"Ha! I am victorious," Asuka said "aren't I Shinji?"

When Asuka turned around to see Shinji's reply she found that Shinji was not there. She looked around the class to see where he had gone but couldn't find him anywhere. Upon further inspection she noticed that Rei had disappeared as well. Asuka decided to look for Shinji outside and so she headed out of the classroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Shinji Ikari has decided to escape the noisy classroom and the deathtrap that is Asuka. In the open, the cool breeze blows against him as he walks away from his classroom, over to one of the surrounding benches. Shinji sits down and enjoys the peace and quiet that is offered to him. After a few moments however, Shinji doesn't realise that he is not alone, if it weren't for one softly spoken word.

"Ikari?"

Shinji, startled by the sound of his name, turns around to see that Rei Ayanami is sitting beside him.

"Rei?"

"Shinji, I want to ask you something." The girl says.

"What?" he asks.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I"

Rei looked at the surprised boy, waiting for an answer. When Shinji notices that Rei is after his answer he decides to give it to her.

"I just needed some time on my own, I didn't know what to think when you self-destructed unit-00."

"Do you find that the second child is good refuge from me?" Rei asked.

"Ithink so, maybe I was just using Asuka to hide from you." He replied.

Shinji words hadn't just fallen on Rei's ears, Asuka had been listening to the two of them talking and she had also heard what Shinji had just said. Immediately she ran from where she was standing to somewhere she could be alone, barely keeping the tears in. Shinji heard the footsteps behind him and turned around to see where they were coming from. What he saw was a red haired girl running into the distance.

"Oh God." He said to himself.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"I have to go." Shinji said as he stood up and ran in the direction that he had seen Asuka going, leaving Rei alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asuka wait!" Shinji cried to the girl ahead of him.

Asuka didn't reply, she just kept on running. Shinji thought she was going to go home but instead she turned into the school building and Shinji was now chasing her down the school corridors. Asuka continued to give flight and eventually turned into one of the rooms, Shinji was about to follow her until he realised she had gone into the lady's bathroom. Deciding that he had to apologise to Asuka, Shinji took a deep breath before starting to push the door open.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, pervert." A girl said to him who was passing through the corridor.

"I"

"Get away from there." She continued, pulling Shinji out of the doorway and over to the other side of the corridor, Shinji's face was bright red. When the girl had released him Shinji decided it was to beat a hasty retreat and he ran down the corridor and headed back to his class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Murasawa."

Below the ground, in one of the many corridors in the maze like headquarters of Nerv, Lt. Shigeru Aoba once again ambushes Saki.

"Yes?" the doctor replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner sometime?" he asked.

"I told you before, I'm already seeing someone." She replied.

"But he doesn't have to know." The lieutenant replied eagerly.

"You win," Saki said "but just once."

Shigeru was in a state of joy after he heard that she would go out with him.

"Um, I'll pick you up tonight then." He said.

"It would be better if I met you somewhere."

"Okay, but where?"

"How about the new monument park, at seven."

"I'll be there." Shigeru replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far above Nerv headquarters, afternoon classes are about to start and class 11-A is fully present, except for Asuka Soryu. Just as the teacher is about to ask where she is, Asuka walks into the classroom, her eyes blasted with tears, everyone can see that she has been crying. Shinji felt a great amount of guilt. Rei felt nothing. The red haired girl walked to one of the spare tables at the back of the class, as far from Shinji as possible. Soon the afternoon classes were well in way, as usual no one was listening to the teacher and everyone was talking amongst themselves. At the back of the class, Asuka Langley Soryu is sitting at her table, her head resting on its surface. The words that Shinji had said are still echoing in her head.

"I was just using Asuka to hide from you."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the words flashing on her computer screen.

NEW MESSAGE

Asuka checked what the message said.

ASUKA, I'M SORRY

At the other end of the class, Shinji Ikari sits at his table waiting for a reply from Asuka, finally he gets a message and he checks it out.

LEAVE ME ALONE

Shinji decided that it would be best if he let Asuka be for the time being, the one thing he was dreading now was the walk home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Asuka screamed at Shinji as they walked home together. 

The school day had ended and the two children were walking back to Misato's apartment when Shinji had tried to apologise to Asuka.

"Asuka, I" replied Shinji Ikari.

"Save your breath, I don't want to hear it."

"Asuka, please." He said again.

Instead of getting shouted at again, Asuka simply turned round to face Shinji. The boy stopped in his tracks at looked in fear as he saw the increase in anger on Asuka's face. He got what he was expecting, and probably deserved, a slap across the face from Asuka. After hitting him, Asuka turned round again and ran away from him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, is anyone home?" Misato Katsuragi asked as she walked through the door and into her apartment.

"Yeah." Shinji shouted back.

Misato went further into the apartment to see that Shinji was watching the television although his mind wasn't on the programme at all.

"Where's Asuka?" asked Misato.

"She's in her room."

"I see."

Shinji looked at Misato in bewilderment, did she know something about Asuka he didn't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a room, far below the ground, Rei Ayanami stands inside a tube filled with LCL, it is however, not an entry plug, but a transparent tube, made translucent due to the yellow liquid. Outside the tube stands Dr. Ritsuko Akagi who is busy at a computer terminal running checks on Rei. It is clear now that the room where Rei and Ritsuko are in is the former dummy plug facility. The look on Ritsuko's face is a very distressed one.

"Damn, this is no use." She says to herself. "There's just no way!"

"Ok, I'm finished Rei, you can go now." Ritsuko said to Rei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning tensions are still high with Shinji and Asuka. Misato, Shinji and Asuka are sitting at the kitchen table, having their breakfast. Although she suspects that something is up between Shinji and Asuka, Misato decides she had better not ask what it is. The silence hangs into the air until Asuka finishes her breakfast and leaves the table.

"I'm done now." She says. "I'll be going now."

"Aren't you going to wait for Shinji?" asked Misato.

"No." she replied.

"Are you feeling okay Asuka?" Misato asked the girl.

"I'm fine."

"You look very pale." Misato said.

Asuka left the kitchen and went to pick up her bag and head off to school. Shinji was silent the whole time but the look on his face was shame.

"Shinji, do you know what's going on?" Misato asked.

"It's all my fault." Replied Shinji.

Misato said nothing further and left Shinji to finish his breakfast as she heads off to prepare for work.

"Even with Asuka back, I'm still all alone." Shinji said to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the news with the new Eva?" Kouzou Fuyutsuki asked commander Ikari.

"It is almost complete. I have notified commanding staff of its existence and it is only a matter of time before it will be ready for combat." Ikari responded.

"But there's still one more thing left to do right?"

"Yes, that's up to Dr. Akagi."

"What if she cannot achieve her goal?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Do not worry, we should expect nothing but the best from her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh oh, here comes trouble." Toji Suzahara said while nudging his friend, Kensuke.

Kensuke turned to see what Toji was indicating when he saw Asuka enter the room.

"That's odd," said Kensuke "where's Shinji?"

In response to Kensuke's question, Toji looked around the class to see where Shinji was, he hadn't arrived with Asuka.

"Yeah, he always walks to school with Asuka." He said.

Asuka was not in the mood for messing around with Toji and decided that she would sit at the back of the room again. Toji and Kensuke watched the girl head for the back of the class instead of sitting where she usually sits, next to Shinji. Their attention was taken away from Asuka however, when they saw that Shinji had just arrived and was making his way to his usual spot.

"Where's Asuka?" Shinji asked his friends, Toji and Kensuke.

Toji pointed to Asuka, sitting at the back of the classroom.

"Aren't you going to sit with her?" Kensuke asked him.

"No, I shouldn't go near her." Shinji told him.

"They're fighting again." Toji said to Kensuke. Although Shinji could hear what Toji was saying he took no notice of it and just sat down, feeling heavily depressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the command centre of Nerv central, Major Misato Katsuragi sits drinking from a cup of coffee and reading a report she had just received.

"What's that you've got Major?"

Misato drew her attention away from the document in her hand and saw that Hyuga was standing beside her.

"Oh, this?" she said "well, I'm not supposed to tell you but since you'll find out anyway. It's a report I received about two new Eva units, the first is nearing completion here in Nerv."

"Here!" Hyuga said. "Nerv really does know how to keep things secret, I wonder what else we don't know?"

"We're kept in the dark about too many things here and I don't like it." Misato said, annoyed.

"Yeah." Hyuga said as he returned to his work. He couldn't help noticing though that Shigeru was looking very smug.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"Me?" he replied, "oh no much, I had a date with Saki last night."

"A date? With Dr. Murasawa?" Hyuga asked. "What happened?"

"Well, she just agreed to have one date but I'm sure she'll be back for more, this time we had dinner at a fancy restaurant." Shigeru told Hyuga.

"Yeah right, she probably just agreed to go out just to shut you up." Hyuga said.

"What's the matter, jealous?"

"Not really." Hyuga replied, he wasn't kidding anyone. Even if was only one date, Hyuga sure was jealous of Shigeru.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEW MESSAGE

Asuka Langley Soryu looked up at her computer screen to see what her message was after seeing the words flashing in the corner of her eye.

SO, HOW IS THE DEVIL TODAY?

"Okay, who the hell just sent that message?" she shouted while standing up from her place. Everyone turned around and looked at Asuka. Not even their dozy teacher was that somnolent.

"Did you have something to say Miss Soryu?" he asked.

"Yes, who the hell just sent that message to me?" she shouted back.

"Miss Horaki, would you calm her down please?" the teacher asked the class representative.

Hikari immediately complied and went to see what was wrong with Asuka.

"Asuka, are you okay?" she asked. As Hikari approached her Asuka backed away.

"What's wrong Asuka?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Asuka said, her voice barely audible.

Hikari made another approach to Asuka, instead of backing away, Asuka attacked Hikari. She hit her like she would hit Shinji and it hurt Hikari. The class rep stumbled back, clutching her arm where Asuka hit her. Soon, other members of the class, including Shinji, Toji and Kensuke, were moving in to help. Asuka lost all control of her self and collapsed on the ground.

"Hikari." Toji said as he went to help the girl who had been cooking for him.

"Asuka." Shinji said as he to the aid of the girl who was always giving him a hard time.

As the crowd, who had gathered went to help Hikari, who was now bleeding, go to the school nurse, Shinji stayed with Asuka, who had fainted. Now that there wasn't a crowd around her, Asuka started to re-catch her breath and came to. As the girl opened her eyelids, the feeling in Shinji was not of relief, but of fear. Shinji sat there, almost paralysed while some other boys went to help Asuka to the school nurse as well. The class's teacher had come to see what had happened but before returning to his place, he could see Shinji just sitting there still.

"Mr. Ikari," he said "are you okay?"

Shinji had now regained the power of movement but felt that he could speak. He stood up, faced his teacher and simply nodded.

"Are you worried about Miss Soryu?" the teacher asked him.

Shinji nodded again.

The teacher turned back and went to the front of the classroom again to continue teaching to the remaining members of the class, he would deal with Asuka later.

"Shinji, are you feeling okay?" Kensuke asked Shinji, who had now returned from where Asuka was, to his own place. Re-gifted with the ability to speak, Shinji answered, albeit very quietly.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Kensuke said.

"AsukaAsuka's eyes, they'rered." Shinji said softly.

Kensuke was confused, he thought Asuka's eyes were blue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep underground, back in Nerv central just a few hours after the incident in school, Misato Katsuragi's cellular phone rings in her pocket.

"Hello." Misato said as she answered the phone.

"My shift ends in an hour, I'll be there then." She said, answering a question from the other end.

"Okay, bye." She said.

Misato put her cellular phone in her pocket and continued her work.

"Who was that?" Hyuga asked.

"Oh, just the school. Something's up with Asuka." Misato replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asuka really snapped today." Toji said as he walked with Shinji and Kensuke on the way to Shinji's home.

"Yeah, I wonder who sent her that message?" Kensuke asked, "that was the main cause after all."

"hehheh." Toji said, trying to hide his guilt.

"What did you say?" Kensuke asked.

"How the devil was today." Toji replied.

"Was that all?" Kensuke asked.

"How could you?" asked an emotionally distraught Shinji. The two could see the tears welling up in his eyes. Without further notice Shinji ran off, away into the distance.

"My God, he's turned into Asuka." Toji said.

"Perhaps you should apologise to him." Kensuke said.

"I suppose so, after we catch up with him."

Toji and Kensuke started to run after Shinji but after a few minutes they figured he was heading home so they would walk there instead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pilot Soryu." A soft voice said.

Asuka turned her head to see that Rei was standing beside her.

"I wanted to talk to you." She continued as she sat beside the red haired girl outside the principal's office.

"What?" Asuka replied.

"I believe that today was a result of my conversation with Shinji yesterday." She said.

"Yeah, stupid Shinji." Asuka said. Rei ignored that last comment, she didn't think Shinji was stupid.

"Therefore, to avoid any further incidents like today's, I shall act as a mediator to bring you back together again, as trusting friends." Rei said.

"You could have just said you were going to help patch things up." Asuka said, jokingly. Rei blushed with embarrassment. "Don't bother Rei, cause' I don't want to see him again."

"Oh, I see." Rei said as she left Asuka on her own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Major Misato Katsuragi's apartment, Shinji Ikari lies on his bed thinking about the day's events but mostly of Asuka's eyes.

"She's always had blue eyes, but they were definitely red when I saw them."

Shinji's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Shinji got up from his bed and went to open the door. When he opened it he saw Toji and Kensuke standing behind it.

"Oh, it's you guys." He said.

"Look Shinji, I'm sorry I did that to Asuka." Toji said.

"Forget it, it was all my fault anyway." He replied.

"Why are you blaming yourself?" Kensuke asked.

"Because it is my fault, but I don't want to talk about it. Are you staying?" 

"I suppose." Toji said.

"Come in then."

Toji and Kensuke walked through the door and into the apartment, the three of them then retired to watch the television.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour and a half after she was called on her cellular phone, Misato Katsuragi finally makes it to Asuka and Shinji's school. In the entrance their elderly teacher greets her.

"Ah, Miss Katsuragi you are here at last." He said.

"I'm sorry, I had a bit of a problem with my car." She replied.

"Anyway, follow me."

The old man walks down the corridors of the school, Misato close behind until they reach the chair that Asuka is sitting on outside the principal's office, looking very sorry for herself.

"Asuka, are you feeling okay?" she asked "You look very pale."

Asuka's reply was to just look at Misato with great sadness. Misato however, couldn't see the sadness in her gaze and in looking at the girl, she felt uneasiness.

"If you would follow me Miss Katsuragi." The teacher said. "You shall wait out here, Miss Soryu." 

Asuka nodded, seeming completely unaware of current position in things. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" asked Misato.

"Yes, that's what happened." Replied the old teacher.

"I just don't understand it," Misato said "she's got a short temper but it's not that short."

Misato Katsuragi is sitting in a room with two men, Asuka's teacher and the school's principal.

"The worst part is that she attacked the class representative, Miss Horaki." The teacher said.

"She attacked Hikari?" Misato, in disbelief, asked, "but she's her best friend."

"In any case, I think the suitable punishment would be suspension." The school's principal said.

"For how long?" Misato asked.

"The rest of the week." He replied.

"I see," Misato said "well, I'll have to be on my way now. I'll be having a long talk with her tonight."

The two men nodded as Misato stood up, bowed and went out of the room. Outside she saw Asuka sitting very still. Misato gave her an authoritative look before asking her to follow her outside.

The journey back home was eerily quiet, Asuka gave no explanation of what she had done nor spoke anything of the matter. Misato decided it would be best to talk about it to Asuka once they were back at her apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nearing it's completion, many of the workers rebuilding the city of Tokyo-3 have mysteriously vanished in a case which has been described as 'simply mystifying.'"

"Turn that off Shinji, it's boring me to tears." Toji said as he sat watching some reporter on television.

"No, this is interesting." Kensuke said.

Shinji wasn't paying any attention to either the television or to Toji and Kensuke. Instead he was still thinking about what he had seen earlier that day. The image of Asuka opening her eyelids and behind them lying red eyes continues to play in his mind. His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. He got up to see who it was but he already knew, it was Misato and Asuka.

"Hello." He said to the two.

"Hello." Misato replied.

Asuka said nothing.

Misato walked up to Shinji and whispered in his ear.

"Shinji, would you mind going somewhere for a while."

"Okay." He replied.

Shinji got Toji and Kensuke to follow him outside, this was easily accomplished by turned off the television. As the door shut outside Asuka sat down on one of the seats close to her, Misato too, took a seat.

"Asuka, are you feeling okay?" Misato asked.

"Everyone keeps asking me that." Asuka replied, quietly.

"But are you?"

Asuka didn't reply.

"Asuka, just speak to me about this whole thing." Misato said, "why did you attack Hikari?"

"I don't know," she replied "I can't even remember what happened properly."

Misato could see that there was something not quite right with Asuka.

"We can talk about this tomorrow," Misato said "I think you should get some sleep for now."

Asuka stood up and headed for her room, Misato watched the girl as she trudged slowly away and could notice something different, she had seen the red eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the apartment block, Shinji, Toji and Kensuke are taking a walk, the one thing on all their minds right now is Asuka.

"I don't know what's with her anymore." Toji said.

"Yeah, she seems a lot different now." Shinji said.

"When I looked at Asuka just before, she lookedscared." Kensuke said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Eva hanger bay, workmen scurry around as the new Evangelion unit is being moved into one of the storage bays. The Eva has now been completely built but it has not been yet assigned to a combat position. The Eva's green armor reflects the lights surrounding it perfectly, it's body, not yet scarred by the heat of battle. The noise in the area dies down as the Eva is locked into place and the long cooling procedure starts as red liquid is poured into the Eva's bay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, the new Eva is finished." Ikari said.

"Yes sir." Replied Dr. Saki Murasawa.

"Excellent, there is just one more step to take."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at the Katsuragi residence,

Asuka Soryu and Shinji Ikari sit at the breakfast table eating, Asuka is much more herself today. The door behind them slid open and out walked a very tired looking Misato Katsuragi.

"Morning." She yawned.

The two children greeted her.

"I've got to be going now." Shinji said as he finished off his meal.

"Okay." Misato replied.

"Good riddance." Asuka snarled.

Misato took her place at the table with her regular soup and beer, before long she was completely involved in her breakfast.

"How are you going to punish me?" Asuka asked.

"Huh, oh I'm going to make you sit through a long harmonics test at the lab." Misato replied after finishing her Yebisu beer.

"Is that all?"

"Well, at least until I think of something real mean." She replied. "Besides this extra time will mean you can get a start re-synchronising with unit-02."

"So it's just 'extra time' to you."

"That's not what I meant." Misato said, annoyed. "Well, we'll head down there after I've finished eating so go get ready."

Asuka grunted and left the table to go to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So there's a new Eva now." Shigeru said to his companions Maya and Hyuga.

Far below Misato Katsuragi and Asuka Soryu, in Central Dogma, another conversation of sorts takes place.

"Yeah, I heard there's another one as well still being built." Hyuga replied.

"Really?" Maya asked "then is Nerv anticipating further attacks."

"Well, we don't know whether the angel threat is gone but they've been lying low for a while. Maybe we're going to get another angel attack soon." Hyuga said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In class 11-A Shinji Ikari is sitting at his table looking quite depressed. The noise around him doesn't reach his ears, in fact it seems as if he is not hearing anything at all apart from his own thoughts, and the only thing he is thinking about are Asuka's eyes.

"Shinji," Toji said "hey Shinji wake up."

"Huh." He replied.

"Don't look so morose, you'll depress everyone else," Toji said "are you still worried about her?"

"I didn't know Asuka had red eyes." Shinji said.

"Does she?" Toji asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In one of Nerv's many laboratories, Asuka Soryu sits inside a test plug, taking a harmonics test, her eyes closed in deep concentration as she is shut away from the outside world. The only thing her mind is on is the test but a new feeling enters her and in the far corners of her mind she can hear the angel speaking to her.

"What is it Maya?" Saki asked as the young technician draws the doctor's attention to her monitor.

"That's impossible," Saki said "how can her sync ratio be at 80% when the core is still set up for Rei?"

"Interesting." Ritsuko said to herself.

Misato was stunned by the excellent results that Asuka had got in her first sync test since her inability to pilot unit-02.

"It's still rising as well." Maya said as she watched the numbers on her screen slowly increase.

Asuka sat in her test plug, concentrating

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour after Asuka's harmonics test, Misato Katsuragi sits in Nerv's restaurant with Dr. Saki Murasawa.

"So, how do you get the job of being E-project chairperson Dr. Murasawa?" asked Misato.

"That's okay, you can call me Saki." She replied.

"Okay, Saki."

"Well, I used to work with Nerv's second Japanese branch as supervising scientist and then, well so my old boss tells me, that my talent had caught commander Ikari's eye and that I was getting a promotion, although I wasn't expecting this much of a promotion."

"I can imagine." Misato said.

"So how about you Misato?" Saki asked "how did you get involved with Nerv?"

"Me, I used to work with Nerv's third branch in Germany back when it was called Gehirn, I used to take care of Asuka when she was little then and starting her training to pilot unit-02. Then, when Gehirn changed to Nerv I was transferred to Nerv's second branch, rose through the ranks and just a while before the angel's started attacking I got promoted to the rank of captain and transferred to Nerv's first branch."

"Really? That's quite an interesting story Misato."

"But it's strange, I don't remember ever seeing you in the second branch."

"Well, I was always soinvolved in my work it's probably not surprising," she replied "anyway, I'd better be going now."

Saki left the table and headed out towards the nearest elevator. Misato was left alone looking very puzzled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, after both Shinji and Asuka had returned to Misato's apartment Asuka was boasting about her sync ratio results to Shinji.

"Ha, I'm a much better pilot than you monkey boy."

"Would you stop calling me that?" asked Shinji, as he tried to watch the television.

"Only if you admit that I am the best Eva pilot in the whole wide world."

"Okay, okay, you're the best Eva pilot in the world."

"Thank you, now change the channel, this is boring." Asuka said as she sat next to Shinji.

"But I'm watching this." Shinji protested.

"Since I'm your superior, you'll be taking orders from me, now hand me that remote, boy."

Shinji sighed and gave Asuka the remote, deciding it would be best not to get in a fight with Asuka. Instead he just watched the girl as she surfed channels, Asuka could see him glaring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. 

"Uh, nothing." Shinji replied, embarrassed.

"I believe you," Asuka replied, sarcastically "enjoy the view."

Shinji frowned and decided to watch the television instead. Since his tastes didn't quite cross with Asuka's, Shinji left and went to his room to listen to his music.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after Shinji had left for school, Misato decided that she and Asuka would spent some time together since she had a day off work. So, Asuka and Misato were drawing up a schedule of what to do, it seemed that Misato didn't take Asuka's suspension very seriously.

"There, all done." Misato said as she finished off writing on a piece of paper.

"So what was it first?" Asuka asked.

"Swimming," Misato replied "we'll have a tournament today, and it'll start with a swimming competition."

"Okay, let's go." Asuka said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In school, Shinji is having a worse time as he has to sit through another boring day. The class' teacher actually started to teach something other than second impact but something about the teaching of violent weather had reminded him of his second impact experiences and soon he was busy giving one of his infamous second impact speeches. The class was relieved when it was time for lunch, the children formed their regular groups and the chaos ensued, admittedly it was slightly quieter without Asuka but only slightly.

"Here you go, Suzahara." Hikari said as she handed Toji his lunch.

"Thanks." He said as he started to munch on some cakes. "Isn't it great that Asuka's not here, some peace at long last."

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Hikari said to Toji.

"Why are you defending her?" Kensuke asked "She did attack you remember."

"I know, but even so she's still my friend." She replied.

Shinji watched Rei by the window as he eats his lunch, after a while he decided to go over and sit with her. It took Rei a while to realise that Shinji had sat next to her, it took Shinji even longer to realise that the whole class was watching the two of them.

"Ikari, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saw that you were all alone so I thought I'd come over here." He replied.

"How is pilot Soryu?" Rei asked in her usual soft voice.

"She seems to be back to her normal self now that she's re-synced with unit-02."

"I see."

The silence between the two was complimented by the silence of the rest of the class as they watched Shinji and Rei eat their lunches together.

"And here I was thinking Shinji was with Asuka." Toji said to his friends.

"I always knew it was Shinji and Rei, I just knew it." Kensuke said.

"How romantic." Hikari said.

Toji and Kensuke turned to look at Hikari, 'how could eating lunch together be romantic?' they thought to themselves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Nerv has finished construction of the first new Eva." Lorenz Kiel said.

"Yes, but we have been informed that the Eva does not yet have a soul." Said a voice coming from one of the Seele monoliths.

"And the other one?" Kiel asked.

"It is not yet complete." Said another voice.

"And our own?" Kiel asked again.

"Units 05 through to 09 are complete but the remaining four are still suffering some technical problems." Said on of the Seele members.

"Our chance will come soon." Kiel said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after school had finished, Shinji Ikari went home with his friends, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari and Rei. The walk back to Misato's apartment was uneventful apart from Shinji being with Rei most of the time, it seemed he was making up for when he had been ignoring her. Before long though, the five eventually reached the apartment and Shinji lead them in. Inside they could see Misato and Asuka playing a board game on the table in the main room, it was apparent to them from the cheers Asuka gave that Misato had lost. Asuka, after winning the game noticed the others watching them.

"Hikari." She said as she walked over to her best friend.

"Hi Asuka, are you better now?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah," she replied "Hikari, I'm really sorry for what I did."

"That's okay, you were having a bad day. Besides, we all talked it through and we've decided it was all Toji's fault."

"Hey!" cried Toji.

"What have you been doing Misato?" Shinji asked Misato who was busy writing something on a piece of paper.

"We've been having a little tournament," Misato replied "but Asuka's beaten me in everything!"

"Oh." Was all Shinji said.

Soon, the gang was in three groups, Asuka and Hikari, Toji and Kensuke and Shinji with Rei. Toji and Kensuke were talking with each other until they noticed that Shinji and Rei were together.

"Looks like those two are in love." Toji said to Kensuke, everyone could hear though.

"Love?" Asuka said to herself.

"What makes you say that." Said an embarrassed Shinji.

"Just look at yourselves," Kensuke said "and you had lunch together."

"Lunch?" Asuka said to herself.

"That's right Asuka, the meal at the middle of the day." Toji said to her, mockingly.

In Asuka's mind she could remember what Shinji had said to Rei the day. 

"I think I was just using Asuka to hide from you."

"Just using Asuka."

"Just using Asuka."

"Just using Asuka."

"Looks like those two are in love."

A tear formed in Asuka's eye.

"I can't stand it anymore." Asuka shouted as she ran into her room.

The rest of them just looked in the direction of Asuka's room; Hikari turned her attention to Shinji.

"Go apologise, Shinji!" she said to him.

Shinji decided that he better had and so he walked off in the direction Asuka went and entered Asuka's room, making sure to shut the door behind him. Inside, he could see Asuka lying on her bed, crying.

"Asuka I" 

Asuka interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Please leave." She said to him.

"How is it going to get better if you don't let me speak to you?" asked Shinji.

"Please leave, Shinji."

"Asuka."

"Please leave, for your own good." Asuka said, almost shouting.

Shinji didn't budge.

In response, Asuka got up from her bed and started walking towards Shinji, as she approached, Shinji seemed mesmerised by the girl's deep red eyes. When she got within centimetres to Shinji the young girl raised her arms, placed her hands around Shinji's neck and tightened her grip and began to throttle the boy.

"Asuka." He said as he gasped for air.

Asuka held him there for a few seconds more before realising what she was doing. Immediately she released him and started crying, as Shinji rubbed his neck, nearly collapsing to the floor, Asuka ran out of her room, past her friends outside and then outside. Toji, Kensuke and Hikari decided to go into Asuka's room and there they saw Shinji crouching on the floor, rubbing his sore neck.

"What happened Shinji?" Kensuke asked.

Shinji didn't reply but started to cry, his friends went to help him but he just pushed them away.

"Please, let me be alone."

The three, although they didn't want to, decided to leave him and left Misato's apartment with Rei. Misato, who was in the kitchen the whole time, heard the noise of someone running out of the apartment and decided to investigate. She could just see Shinji, crouched on the floor, through Asuka's door and went over to him.

"Shinji, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Asuka." Was all he said. 

Misato moved close and crouched down to wipe the tears from the young boy's eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just want to be alone."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Shinji's friends were asking him what had happened between him and Asuka the previous evening, when Shinji didn't want to talk about it, they decided to move onto a new subject.

"So, what's been happening down at Nerv," asked Kensuke "you haven't been that busy with the Evas recently."

At the change of subject, Shinji started to talk to his friends again.

"We're having a harmonics test tonight, but nothing much has been happening recently." He replied.

"Being an Eva pilot isn't always full of action then?" Toji asked.

"No, most of it is just tests." Shinji replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, in one of Nerv's laboratories, Shinji and Asuka are at the end of a harmonics test, Rei, who is no longer unit-02's pilot is not there because her Eva isn't ready yet and the base data tests have already been done. The results have been good for the three of them.

"Shinji's ratio is up 3 points and Asuka's is up 5." Saki said to the two pilots before her.

"That's excellent work from both of you." Ritsuko said.

The two were dismissed and they both went off to their respective locker rooms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In central Dogma, Misato Katsuragi, Saki Murasawa, Ritsuko Akagi and Maya Ibuki rejoin Makoto Hyuga and Shigeru Aoba as the harmonics test has finished. Maya took her place with the other two technicians while the other three talked over the harmonics test.

"It seems that they keep going from strength to strength." Saki said.

"Yes, and with the new Eva units, it seems that Nerv's position is going to be stronger than ever." Ritsuko said.

"But what if they end up like units 03 and 04?" Misato asked.

"I doubt it," replied Saki "Nerv has been taking supreme caution in the construction of the Evas and they will probably be the most efficient of the lot."

"But there is always a chance." Ritsuko said.

"Yes, but I don't think we should always dwell on the negative." Saki responded.

"Yeah Ritsuko, you should lighten up a bit." Misato said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Eva hanger bay Asuka Soryu, after changing out of her plug suit, stands before unit-02 as if she had been summoned there. Suddenly a feeling overwhelms her and she loses control of herself. Instead of collapsing to the floor she still stands there, the girl raises her head and opens her eyes, immediately unit-02 also raises it's head and it's eyes light up.

"This is why I needed your body."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EVA-02 JUST ACTIVATED!" Hyuga shouted as he stared at his screen in disbelief.

"What!" cried Saki.

"Is Asuka there?" Misato asked, frantically.

"There's no pilot in unit-02." Maya shouted.

"Not again." Misato said to herself.

"AT FIELD DETECTED." Shigeru shouted.

"Blood pattern?" asked Ritsuko.

"Blue, it's definitely an angel!" Maya said.

"Can we get visual confirmation?" asked Saki.

"Yes, I'll use the camera's in the Eva bay." Hyuga answered.

The image on central Dogma's main screen shocked everyone present. There they could see Asuka floating beside unit-02. At that instant, Commanders Ikari and Fuyutsuki entered above them.

"You let an angel get inside Nerv headquarters." Ikari shouted.

"It's the second child." Fuyutsuki said as he watched the image in front of him.

"Where's Shinji?" Misato asked herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asuka." 

Shinji was watching as Asuka had activated unit-02. He now watched as she made the Eva jump free of its restraints and into the main Eva hanger bay. Asuka flew up and out of the Eva's pen with the red Evangelion. Outside, Asuka looked around and spotted another Eva pen. Unit-02 flew toward it and stopped, the Eva pulled it's fist backed and slammed it into the wall sending pieces of debris flying. Shinji had decided to take refuge elsewhere for the time being but didn't want to be found and forced into piloting unit-01. Inside the new Eva pen, the angel looked over the green armour of the monstrous entity before it.

"Destroy it!"

Unit-02 grabbed the green Eva by its arms and started pulling; the angel took great pleasure as it watched the Eva's arms strain. With a bloody squelch unit-02 pulled the arms out of their sockets, dropping them into the red cooling liquid, the red unit-02, with new ferocity, violently swung at the Eva's chest repeatedly until the armour smashed. With a terrifying roar unit-02 pulled it's fingers around unit-Alpha's neck and began squeezing. Within minutes, the Eva's head, due to the immense pressure, jumped off it's body and joined the unit's arms in the cooling liquid. With a smirk, the angel rose out of the pen followed by unit-02.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"UNIT-ALPHA'S BEEN DESTROYED!" Hyuga shouted.

The pressure in Central Dogma met its climax as shocked technicians and staff, hurry to their positions.

"Where's it heading?" Misato asked.

"It's going for, oh my God, IT'S HEADING FOR UNIT-01" shouted Shigeru.

"If it touches the Eva, then it's all over," Fuyutsuki said to commander Ikari "was this the minor detail you were telling me about?"

Ikari just grunted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I headed for unit-01's pen, the angel that was now possessing Asuka Langley Soryu's body carried the same smirk across it's face as when it destroyed unit-Alpha.

"Pitiful humans" it said to itself, spitefully.

Suddenly a fist came through the Eva pen from the other side it was purple.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EVA UNIT-01 JUST ACTIVATED!" Hyuga shouted in a state of complete shock.

"Is Shinji there?" Misato asked.

"No, unit-01 is unmanned as well."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The angel watched as unit-01 broke free of it's cage and stood to face both the angel and unit-02.

"You!" the angel said to unit-01.

Unit-01 lunged at Eva-02, roaring. With its fists bearing down on the red Eva, unit-02 drew its progressive knife in quick response, using it to cut the purple Eva's left hand, clean off. Almost unfazed at having one of its hands cut off, the Eva continued its assault on unit-02. Before a second punch could make contact, unit-02 flew up and over Eva-01, landing behind it and subsequently punching through the Eva's purple armor with its progressive knife. Screaming, unit-01 span around, leaving the progressive knife in it's back. Unit-01 lunged at unit-02 and grabbed it by the arm; Eva-01 subsequently picked the red Evangelion up and threw it across the hanger bay, sending it flying into a wall where the Eva collapsed.

"Damn you!" cursed the angel as it watched the red Eva losing the battle.

Unit-01 slowly trudged its way toward where unit-02 was and stood over the red Eva. Unit-02 looked up at its aggressor and lanced its own leg forward into unit-01 sending the purple monster reeling.

"That's more like it." The angel said as it watched the red beast fighting back.

As Eva-02 stood up and Eva-01 recovered its senses, the two monsters locked arms and wrestled each other. The angel, sensing its chance, now flew over to where the two Evas where fighting and floated opposite Eva-01's right arm. The angel started to make explosions along the Eva's arm hoping to penetrate it. The two Eva's continued to fight. Suddenly, the angel could feel another presence inside itself, one that was opposing its power. The angel clutched its head as it cursed under its breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka Soryu woke up on one of the seats on a passenger train.

"My head." She said to herself while sitting up, clutching her temples.

"So, you dare to oppose me?" came a voice beyond, in the distance.

Asuka stood up and looked down the train carriage, there in the third carriage from her, she could see the grey haired boy who she had met before in this train.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"As I told you before, I am an angel!"

"You're that bastard who's been making me do those terrible things."

"No, you are wrong," It replied "every time you made an aggressive move it built up inside you, that build up powered me and I was able to possess your body, you let your temper get the better of you and sealed your own fate. Now no one can save you."

The angel laughed.

"Why did you want my body?"

"To achieve my goal," it said, "so I can return to Adam, then third impact will be initiated."

"I won't let you." Asuka shouted to the angel

"So you challenge me?"

"Yes," replied Asuka "I can change my fate."

Within the time taken to blink an eyelid, the angel appeared just a metre away from Asuka.

"Then try." It said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Asuka's mind, in Central Dogma, Nerv's command centre watches as Eva fights Eva on the monitor.

"I can't believe this is happening." Misato said in disbelief.

"Have we found the third child yet?" asked Saki.

"No, he's nowhere to be seen." Maya replied.

"This is too much," said Misato as she staggered back from her position a bit " how can Asuka be an angel?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've taken over my body and are threatening the lives of my friends, I'll never forgive you." Asuka said.

"Enough of the small talk," the angel said, "I thought you were going to fight me?"

"Then, prepare to die!" Asuka shouted as she threw a punch at the angel.

The angel caught her blow, with one hand still in his pocket he proceeded to twist Asuka's hand round.

"See, it is pointless." It said.

With another burst of energy, Asuka kneed the angel where she shouldn't knee him as he has taken a boy's form. The angel staggered back in pain, seeing her chance Asuka grabbed the angel by it's shirt and put her free hand round the angel's neck. Asuka dragged the senseless angel toward one of the train's doors, she pressed the button beside it and the door slid open, the breeze blew into Asuka's face and ruffled her long hair, she thought to herself if this is her mind then how can she feel pain and pleasure. She brought her attention back to the angel who was regaining his senses.

"You can just get the hell out of my mind, bastard." She said as she prepared to throw the angel out of the train door.

"Damn you." The angel cursed as it tried to grab Asuka.

With one swift movement, Asuka threw the angel out of the door and watched as it landed on the floor outside, bounced a few times and then disappeared into the distance. The red haired girl closed the train door, breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off her brow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Eva hanger bay units 01 and 02 are still fighting, however unit-01, after deflecting one of unit-02's blows, spotted an opening and punched the red Eva across the face. Unit-02 fell back and collapsed on the floor, Eva-01 had been victorious. Asuka had regained her body but had now dropped into unconsciousness. Without her angelic powers Asuka could now longer fly and so started to fall to the ground, however she was caught by unit-01's remaining hand and the Eva placed the girl on one of the surrounding walkways that was still intact before de-activating. Shinji, after seeing that the Evas had stopped fighting, now ran over to where Asuka was, when he reached her he put his arms round her shoulders and held the girl tightly to his chest, crying.

"Asuka" he said. "I love you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" asked Misato.

"Unit-01 just de-activated and unit-02 was defeated." Hyuga replied.

"What about the angel?" Ritsuko asked.

Shigeru pressed some of the buttons on his keyboard and the image on the main screen changing. There, for everyone to see was Shinji holding Asuka in his arms and sobbing.

"I'm going down there." Misato said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within moments Misato joined Shinji, with Asuka.

"Shinji, is Asuka okay?" she asked.

Shinji didn't pay attention to Misato's question but kept talking to Asuka.

"Asuka, I love you, please don't die." He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Central Dogma everyone, minus commander Ikari, wears a smile on their face, some even laugh as they watch Shinji confessing his love to an unconscious girl and Misato getting completely ignored.

"I've got to record this." Shigeru said as he pressed some keys on his keyboard.

"It's so sweet." Maya said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In medical room 303 the following day, Asuka Soryu lies in the same hospital bed she did over a month ago, at her bedside sit Shinji Ikari and Misato Katsuragi.

"So you love Asuka then." Misato said.

Shinji blushed.

"I just got carried away in the heat of the moment." He replied.

"I think you make a sweet couple." Misato said.

"You do?"

Shinji and Misato's conversation ended abruptly when they heard Asuka rising, they watched her as she opened her eyes, to both Shinji and Misato's relief Asuka's eyes were blue again.

"What happened?" Asuka asked.

"Don't worry Asuka, its going to okay from now." Misato said.

"Was I really possessed by an angel?" asked Asuka.

"Yes," Shinji replied " but the hospital staff have run several tests and you're normal Asuka now."

"We're both happy that our Asuka is back with us." Misato said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NORMAL!!! I HATE BEING CALLED NORMAL, I'M SPECIAL." Asuka shouted at Shinji.

"Yup, that's our Asuka alright." Misato said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   [1]: mailto:shinsachiel@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Angel's Retribution, Fanfiction by Chris Savage, [shinsachiel@hotmail.com][1]  
Disclaimer : Evangelion and it's characters do not belong to me and I take no credit whatsoever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION:   
ANGEL'S RETRIBUTION

Part 2: Puppets

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is almost a week now since the incident involving the possession of the second child, Asuka Langley Soryu, by an angel. The incident struck everyone at Nerv, not least among them Shinji Ikari who having witnessed the event first hand has calmed down since then. It was feared by Major Misato Katsuragi and many of her colleagues that the third child may have decided to leave Nerv. However, this is not so but there has been a minimal activity in the geo-front headquarters of the UN organisation, Nerv.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what to say about what has happened." Misato said.

In the central command centre of Nerv headquarters, Misato Katsuragi drinks some cold coffee while conversing with the E-project chairperson, Dr. Saki Murasawa.

"I know what you mean, it was just so unexpected." Saki replied.

"At least it hasn't affected the children too badly." Lt. Maya Ibuki said as she turned around in her seat to face her two superiors.

"Yeah," replied Misato. "Hyuga, how's the repairs on units 01 and 02 going?"

"The damage incurred was minimal Major, unit 01's left hand has already regenerated and the damage to the unit's armor has been repaired. The little damage unit 02 suffered has been repaired as well."

"And unit-Alpha's in a complete mess I suppose?" Misato asked.

"Yeah, repairs and regeneration just started the other day but it'll be awhile before it can be placed back on active duty." Hyuga said.

"And then we've got more tests to run." Maya said with despair in her voice.

"I shouldn't worry about that." Saki said to the three.

Misato, Hyuga and Maya all looked at Saki with confusion. Shigeru, who was listening to his music on an SDAT player didn't really notice what was going on around him.

Saki just sighed and let the conversation drift.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the outskirts of Tokyo-3, in Misato Katsuragi's apartment, Asuka Soryu lies on her bed separated from the rest of the world in her room. The events of almost a week ago flash through her mind.

"Freaky." She said to herself.

She heard a voice coming from outside her room.

"Asuka."

It was clear to Asuka, that the voice belonged to Shinji.

"Asuka, can I come in?" he asked.

Asuka turned to her side and, facing the door to her room, spoke.

"Yeah." She said.

The door to Asuka's room opened and through it stepped Shinji Ikari, who had been living in Misato Katsuragi's apartment with Asuka for quite some time now.

"I just wanted to see how you were." Shinji said.

"I thought as much," she replied "you've been asking me that all week."

"Oh," said Shinji "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Asuka said.

With new-found strength, Shinji spoke again.

"Can I get you anything?" the boy asked.

"You don't have to wait on me, hand and foot Shinji." Asuka replied.

"I'm sorry."

Asuka sighed and turned over in her bed. Shinji took this as his signal to leave the girl alone. He turned back and walked through the door he had come through but a moment ago, quietly shutting it behind him after taking one last look at the girl lying on the bed in the room.

"Why does she always reject me?" he asked himself, sorrow audible in his voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What of this incident Ikari? How are you going to present this to the committee?" Kouzou Fuyutsuki asked the commander of Nerv, Gendo Ikari who sat opposite him at the sole desk in Ikari's office.

"We won't, after all we have broken free of Seele's scenario and are a separate party from them." He replied.

"Yes, I suspect chairman Kiel's not to pleased." Fuyutsuki said. "But what if Seele see this as an opportunity to attack us?"

"Their Eva series aren't complete yet and without them I doubt that they would attempt a mass attack on us."

"Our latest reports tell us that these units will contain the ability to regenerate themselves, even when totally incapacitated, how are you planning to counter that?"

"Do not worry about trivial matters such as that professor, instead, I ask you a question." Ikari replied with pride in his voice.

"What?"

"Tell me Fuyutsuki, what does Nerv lack that Seele will be sure to exploit to their advantage?" Ikari asked.

"Well, in a military perspective what Nerv doesn't have is an army, it would be useless against the angels." Fuyutsuki replied.

"Very good professor, it is unlikely that Seele will use just their Eva series against us, the requisition of Nerv is too important to Kiel than that. They will strike at our weak points, therefore Nerv needs a military defence force of its own." 

"You're crazy." Fuyutsuki said in shock.

"He who dares wins, professor." Ikari replied.

"But where are you planning on finding recruits? And without Seele knowing."

"Fear not Fuyutsuki, all is in hand. We have to be prepared with Seele decides to play their cards."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a room, far away from Nerv, sit five men at desks which are lit in different colors, green, blue, yellow, red and white. Some form of meeting is taking place.

"Has the requested sum been paid?" Chairman Kiel asked.

"The 10 million US dollars has been paid to the Japan Heavy Chemical Industrial co-operatives firm." Replied the English man, bathed in green light.

"Production of the six, mark II units has already been completed." Added the Frenchman sitting at the yellow desk.

"Good." Replied Kiel.

"This will be merely a test for Nerv, to see how good their defences are." Said the Russian man, lighted in blue.

"And to see how well we will need to prepare when the day is at hand." Continued the American in red.

"This time, the bell around Ikari's neck will work, send orders to mobilise a week from now when the units have been delivered." Kiel said.

With that, the four desks and the men sitting at them vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Misato cried as she walked through the door to her apartment.

"You're back early Misato." Shinji said as he came from one of the other rooms in order to greet Misato.

"Yeah," she replied as she walked into the kitchen to place the groceries that she had bought on her way back home there, "where's Asuka?"

"She's still in her room." Shinji said while looking down at his feet which were shuffling back and forth on the kitchen floor.

"I don't think she's got over it all yet." Misato said as she turned to face Shinji who immediately snapped to attention. "Are you going to watch the television with me or are you just going to mope around?"

"Yeah, okay." Shinji said as he followed his guardian into the living room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is unit-Alpha going, Dr. Akagi?"

In the office of Gendo Ikari, in front of the sole desk stands Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, behind it sits Commander Ikari and his right hand man, Kouzou Fuyutsuki, stands just beside him.

"The Mitosis process has just begun in the unit's arms but it will be sometime before the head will start it's regeneration."

"Very well, you are excused now Dr. Akagi." Fuyutsuki said, showing some of his power in Nerv's commanding staff.

Ritsuko turned and headed towards the door, before she could leave however, the door slid open revealing Dr. Murasawa. With a grunt, Ritsuko walked past her superior and out into Nerv's sub-complex. 

"You called for me?" Saki asked after she had reached a distance from Ikari and Fuyutsuki where she would be audible.

"Yes Doctor, how is production on the second unit getting on?" Ikari asked

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Germany, Nerv's third branch.

"This is the Evangelion that you will pilot young master." An old man with a distinct and deep German accent said.

"I see, but it is not finished yet, is it?" replied a young boy at his side, his accent had a trace of German in it but it was in reality, quite different but not one that could be branded to any country. The boy's light, brown hair shone in the light that bathed the view in the control room from which an Evangelion could be seen through the windows, the monstrous, partly orange due to the incomplete state it was in, unit-Omega shone also in the bright light that bathed it. The boy's eyes were of a similar colour to his hair except slightly maroon in colour, they watched over the monster in front of him quizzically. 

"When, it is finished, will I see her again?" the boy asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Tokyo-3, in Misato Katsuragi's apartment. Sobbing can be heard from Asuka's room as Shinji Ikari, with Misato Katsuragi, is watching the television. Shinji's interest isn't really on the program that he and Misato are watched, he is more concerned about Asuka.

"What's wrong Shinji?" asked Misato as she noticed Shinji's grim face.

"Inothing." He replied.

"How many times have I told you that evasive action attracts nothing but more suspicion?" Misato replied, "come on, you can tell me. Is it Asuka?"

"Yeah," he said softly "why is she always like this? I just can't figure her out sometimes."

"Shinji, Asuka's a very difficult girl to understand, you've got to accept her feelings about things and not let it bother you. Otherwise, you may never find true happiness."

"I think I understand how she feels Misato," Shinji said "because she's like me."

"Only she acts in a different way then you to matters." Misato replied.

Shinji looked over to Asuka's room, noticing that the death threat that was a notice on her door had been removed. He spoke again,

"I think I understand better now, Misato."

"That's good Shinji." Misato replied, "don't let her temper get you annoyed and try to find a different way to conflict, to settle your differences. But make sure that you make your feelings clear to her too."

Shinji silently nodded his head.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked his guardian.

"I'm, sure that she will get over it, don't worry." Misato replied, with calm demeanour.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

The door bell rung in Shinji's ears as he eat some steamed rice before him, as breakfast. Noticing that he was the only one up he realised that he would have to answer the door. Making his way to the door, and wiping his mouth clean with a towel, Shinji noticed Asuka's door open and the young, red-haired girl step through it.

"Good morning Asuka." He said.

Asuka looked back at him with a groggy look.

"Who is it?" she asked, indicating the door.

"I don't know." He relied.

"Didn't you ask before you went to open the door?"

"No, I didn't." Shinji said.

Before Asuka could reply however, the door bell rang again, showing that whoever was at the door was growing impatient.

"You're useless." Asuka said as she walked past Shinji to open the door. She didn't get a nice surprise when the door slid open.

"Oh, it's you Asuka." Toji said with a small trace of spite in his voice.

"Hi Shinji." Kensuke said as he looked past Asuka, calling to Shinji.

Asuka decided that she didn't want to throw herself into a fight with Toji, she didn't feel up to it. Instead she just turned back and headed for the kitchen, whispering something nasty about Toji and Kensuke in Shinji's ear as she walked past him. Shinji made a slight chuckle but realised he should be angry at Asuka for saying that about his friends, so he soon adopted a frown.

"Don't mind her." Toji said as he and Kensuke stepped into the apartment of Misato Katsuragi.

Toji walked towards Shinji with a distinct limp that he had gained. Shinji didn't want to look at him and so, decided to examine his own feet with guilt.

"Shinji," Toji said "if it's about what happened, don't worry about it. I know it wasn't your fault."

"But, if it wasn't for me then"

Shinji was cut short by Toji's sudden response.

"Look, we should just forget about it and who is to blame, it's all behind us now."

I suppose so." Shinji said.

"Good, then let's never talk of it again." Toji replied.

Shinji smiled, feeling some relief.

"So why are you here so early in the morning, and on a weekend?" Shinji asked.

"We just wanted to see how things were going." Toji said. Kensuke butted in however.

"I heard that there was another angel attack."

"So, Kensuke wanted to ask all about it." Toji finished.

"There hasn't been an attack for ages, please you've got to tell me everything!" Kensuke said, enthusiastically.

"I would rather not talk about it." Shinji replied.

"But!" Kensuke exclaimed.

"Hey, if he said he doesn't want to talk about it Kensuke. It probably isn't easy for him to speak about." Toji said.

"You're right," Kensuke said. "I'm sorry Shinji."

"That's okay," he replied "do you want to come in?"

The three of them walked into the living room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere on the Honshu Island of Japan, near the old city of Kyoto, six massive entities stand outside of the new, secret headquarters of Japan heavy chemical Industry co-operatives. The headquarters had moved since the company was officially dissolved several months earlier after a certain product of theirs malfunctioned and went out of control, almost resulting in a nuclear meltdown. The mechanical monstrosities that stand in the open are indeed the Jet Alone, Mk II. Much larger than the old prototype model with heavier armour everywhere on the body of the robots, the legs are much stronger than before and allow the Jet Alone to run at a much increased pace. As have the arms been upgraded to take and deal much more pressure than previous. The chunky torso of the Jet Alone has been cut down to give it a more elegant look. The most significant change however, was the removal of the unit's nuclear core. 

The remote controlled monstrosities begin to move to a new location of the base, they head towards the airlift platforms where six huge transport aircraft await their arrival.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How is everything then Shinji?" Toji asked.

Back in Misato's apartment the conversation was all but dead.

"Well, Asuka's her usual self, most of the time." He replied.

"That good huh?" Kensuke said, trying to make a joke but failing miserably at the attempt. "Um, didn't you say that you were going to ask Shinji something, Toji?"

"Oh yeah!" Toji said, "well, I was wondering if the three of us could go somewhere instead of being cooped up here all the time."

Before anything more could be said, the doorbell rang for the second time that morning.

"I'll be back in a moment." Shinji said.

The young boy stood up and headed put of the room, towards the main door of the apartment. Before he could reach it however, he noticed Asuka ahead of him, just about to open the door. Shinji decided to check it out anyway and watched as Asuka pushed the button beside the entrance of the apartment and then the door slide open. Standing in the threshold of the doorway was Hikari Horaki, Class 11A's representative and Asuka's best friend.

"Hikari, glad you could make it." Asuka said in joy "I don't know how I'd survive with Shinji and his idiot friends around."

"It's okay Asuka." She replied.

Asuka turned round to lead Hikari into the apartment when she found Shinji in front of her.

"Talk about idiots." She said sarcastically.

Shinji frowned and turned back to head into the main room again. Asuka and Hikari followed him. Back in the room, Shinji found himself reunited with his friends, who hadn't yet got an answer from Shinji.

"So Shinji, are you going to go?" Toji asked.

"Go where?" Hikari asked Toji.

"We were going to go somewhere out in Tokyo-3," Toji replied "do you want to come along?"

"Sure." Hikari said enthusiastically, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, only Asuka knew why.

"Well if Hikari is going, then so am I." Asuka said, proudly as usual.

"Drat!" Toji mumbled under his breath, although everyone could hear him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Asuka shouted, marching straight over to Toji and grabbing his collar.

"Nothing." An intimidated Toji stuttered.

Asuka had noticed Shinji and Hikari looking at her with pleading eyes and so, Asuka decided that it would be best to drop the matter, and Toji.

"Well, are you coming with us then Shinji?" Kensuke asked, trying to move the conversation on.

"Yeah, if everyone else is going then I suppose I should too." Shinji replied, taking his eyes off Asuka.

"Great, then let's go!" Toji said as he stood up and encouraged everyone else to follow suit. Soon, they were out of the apartment and on their way.

The door to Misato Katsuragi's bedroom opened just moments after everyone had left. She let out a long yawn and walked through into the living room.

"Good morning everyone." She said.

Upon opening her eyes properly and waking up, Misato realised that there was no one there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are you going to come out on a date with me again?" Shigeru asked Dr. Murasawa in the control room at Nerv's geo-front headquarters.

Saki looked at the man quizzically before answering.

"That's okay, I don't really feel like doing anything just now."

Their conversation was broken by a bleeping noise coming from Hyuga's terminal.

"Uh ma'am, I'm picking up six entities on the radar headed this way." He called to the Doctor behind him.

"Can we get a visual?" Saki asked, after swiftly disengaging from her conversation with Shigeru.

"Not just yet," he replied "I'll send a squadron of scouts to get a better look."

"Good, until then go to a yellow alert."

"Should I get Major Katsuragi?" Hyuga asked.

"I don't think we need to disturb her, we'll be fine with this." She replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High, in the skies just beyond Tokyo-3

"This is Sigma squadron to Gamma squadron, do you read?" came a voice behind a visor in a fighter plane.

"Affirmative, Gamma is with you."

The four aircraft, two from each squadron dived and darted through the air like a group of killer insects.

"Target approaching." Said one of the Sigma squadron members."

"Prepping cameras." Responded one of pilots from Gamma squadron.

"Sending, the signal to Nerv HQ," said the second Gamma pilot, "confirmed. We have visual."

Just past the last cloud as the four fighter planes bolted through, the six massive transport aircraft could be seen emerging from another cloud not so far from them, carrying their lethal load, the six Mk. II Jet Alone mecha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Nerv Central, Dr.'s Akagi and Murasawa stand at the control platform, the three lieutenants before them. Behind and also above them, sits Gendo Ikari, supreme commander of Nerv and his right hand man, Kouzou Fuyutsuki taking his normal position just beside the man. They watch as the image now projected on the main screen, just before them, grows gradually larger as the two sets of aircraft, both the enemy and their own scouts get closer to each other. Suddenly the room is bathed in red light as an alert for an enemy attack is sounded.

"We're detecting enemy missiles coming from the enemy aircraft!" Shigeru shouted at the top of his voice.

"they're going to shoot down our planes!" Hyuga quickly followed.

As if to coincide with what they just said, some ten missiles came shooting from the position of the aircraft, carrying the Jet Alone robots, towards the screen and in reality towards Nerv's squadron of fighters. As the missiles hit home the main screen burst into static as the transmission was cut off from Gamma squadron due to the destruction of the craft.

"So we can confirm that they are hostile." Hyuga said as he slumped back in his chair.

"Should I contact the pilots and Major Katsuragi?" Shigeru asked, looking back at Dr. Murasawa.

Saki nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, in Tokyo-3.

Sounds of alarms can be heard everywhere.

Citizens of the city are scrambling around, desperately trying to get to their shelters as some of the buildings around them start to sink into the geo-front below.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato Katsuragi's apartment.

The phone can be heard ringing from the main room. The ringing pulled Misato out of her trance as she eat her breakfast silently. The woman got up from her position and moved to intercept the phone call, so to speak.

"Hello?" Misato asked as she spoke into the phone, mouth half filled with food.

"Major Katsuragi, we've got an alert status down here," Shigeru replied "we need you and the Eva pilots here immediately."

"What?" Misato cried, spitting out her breakfast in the process.

"That's right, how quickly can you get here?"

"I don't know, but the children aren't here." Misato complained.

With this, Misato pulled the hook on the phone's receiver, ending the transmission, after doing this, Misato dialled a new number into the phone set.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo-3 again.

In the now half-empty streets five children can be seen panicking, as the chaos ensues around them. One of these children, Toji Suzahara is trying to restore some order to the group.

"Calm down everyone!" he shouted.

"He's right." Kensuke replied.

Before any more could be said, the muffled sound of ringing could be heard from Shinji's pocket.

"What's that?" Hikari asked.

Shinji put his hand in the pocket where the noise was coming from and pulled out a small, cellular phone.

"Hello?" he asked, confused as no-one ever rang him.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." He said again into the phone.

"Who was that?" Asuka asked.

"Misato," Shinji replied "there's an emergency at Nerv."

"Gee, do you think so?" Asuka bit back, sarcastically before grabbing Shinji's arm and pulling him off with her on the way to Nerv Central.

With the two Eva pilots gone, the other three decided to evacuate to a safe place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after, in Nerv Central, Shinji Ikari and Asuka Soryu arrive and await their orders.

"The enemy we are facing, they're not angels?" Shinji asked.

"No, they're a series of robots that are advanced versions of the Jet Alone that you stopped some time ago." Ritsuko told him, as Saki had not been at the site of the Jet Alone incident.

"But, that thing had a nuclear reactor!" Shinji protested, "if we damaged them then"

Saki interrupted him.

"We don't know whether the units are equipped with nuclear cores or not, but we have to take them out. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Shinji replied quietly.

"But where's Misato?" Asuka asked.

"She should be along soon," Ritsuko said "hopefully."

Fortunately, the door behind them opened and through it ran Major Misato Katsuragi.

"Are we ready to move out?" she asked while hurrying into her position.

"Affirmative." Hyuga replied while looking at some data on his terminal.

"Then let's do it!" Misato said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Entry plugs have been inserted." Rang a voice in the Eva cages.

"Filling the entry plugs." Came another voice, this time it was Lt. Maya Ibuki's.

"Docking release!" Misato said.

With this, the restraints that held the two Evangelions came loose and the walls that surrounded them started to move free of the Eva's.

"Moving the Eva's to the launch bays."

The two Evas moved back on huge platforms until they met the walls of the launch bay where they stopped and rested.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the transport aircraft followed a similar process. In one swift moment the restraints that held the six Jet Alone came free and subsequently the robots fell from their carriers. The six mecha approached the ground with a great speed and when they made contact with the earth, the entire bodies of the Jet Alone shuddered as sparks flew from under their feet as metal met the hard metal Tokyo-3 floor on the outskirts of the fortress city. The machines stayed still in a crouching position. The silence was broken with the noise of the energy rods being released from the Jet Alones backs. The heads of the robots lit with energy, the Jet Alone came to life, standing up in their positions. Not a moment after they had been activated had six more objects dropped from the sky falling beside each Jet Alone. The six mecha each picked up their weapons that had dropped from above, large specially designed rifles for use with the robots. Each trained their sight on one spot and raised their weapons in wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beginning synchronisation!" Maya cried from the control room.

The two wave patterns on her screen started to shift and meet, however Asuka's wave pattern did not move as fast as Shinji's and soon they stopped.

"Shinji has achieved synchronisation with an 80% ratio," Maya called to her superiors "but Asuka hasn't synchronised!"

"What?" Ritsuko cried in disbelief as she came over to Maya's shoulder to look at the results.

"What's wrong Asuka?" Misato asked.

"I just can't get it to work," came an answer from the communication terminal, "it just won't work!"

"She's not ready yet." Saki said to the others.

"Okay then, put Asuka on stand-by and launch Shinji and unit-01." Misato said.

"Roger." Maya replied as she keyed the launch signal into her terminal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva-01 launched with an impressive array of sparks as the giant mecha shot up into vertical tunnel. Inside the entry plug Shinji could feel the familiar rush and was pushed back into his seat, convincing him not to relax.

Above, in Tokyo-3, one of the Eva launch exits opened and the six Jet Alone followed their guns to that one hole at the same time.

As Eva-01 shot out of the opening and stopped fiercely, the six rifles held by the Jet Alone robots opened fire, spitting lethal projectiles at the Evangelion. 

Immediately the Eva's AT field unfolded with a screeching noise, smashing strait though the Eva's own restraints and destroying some of the smaller buildings around it that were too small, and insignificant, to be evacuated into the safety of the geo-front. With an unfolded AT field, the hundreds of bullets bounced of the field as if they were small insects. Eva-01 turned to face one of the enemy.

"Shinji, be careful with them, we don't know whether they are powered by nuclear cores or not." Ritsuko said to him.

"Be aware that they won't be as mobile as you," Misato said "use this to your advantage."

"Roger!" Shinji replied.

"Eva, MOVE OUT!" Shinji could hear Misato shouting, but now his mind was focused on the battle ahead and he blocked out any external thoughts.

The purple Evangelion charged at the Jet Alone he had turned to face, the Eva running at it like lighting, the thunder would follow soon after. With a force that was great enough to smash one of the armory buildings in Tokyo-3, Eva-01 smashed into the Jet Alone, causing it to buckle and fall tumble over, unit-01 following soon thereafter.

Unit-01 drew it's progressive knife from it's left shoulder plate, igniting the blade with a fury that equalled that of Eva-01. The Jet Alone raised it's own arms in response and shot more rounds from cannons built into it's arms. The weapons had no effect on Eva-01 and merely bounced off it's armour causing no damage. In reply to the Jet Alone's attack, Eva-01 drew it's arm back and then punched it forward causing the progressive knife to smash into the remote controlled robot's face, smashing the circuitry behind it. Unit-01 proceeded to move the prog knife around inside the Jet Alone's body, causing more damage until it was apparent that the robot had been destroyed.

Evangelion-01 drew back from the Jet Alone and stood up, it's purple armor shining in the morning sun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Impressive." Gendo Ikari said to Fuyutsuki.

"Hmm, it seems as though Seele is testing us." The older man replied.

"A rite of passage, but these dolls are of no consequence to our plan, they are much to weak and pitiful to oppose us." Gendo said with a cold voice, which was normal for him.

Below the two commanders, the six control room staff are split between two things, keeping track of Shinji's progress and trying to get Asuka to synchronise with unit-02.

"Asuka, concentrate harder!" Ritsuko said through the com.

"I'm trying!" Asuka grunted.

Misato watched as Shinji took another charge at one of the Jet Alone on the screen, smashing into it with a grinding of metal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva-01 punched it's progressive knife into the shoulder of it's second target, causing cooling liquid to be sprayed everywhere. The liquid reminded Shinji of blood even though robots don't bleed. Eva-01 continued it's attack by smashing the Jet Alone's torso, blow after blow. Eventually the armour gave up and Eva-01 punching into the robot. Instead of destroying the robot right there and then, Shinji decided to pick the damaged Jet Alone up. He turned around until he saw another Jet Alone, deciding it to be his target, Shinji threw the Jet Alone into the other Jet Alone. The two robots smashed into each other causing the one that was standing to buckle and then topple over. Before he could so anything else, Shinji heard Misato's voice through the intercom.

"Shinji, look out!"

Shinji looked to his left and saw a Jet Alone charging towards him, before he could spread his AT field however, the Jet Alone had already made contact with him and was being pushed through the Tokyo-3 streets, unable to do anything. After a few seconds, Shinji felt something hit his back, he looked round to see that he was trapped between two Jet Alones now.

As he struggled to free himself from his two oppressors, Shinji heard a roaring noise coming from above him. He looked up and saw one of the transport aircraft flying lower than before, the aircraft had something attached to the bottom of it and it dropped it close to where the third, undamaged, Jet Alone was standing.

"What is that, Misato?" Shinji asked desperately.

"I don't know, but it's a weapon of some kind." Misato replied.

The Jet Alone which had been dropped the massive cannon-like weapon picked it up and drew it's aim to Shinji and unit-01.

Shinji could hear the control room staff through his open intercom.

"I'm picking up a large amount of energy on the particle detector." Shigeru, with panic in his voice, said.

"It can't be," Misato replied "it's firing a particle beam, like the fifth angel!"

Before anything else could be said, Shinji watched as the Jet Alone fired the weapon. The gun did nothing for a couple of seconds but without warning, a beam of energy suddenly shot out the barrel and towards Shinji.

"Unfolding AT field!" shouted Shinji.

The AT field of Evangelion unit-01 unfolded, forcing the two Jet Alone holding him away. Just after Shinji had spread his AT field the enemy's weapon hit it, smashing straight through his field and going on to hit unit-01 full on in the chest.

"ARRGHH!" Shinji screamed.

Unit-01 collapsed onto the floor, now vulnerable to the Jet Alone's attack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could it break through the Eva's AT field like that?" Ritsuko said in disbelief.

"What's the pilots status?" Misato asked.

"He's alive," Hyuga replied "the AT field must have acted as a buffering effect to the full power of that weapon."

Above the panic in the control booth.

"It looks like this won't be as easy as we expected." Fuyutsuki said to Ikari.

Gendo just grunted.

"How's Asuka and unit-02?" Saki asked.

"She's still not synchronising." Maya replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside unit-02's entry plug.

"Come on, work damn you," Asuka screamed "you're my doll, you're supposed to obey my every order!"

A voice flashed through Asuka's mind.

"Eva has it's own mind."

"You're blocking yourself."

Asuka could hear another voice, this time coming from the intercom with the control room.

"Their moving in on Shinji," Maya said "there's nothing he can do!"

"Rrrrrrrrrgg, WORK!!!" Asuka screamed, "please."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asuka's synchronised!" Maya exclaimed with joy.

"What?" Saki asked.

"Great!" Misato shouted "no time to delay, send her on an alternate route through one of the mountain tunnels and ambush those creeps."

"Roger!" Hyuga replied as he keyed a code into his terminal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Eva launch bay, the catapult holding unit-02 released, sending the Eva flying up one of the launch tunnels.

"I'll show you what I'm made of!" Asuka shouted from inside her entry plug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside unit-01's entry plug, Shinji struggled to get a hold of his senses as he watched three Jet Alone approach him, moving in for the kill. Just as the young boy was about to give up, he could see something in the distance.

Eva-02 came flying out of one of the Evangelion launch exits that was built into the mountains surrounding Tokyo-3, the Eva spread out it's arms as it came free of the launch restraints and was flung into the air. The crimson armoured Eva looked like an angel of death as it bore down on it's enemies with ferocity.

"Asuka?" Shinji said from his entry plug.

The red Evangelion moved into a flying kick as it was still in the air. In just a few seconds it made contact with the Jet Alone which was holding the particle beam weapon, it's leg spearing into the back of the remote controlled robot causing it to fall forward, between two Eva armament buildings.

"Misato!" Asuka called through her intercom.

"Send her the short range Positron rifle!" Misato said to Hyuga, Asuka could hear them through the open channel.

"Roger, sending Positron 20x Rifle to armament building 20." Hyuga replied.

Within the space of a few seconds, the building to Asuka's right opened, revealing the positron rifle. Before she could grab it, the two other Jet Alone abandoned Shinji and headed towards Asuka. They opened fire with weapons that were attached to their shoulders. However, unit-02 instinctively unfolded it's AT field and the weapon's projectiles merely bounced off the force field. Asuka took this as her chance to grab the positron rifle. With the weapon in hand, Asuka started to unload round after round of positron beams into the Jet Alone to the right.

"Die, damn you!" Asuka screamed as she watched each beam smashing into the Jet Alone's armour.

Eventually the Jet Alone collapsed, electricity crackling on it's surface.

Asuka brought the weapon on the other Jet Alone, which was now just ahead of her. Unit-02 pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"Shiese, out of charge." Asuka cursed to herself.

Eva-02 tossed the weapon aside and drew it's progressive knife from it's shoulder.

"Come get some." Asuka smirked.

Indeed, the Jet Alone decided to 'get some' as it attacked unit-02, knocking the knife out of it's hands and wrestling with it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji watched Asuka from inside unit-01, and had finally brought himself round, trying to shrug off the pain. He stood his Eva up, still watching unit-02 and the Jet Alone struggling in front of him. He would have gone to help her had the two Jet Alone he had disabled previously started to make an attack on him, firing their shoulder weapons at him. Shinji wasn't going to make the same mistake twice and immediately unfolded his AT field, turning to face his two attackers.

Realising that he had left his progressive knife in the shoulder of the Jet Alone he had been fighting previously, Shinji drew a hand gun for Eva from his other shoulder compartment. And unloaded several rounds at the two Jet Alone that were approaching him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka grappled with the Jet Alone for a while until she gained the upper hand and threw it down on the ground. Before she could finish it off, the Jet Alone launched a surprise attack, shooting a beam of energy from it's left arm, forcing unit-02 back.

"Why, do you have to have so many hidden weapons?" Asuka screamed at the robot before her.

She could hear the sound of aircraft above.

Without warning, two of the aircraft that had carried the Jet Alone, launched an air strike on unit-02 causing the Eva to lose it's balance and topple over.

"Cowards!" Asuka screamed again "why don't you come down here and fight?"

The Jet Alone she was fighting before now approached Asuka and unit-02 while the young pilot wasn't aware and fired a beam at the Eva's back, cutting the umbilical cable.

Asuka noticed the switch from external power to internal and brought her attention back to the Jet Alone.

"Clever bastard." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asuka, are you okay?" Shinji asked through the intercom.

"Don't worry about me, you don't have time to." Asuka replied.

Shinji brought his weapon round again to bear on the two advancing Jet Alone, shooting at the one with the gaping hole in it's chest from his previous attack, firing several more bullets at it. When he decided that the weapon he was using wasn't going to have much of an effect, Shinji dropped it and charged at the two advancing Jet Alone, smashing into his target and leaving the other one behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unit-02's cable has been cut Major." Hyuga said to Misato.

"Prepare another and send it to her as soon as possible." Misato replied.

"Roger." Hyuga replied as he keyed into his terminal. His efforts were answered by a beeping. "What? The signal's not being accepted!"

"That's not possible," Misato said "headquarters hasn't sustained any damage yet, it can't be broken."

"Nevertheless, it is happening." Saki said, "we must accept that and move on."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back, on the battlefield in Tokyo-3.

"You've got five minutes to live now, you pile of junk!" Asuka shouted at the Jet Alone in front of her.

Unit-02 charged at the Jet Alone, bringing it's full weight to bear on the robot. When the two came to a stop, the Jet Alone tried to throw a punch at unit-02. It was stopped however, as unit-02 caught the punch with it's left hand. With her free hand, Asuka grabbed the Jet Alone at the torso and lifted it up. With Shinji taking care of one of the other Jet Alones, Asuka decided that the free one would make a nice target and threw the robot in her grip at it.

The Jet Alone that was not being destroyed by Shinji watched as another of the robots came flying at it.

Asuka chuckled as the two Jet Alone collided and were engulfed in a fireball. She took a look at the Eva's clock and saw that she had three minutes of activation time remaining.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji stopped plowing his Jet Alone through the Tokyo-3 streets and thought it was time to end it. Shinji grabbed the Jet Alone by it's torso and stood it up on the ground.

"Asuka!" he shouted through the intercom to unit-02's pilot.

"Here I am." She replied.

Shinji watched as unit-02 charged towards where he was standing with the Jet Alone. The red Evangelion took a jump and flew at the robot with a kick, smashing into the Jet Alone's head knocking it out of Shinji's grasp.

The hapless opponent tried to stand up but was hit by another of Asuka's blows.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the control room.

"Be careful Asu" Misato said to the pilot of Eva-02 but was cut off by Dr. Saki Murasawa.

"Go for it Asuka, finish it off!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Jet Alone tried desperately to make a last stand but before it could fire any more of it's weapons, Asuka pounced on it and drew the progressive knife that Shinji had embedded in it's shoulder and with a final attack, thrust the knife into the Jet Alone's head causing the lit head to dim as it was destroyed.

"Worthless dolls." Asuka said to herself as her unit-02 de-activated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   [1]: mailto:shinsachiel@hotmail.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

Angel's Retribution, Fanfiction by Chris Savage, [shinsachiel@hotmail.com][1]  
Disclaimer : Evangelion and it's characters do not belong to me and I take no credit whatsoever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION:   
ANGEL'S RETRIBUTION

**Part III: Into Alpha**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv headquarters

"The Mitosis process in Unit-Alpha has been finished, Necrosis has been stopped in the Eva's arms and head." Said a voice operator of the Eva cage.

"So, the Eva is ready for combat now?" Misato asked from the operations room.

"Almost, there are just a few final things to finish off with." Ritsuko replied.

"Destroyed by one of our own, ironic." Misato said

Work continued as normal in Nerv headquarters, so that accounted for the half-full, or half-empty as Ritsuko would say, cups of coffee. As usual, all work under the supervision of Dr. Ritsuko Akagi was finished well ahead of schedule, faster than normal since she has less work than before, but this gave her more time to work on one other project.

"Well I'm finished, so I'll be on my way." Ritsuko said.

"Okay," replied Misato before she took a sip of cold coffee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You took care of those robots pretty well, Asuka." Shinji said, he was sat in Misato's apartment, his home, with Asuka, Toji, Kensuke and Hikari with him. Pen Pen wasn't far off as usual.

"Of course I did, this is me you're talking about." Asuka replied.

"Here we go again." Toji muttered to Kensuke.

Asuka ignored Toji and continued to profess her greatness.

"Where would you be if I hadn't saved you Shinji?" she continued.

Shinji stared blankly at Asuka, Toji was surprised at what she said.

"You saved Shinji!" Toji exclaimed.

"Yeah, so what?" Asuka replied.

"Now I can see why Shinji's so depressed." Kensuke said to Toji.

"Yeah, rescued by the devil." Toji replied.

"WHAT WAS THAT MONKEY BOY?" Asuka screamed.

"What'd I do?" Shinji said, surprised.

"No, not you Shinji, him." Asuka said while pointing to Toji.

"I thought that was my name." Shinji replied.

"I thought you didn't like it." Asuka said, wryly.

Shinji sighed, Asuka turned her attention to Toji. The rest watched as Asuka started harassing Toji and then watching Toji insult her as well. Shinji decided he'd leave the others and got up to walk out onto the balcony. There he could see the vastness of the second Tokyo-3, Tokyo-4 he thought to himself but the city was still named Tokyo-3 even though it had practically bee rebuilt from scratch. Interrupting his train of thought, Shinji could hear footsteps behind him.

"Qwaaaaaa?" 

It was Pen Pen. As Shinji looked back at the small penguin he could see and hear Toji and Asuka arguing, again.

"What are we going to do with them Pen Pen?" he asked.

"Qwaaaa." Replied Pen Pen.

"Why do they always have to fight with each other?"

"Qwaaaaa?"

"Why do we have to fightthem?"

"Qwaaaaaaa."

Shinji looked at the penguin again.

"Why am I talking to a penguin?" he said, "this is so dumb."

"OW!" Shinji cried, he looked down and saw Pen Pen by his leg. "Why'd you bite me?"

"Qwa!" Pen Pen squawked back.

"I'm sorry." Shinji said to the warm water penguin.

"Qwaa Qwaa!" Pen Pen replied, as if he was saying 'I should think so to.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Central Dogma, Dummy Plug test facility.

Rei Ayanami is inside the giant tube in the centre of the room, several more tubes are coming out of the centre one and feeding out to all around the room. Rei is not alone, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi stands at a console not too far from the centre tube. Ritsuko is running tests but one result on the console before her catches her eye and bewilders the scientist.

"What! Two?" she said in amazement.

"Well, we've seen it happen before, so I guess I can use this to accomplish my task." She continued.

Rei opened her eyes and looked at Ritsuko as she keyed several commands into the console.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ikari is better prepared than we had thought." Said Lorenz Kiel.

"Yes, it seems that we will have to use more force when the day comes." Said one of the Seele monoliths.

"We will have to initiate projects 0 and 4." Said another of Seele's inner circle.

"What is the preliminary status of these projects?" Kiel asked.

"Project 0's data has already been retrieved, project 4 is just awaiting the order." Answered a voice from a Seele monolith.

"Then the preparations will be ready on time." Kiel said again.

The Seele monoliths apart from Kiel's all disappeared, another voice could be heard though.

"Indeed, everything is going to your plan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You mean that Unit-Alpha is ready for testing?" Misato asked down her cellular phone.

"Yes," replied Ritsuko "I'm trusting you will be there, the test is tomorrow." 

Misato stood by Hyuga in Nerv's central control room inside the geo-front HQ, her phone had rung just a minute ago, interrupting her work only to find she was going to have even more work.

"Isn't this all a bit sudden?" Misato asked.

"We need to save as much time as possible, the synchronisation tests need to be as soon as possible." Ritsuko replied.

Misato snorted.

"There's one more thing as well." Ritsuko said.

"What is that then?"

"Make sure Shinji and Asuka are there too, on stand-by."

"But why?" Misato asked in surprise.

"Just in case." Ritsuko replied coldly.

"Fine." Misato replied before closing the line, her friendship with Ritsuko wasn't at an all time high due to recent events and the scientist's pushy demeanour didn't impress Misato one bit.

"Is unit-Alpha really ready for testing?" Hyuga asked.

"Yeah," Misato replied "and what's more, Ritsuko wants Shinji and Asuka to be on stand-by for the duration of the test."

"It seems nothing ever goes to plan here." Hyuga said.

Misato nodded.

"They're probably already expecting the test to be a total disaster."

"You can't really blame them," Hyuga paused "after what happened the last time."

"I suppose," Misato replied "but what are they hiding this time?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Shinji cried "you can't be serious Misato."

"I'm being as serious as I can." She replied "you're only being asked to watch over Rei's synchronisation test."

"I don't understand. Why do they need us to look after her?" Asuka asked Misato.

"Just In case." Misato replied solemnly.

"In case it goes out of control?" Shinji asked.

"With what's happened with the last two children, we have to make sure nothing like that happens again." Misato replied.

"But still"

"No buts, Shinji. This is an order, you can't avoid it."

Shinji drooped back in the chair he was sitting on and then looking at the other two.

"So I have no choice, as usual."

"That's right!" Asuka joked.

A part of Shinji didn't want to watch over this test because he might have to fight with Rei's Eva, another part of him didn't want to do the task either but for a different reason, he wanted to make his own choice in the matter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready for tomorrow's test, Rei?" Gendo Ikari asked as he walked down one of the many corridors in Nerv HQ with the first child, Rei Ayanami.

"Yes sir." She replied, the girl looked at commander Ikari, the amnesty that had been in her eyes much recently was gone. The commander smiled back.

"I'm sure everything will go accordingly this time." Gendo said as he unfixed himself from Rei's gaze.

"Yes sir, there will be no problems."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the first child's synchronisation test is scheduled for tomorrow?" Kiel asked.

"Yes sir, I will inform you of the results as soon as I can." Replied a voice, which didn't belong to one of Seele's inner circle. Indeed the room was empty save for Lorenz Kiel at his desk and a figure, cloaked in shadows.

"Is the prospected result high?"

"Yes, tests have already been run on the subject in accordance with the unit's prototype data."

"So there are no problems expected?"

"We, excuse me, Nerv has insured that all problems have been bypassed."

"And that means that it is just a regular Eva?"

"Yes, I have not noticed anything which would prove otherwise, just a regular Evangelion."

"Thank you." Kiel replied, "you are now dismissed."

With that, the figure before Kiel vanished from the room.

"So Ikari, the first of your new series is completed, I didn't think you would be so bold as to attempt to stand against us." Kiel said to himself. "However, a mere two Evas added to your current two is nothing compared to our forces, not even with Eva-01 in your possession. And yet, we have more than you think Ikari."

The Seele monoliths suddenly appeared in the room.

"In regards to projects 0 and 4?" one of Seele asked.

"Indeed." Kiel replied, "How are the projects?" 

"The order has been sent for project 4, our men will be retrieving the data in a matter of days."

"Excellent." Kiel replied.

"And project 0 is running to schedule, completion will be in a matter of weeks."

"What of the Eva series?" Kiel asked.

"They have been completed, and the dummy plug data has been uploaded. They are ready for combat at any time."

"The time is near, nothing will be able to stop us." Kiel said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day.

A coastal base on the north island of Japan, Hokkaido.

"Sir, we're getting readings of a huge submerged mass heading this way!" said a technician in the base's main control room.

"What?" panicked the commander of the base, "how large is it?"

"I can't say exactly but" the man was cut off as something on his screen horrified him. "Oh my God, it's here!"

Outside, a huge being rose from the waters close to the base. The huge white beast stood, it looked like a preying mantis with it's arms rose above it's head and hanging down. The part of the creature that stood out was an incomplete black ring around it's chest, interrupted only by something spherical that hid behind the beak of the creature's skull like face. As it started to wade it's way through the water and past the coast base, the sphere glowed red.

Red light bathed the inside of the base, panic stricken people running everywhere. A completely chaotic scene.

"What is it doing?" the commander asked his subordinates.

"It looks likeit's going to attack us!" replied a technician.

As the creature noticed the panic and chaos coming from the close by base, it moved towards it. The creature now stood over the base but it cast no shadow onto it. An orange substance came out from the being's hands and dropped onto the buildings below. The substance burned straight through the base, dissolving what came into contact with it. The beast moved away from the base, continuing on it's way but after it had gone about two kilometres from the base it turned around. The creature's eyes lit up and an the base exploded, the cross shaped explosion engulfed the base and after a few seconds, it disappeared and with it, the base itself. Completely eradicated from the earth. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerv headquarters.

"Okay you two, it's time you boarded your Evas." Ritsuko said to Shinji and Asuka.

"Yes ma'am." Asuka said, enthusiastically. 

"Yes ma'am." Shinji said, hesitantly.

As Shinji and Asuka headed off to the Eva cages to climb aboard units-01 and 02, the figures left in the Eva activation control room were Gendo Ikari, Kouzou Fuyutsuki, Saki Murasawa, Misato Katsuragi, Ritsuko Akagi, Maya Ibuki plus a handful of technicians to run the synch test.

"Are the pilots ready?" Misato asked.

"The second and third children have entered their entry plugs and are being inserted. Rei is awaiting activation." Saki replied.

Misato stared at the green armoured Eva through the window that separated them from the giant Eva's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside unit-01's entry plug, Shinji Ikari lay, his eyes closed, awaiting the inevitable, waiting for unit-01 to be activated and for his duty to begin. 

"First level contact is clear, unit-01 has activated, on stand-by." It was Maya's voice.

Shinji opened his eyes and looked around in the Eva's cage, he was constrained by the umbilical bridge and the restraints that held back the Eva, that kept it under man's control. Yet these restraints did little except give humans a false sense of arrogance in that they have tamed the Eva beast because these restraints can't hold back the Eva. Shinji remembered as unit-01 had smashed out of it's cage when the angel that had possessed Asuka attacked Nerv and he also thought of when he first came to Tokyo-3 and the geofront, unit-01 had saved him.

"Hey Shinji, wake up!" called Asuka through the Eva's intercom.

"Huh! What?" Shinji replied.

"Looks like you're daydreaming again." Asuka said.

"Hmm."

"You're so boring you know?" Asuka told him.

"Yes, yes, I know." Shinji replied.

"Hey, don't mock me!"

"Sorry."

"Stop that." Asuka snapped.

"Stop what?" Shinji asked.

"Stop saying sorry every time something happens." Asuka said, "you're supposed to fight with me."

"I don't want to fight, and not with you anyway." 

"Why not?" Asuka asked , "Don't you know you have to stick up for yourself?"

"I've hurt too many, of my friends already. I don't want to go on hurting my friends."

"I'm your friend?" Asuka asked, "even though I'm always giving you hell."

"Yes, I like you that way. Because that's you."

Asuka sighed.

"You always keep me guessing." Asuka said before disengaging their conversation.

Shinji looked at his feet.

"I just don't want to fight anymore."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Initiating primary contact."

Inside unit-Alpha, Rei looked around the entry plug of her new Eva, once again in an Evangelion Rei felt something, something that she had never felt before, self-worth.

"Connect main power." Saki ordered.

"Roger." Maya replied.

"Main power has been connected." Ritsuko grumbled.

"Perfect, shift format to phase two. Link the pilot to unit-Alpha."

"Connect nerve links." Saki said.

After a moment, Maya replied.

"Nerve links have been successfully connected. Nothing abnormal has been detected in the central nervous system."

A phone beside sub-commander Fuyutsuki suddenly started to flash. Fuyutsuki picked it up to find out what the call was about.

"What?" he asked. "It'll have to wait, we're in the middle of a test." Fuyutsuki put the phone down.

"What was that Fuyutsuki?" Commander Ikari asked.

"A radio signal has been picked up from a base up north, but it's not important enough to pull us out of this test." Fuyutsuki replied.

"Very well, that will be examined later" Ikari said "continue the synchronisation test."

Saki nodded.

"Begin borderline countdown." She said, to Ritsuko. Dr. Akagi, not happy with being made to announce the countdown to the borderline, mumbled something to herself before getting to the aforementioned task.

"Absolute borderline will be reached in 0.9"

"0.7"

"0.5"

"0.4"

"0.3"

"0.2"

The tension in the Eva control room was growing unbearable for most, the question on everyone's mind was whether the Eva would work or not.

"0.1"

Shinji was on the edge of his seat in the Eva's cockpit, this was the moment he had been dreading, when the Eva would undoubtedly go berserk and he would have to stop it.

"Borderline has been cleared! Unit-Alpha, activated." Ritsuko stammered with relief.

The tension in the room dropped as everyone fell back in relief, except of course for Gendo who retained the normal, cold look on his face.

"Commence the linkage test." Saki said.

"Roger." Maya replied.

"How does it feel, Rei?" Misato asked.

"Fuzzy." Rei replied.

"How so?" Misato asked.

"As if I don't have complete control, that something is blocking me."

"Linkage test complete." Maya announced.

"What's the ratio?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"52.4%." Maya replied.

"That's great for her first test." Misato said.

Gendo and Saki knew that it wasn't technically her first test.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the skies, near the city of Fukuoka on the southernmost island of Japan, Kyushu, a being circles the skies. It's body almost completely black save for an incomplete white ring, stopped only by a sphere below the creature's beak-like skull face. It's two arms protruding from the beast's torso, from on top of it's body come a pair of what can only be described as shrivelled wings.

Below, in an observation tower in Fukuoka.

"What is that?" 

"I don't know," came a reply "but we shouldn't stick around to find out."

The creature, now having been spotted and reported to the city council watches as chaos and panic is being caused below. Sirens engulf the area with their deafening blare, people scurry around trying to evacuate the city. With traffic jams everywhere, people are now deferring to their feet to get them out of the city. However, the being just watches as the chaos ensues and it flies over the city and continues northward bound.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was the signal that we picked up earlier then?" Fuyutsuki asked from his position at the control tower.

"I've got it here," Shigeru replied "I'll play it back."

Shigeru entered the necessary commands into his terminal and the recording started playing.

Something appeared on the screen instead.

It was Shinji, Asuka and Misato.

"Shinji, is Asuka okay?" she asked.

The Shinji on the main screen didn't pay attention to Misato's question but kept talking to Asuka.

"Asuka, I love you, please don't die." He said.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

Shocked, Shigeru turned round immediately.

"I'm sorry commander, I"

Shigeru found that it wasn't the commander shouting at him, but Asuka.

"What is this?" she asked again.

"I, uh must have got the wrong recording, heh." Shigeru said.

"Enough of this lieutenant, play the correct transmission this time." Gendo said.

"Yes sir, sorry about that."

Gendo didn't look impressed, but then again he never does. Asuka was fuming, Misato wasn't too happy either.

Again, Shigeru keyed a command into the console and this time the correct recording came up. The main screen said, 'sound only'.

"This is the coastal base at Sapporo, we've come under attack from a huge entity of about skyscraper size. It appeared from out of the waterwhat is this, Acid? EVERYONE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"

"The rest is just screams sir." Shigeru said as he stopped the recording.

"What do you think it was?" Misato asked.

"Could it bean angel?" Fuyutsuki asked in disbelief.

Gendo just smirked behind his hands at his desk.

"What's it's ETA?" Misato asked.

"The target's estimated time of arrival is 16:47." Hyuga replied.

"That means we've got just over an hour." Ritsuko said.

"Then we'll have to move out to intercept the enemy when it reaches Tokyo-3." Misato said as she looked up at commander Ikari.

Gendo nodded.

"Shinji, Asuka, you'll have to get geared up." Misato said as she faced the two children who were now longer dressed in their plug suits.

"Roger." Asuka said. Shinji looked at the floor and fumbled his feet.

"Shinji!" Misato said.

"R-roger." He replied.

Shinji and Asuka left the control room for their locker rooms.

"What about Rei?" Misato asked.

"We don't want to push her right away and there's still an error remaining with the interface." Saki replied.

"We'll have her put on standby." Misato said.

"Why?" Ritsuko asked.

"As you would say, "Misato answered "just in case."

Before Rei left however, one of the phones flashed on. Shigeru immediately turned it on general broadcast.

"This is Fukuoka city, we've detected a huge being passing through our airspace and heading in your direction, towards Tokyo-3."

"Another?" Misato said, puzzled.

"We'll tell the other two when they board their Evas," Ritsuko said "Rei should get in unit-Alpha all the more if there is a second threat."

"Right." Misato said, "Rei, get ready."

Rei immediately complied and headed for the exit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we go again." Asuka said to herself as she changed into her plug-suit. 

The girl shut the locker in front of her.

"A chance to prove yourself to them." She said as she pressed the button on her left wrist, tightening the entry plug suit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji Ikari was sitting, slumped on a bench in the men's lockers, his plug suit in his hands.

"I don't want to fightI can't fight, not an angel. Not after Kaoru." He said.

"That's right, I can choose what I want." He continued, "and I don't want this responsibility, they don't need me any longer because they have Asuka now, she completely destroyed those Jet Alone. They can let her fight, she wants to fight, I don't."

Shinji stood up and dropped his plug suit to the ground. The boy made his way to the door and left, leaving everything behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making her way to the locker rooms, Rei Ayanami spotted a familiar boy coming out of the other locker room.

"Ikari?" she said.

The boy started to run away.

"Shinji?"

Rei followed Shinji, running after him down the many corridors in the geofront headquarters, abandoning her own duty as she tried to catch up with the boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit, where's Shinji, and Rei?" Misato asked.

"Do you think he's run away again, Misato?" Ritsuko asked.

"I don't know," she replied "maybe he's just running a little late."

"I doubt it." Ritsuko said.

"Is Asuka ready?" Misato asked.

"Yes, she's ready to board the Eva at any time." Saki replied.

"Make it so." Misato said.

"Don't do this to us Shinji." Misato thought to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the edges of Tokyo-3, the preying mantis type creature had arrived. It looked over the city, noticing most of the buildings retracted into the ground, civilians evacuated, a tranquil site. The creature didn't move forward and attack the city, instead it just stood on the outskirts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Target 1 has passed the first line of defence and has stopped." Hyuga said.

"Are we getting a blood pattern reading on the creature?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Affirmative, the target's blood pattern isorange!" Hyuga said with surprise.

"Send unit-02 out, intercept the target if it makes a move but otherwise, I want you to stay where you are Asuka." Misato said.

"Roger, Misato." Asuka replied.

"Eva launch!" Misato shouted.

The red Evangelion let loose from it's catapult and shot up the launch tunnel towards Tokyo-3 above. Asuka felt the familiar rush that filled her when unit-02 was launched. Asuka smiled inwardly as she was about to face her second battle since that incident.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji, still running from his duty, finally got a chance to rest, he'd reached an elevator and ran inside, pressing the button to take him to the top. Inside, he caught his breath and thought to himself.

"Why am I running away again?"

"I said I wouldn't run away again but here I am."

The lift reached the top and Shinji stepped out, he'd have to walk from here on.

Rei had just reached the bottom of the lift where Shinji had run into but before she got into it she heard something.

"Pilots Ikari and Ayanami to report immediately to Eva cages, repeat. Pilots Ikari and Ayanami to report immediately to Eva cages. This is a red alert situation, attack imminent."

Rei decided to let Shinji go and instead she turned back to get ready for the battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember to keep a lookout for the other target, Asuka." Misato said from the control room.

"Roger." Asuka replied.

Misato turned to face the commanders.

"Sir, what should we classify the target as?" she asked.

"Well, we don't have suffi" Fuyutsuki replied before being cut off by Gendo.

"Classify the target as an angel, proceed with the operation."

"Yes sir." Misato replied.

"Why an angel, Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"If the committee thinks that angels still exist, then they won't be so quick as to launch an attack on us." Gendo replied.

"But what is it then?" Fuyutsuki asked.

Gendo didn't reply, Fuyutsuki decided not to continue questioning the commander but he heard something come from Gendo.

"All in due time professor."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, in Tokyo-3 it had begun raining slightly. Asuka looked around at the area, trying to figure out what was going to happen if anything. She noticed something different when she looked up at the clouds, something moving around in the sky.

"Misato, I think there's something up there." Asuka said.

"Be careful Asuka, it could be the other one." Misato replied

The shadow in the sky circled through the clouds but without any warning it suddenly dived down.

"It's attacking!" Misato shouted.

"Time to take you down." Asuka said.

Asuka moved unit-02 to face the incoming angel, the Eva pointed it's positron rifle at the angel and fired off two rounds before the two beings met. The angel crashed into unit-02, pushing it back into one of the armament buildings and causing the Evangelion to fire a few shots off randomly making explosions everywhere. Asuka regained her senses and returned to fighting the angel, she looked at the angel corrected it's stance too, standing up on it's two giant legs. The angel looked at unit-02 through it's two eyes and Asuka looked straight back at it, the angel blinked it's eyes.

Asuka clutched her head.

"Ngghhh!"

The angel broke the stand-off and charged at the reeling Eva, smashing into it head on.

"Asuka, are you okay?" Misato asked.

"I'm fine, I can continue." Asuka replied.

Asuka locked arms with the angel but before she started fighting it she noticed another figure fast approaching.

"It's the other angel, watch out Asuka!" Misato shouted.

Unit-02 raised it's leg and kicked the first angel away from itself, the angel that had been approaching now leapt on unit-02, grabbing it's arms with it's own. This angel too blinked it's hollow eyes, causing Asuka to shudder in pain but she regained her senses. Asuka noticed something coming out from the angel's hands and falling onto unit-02's arms.

"Arghhhhh!" Asuka screamed.

"What is it?" Misato asked.

"It must be the acid that killed the personnel at that base." Saki replied.

"Asuka, spread your AT field!" Misato exclaimed.

Immediately, Asuka expanded her AT field, knocking the angel away from her, trying to knock off the pain which was numbing her arms, Asuka stood up properly again. The angel that had dived from the sky now seemed to be generating it's own AT field, dispersing unit-02's. The angel pounced on unit-02 but Asuka gave it a kick before it could reach her. Incredibly, instead of being knocked back by the blow, unit-02's leg was knocked off the angel and it continued it's assault on the red Evangelion.

"I don't understand, I can't hurt it." Asuka said.

"Hang in there Asuka, Rei's coming to help you soon." Misato replied.

"Not wondergirl." Asuka said to herself as she desperately tried to deflect the blows coming from the angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji Ikari had now escaped the geo-front through one of the emergency tunnels and had now reached the surface of Tokyo-3. The boy looked out to see that there were two angels andunit-02. One of the angels had unit-02 pinned and was attacking it, Shinji watched as the second moved in as well.

"Asuka." He said.

The second angel now jumped on unit-02, the red Evangelion was being overwhelmed and couldn't seem to return any damage in their direction. Shinji couldn't watch it any more and ran away, heading for the outskirts of the city.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is too much for her to take," Misato said "we've got to get her out of there, eject the entry plug!"

Emergency lit upon on Maya's terminal.

"Negative, the signal's not being accepted." She said.

"How's Rei?" Misato asked.

"A10 Neural synapses are operating within normal limits, she's ready to launch." Ritsuko replied.

"Then launch her." Misato said.

In the Eva hanger bay, the green Evangelion was released from the catapult and send flying above. The Eva rushed up the launch tunnel and within seconds it would be ready to fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get off me!" Asuka screamed at the two angels

The angels were both on top of unit-02, swinging blow after blow at it, acid all over the Evangelion, Asuka couldn't take the pain for much longer. From the corner of her eye though, she noticed something come from out of the ground. The green unit-Alpha rose from out of the ground, standing over the two angels, scavenging like jackals at Eva-02. With this new presence, the angels turned from Eva-02 and focused themselves on the green Evangelion. Unit-02 was now free but Asuka couldn't move herself just yet.

"Asuka, retreat to retrieval route 27, get out of there." Misato said.

"No, I can go on." Asuka replied stubbornly.

"You'll die if you stay there any longer, this is an order, don't disobey it!"

Asuka grumbled.

"Okay."

Asuka tried to move her Evangelion but found that something was blocking her.

"I can't move it, Misato." She said.

"What?" Misato wasn't referring to Asuka though.

Asuka's mind was side-tracked from her own problem as well.

Everyone watched as the two angels drew closer to each other and then appeared to merge. The angels started to form one being. With a flash, the two angels were gone and now a single being stood before unit-Alpha. It's body the shape as the two angels, it had two arms over it's head and two coming from it's side, a pair of shrivelled wings below it's lower arms, it's body separated into the two colours of the previous angels separated by the angel's core, just above the core was it's head, no longer a beaked skull shape but now it took the form of a Yin Yang.

"It merged it's body." Misato said.

"Like the 7th angel." Ritsuko continued.

The angel, now merged into one, suddenly pounced on the green Evangelion forcing it back until it's back collided with one of the massive Eva armament buildings. Recovering from the shock of the attack, Rei brought her senses back round and made an attack on the angel herself. Bringing her Evangelions legs up from the ground she kicked the angel away, freeing unit-Alpha from the angel's grasp. The angel was knocked back but smashed straight into the paralysed unit-02, with her nerve links still active Asuka felt the pain through her body as the angel landed on her Eva.

"Move dammit!" Asuka cursed at her Eva.

With one final attempt at getting unit-02 to respond, Asuka set aside everything that was bothering her and just concentrated on getting the Eva to move. With neither the angel nor the green Evangelion doing anything she had no distractions. The Evangelion however, would not move. Asuka gave up trying and just sank back into the cockpit's seat. 

The angel now started to move, shoving itself off unit-02 it brought itself to stand. Now facing Rei's Evangelion the angel returned to it's chosen target. Rei stood before the angel, waiting for it to move. She didn't have to wait long though and the angel began slowly moving towards her. Rei moved forward as well. Suddenly the angel threw itself off the ground and soared over unit-Alpha's head, landing behind it, the perfect chance to strike was not delayed and the angel attacked before Rei could respond to it's actions. Grabbing the Eva with it's lower arms, the angel had it in it's grasp again. The angel latched onto the Eva's arms with it's upper arms and the acid started to be produced. Rei felt the burning pain in her own arms, she wouldn't let the angel have the upper hand though and tried her best to release the Eva from it's grasp. After a lot of struggling, Rei released her Eva from the angel's lower arms, before she could do any more the fuzzy sense that had been blocking her from the Eva in her synchronisation test earlier came back to her and caused her own senses to fade away.

With a mighty roar coming from behind the Eva's armoured head, Evangelion unit-Alpha, using the angel's upper arms as a pivot, swung over the angel and landed behind it taking the angel's upper two arms with it. An orange yellow substance cam pouring out from where the angel's arms had been attached to it's body, pouring on the ground and started burning through the ground even taking some cars that had been left out in the city with it. Behind the angel, the green Evangelion drew back it's right arm and then thrust it forward straight into the angel's back, the force of the blow was so great that the Eva's arm went straight through the angel smashing through it's core as it came out of the angel's chest. The red sphere erupted in a mixture of orange and red which splattered everywhere within a close proximity. Only a few seconds later did the angel explode in a huge column of fire, forcing Rei and her Evangelion back into the armament building that she had been sent into by the angel just a few moments before. Asuka could do nothing except watch helplessly during the whole battle.

"Why couldn't I hurt it and she could?" she asked herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji Ikari's absence had alerted Nerv and before he could have left Tokyo-3, he was recovered by Nerv special intelligence. Brought back to stand before Major Katsuragi the next day after having been detained in one of Nerv's geofront cells, the boy felt himself grow tense.

"Why did you do this Shinji?" Misato asked, "why did you run away again?"

"Idon't know." Shinji stammered a reply.

"That's crap, you and I both know that!" Misato snapped back.

Shinji could feel the emotions and with them, the tears in his eyes as he brought he real reply.

"I couldn't fightnot an angel."

He paused.

"Not after Kaoru."

Misato looked at the child in front of her, although she sympathised with his feelings she felt that it didn't make up for his lack of respect for his orders and the betrayal to his friends, Asuka had been hurt quite bad and could have been in more trouble had Rei not arrived when she did.

But Shinji didn't have just confronting Misato to worry with, soon he would have to explain himself to his father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   [1]: mailto:shinsachiel@hotmail.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

Angel's Retribution, Fanfiction by Chris Savage, [shinsachiel@hotmail.com][1]  
Disclaimer: Evangelion and it's characters do not belong to me and I take no credit whatsoever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION:   
ANGEL'S RETRIBUTION

**Part IV: Bête noire**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did we recover any valuable data from the last battle?" Misato asked leaning over Hyuga's shoulder to look at display of Hyuga's computer terminal. However, they weren't in the normal operations tower in Central Dogma but in the strategical battle room surrounded by tens of monitors playing, and re-playing, clips of the battle between the angel and Eva-02 and alpha. 

"The only information we've been able to recover so far was that the two parts of the angel possessed the ability to merge into one, although it is uncertain that the angel had split it's form before being detected in order to surprise us." Hyuga replied.

"But the angels came from two opposite directions, hundreds of miles away from each other, I don't think the angel had been fused like that before." Misato said. "Did we get any confirmations on the blood type?"

"The first half of the angel was scanned and the blood pattern was confirmed as orange, that didn't change however when it merged together with it's other half."

"And what of that other half?" Misato asked, "what was its blood type?"

"That angel's blood pattern couldn't be scanned, it's unknown whether the two possessed the same blood pattern." Hyuga replied

"What are these things, how could they be classified as angels when their blood pattern was orange and not blue?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, in Tokyo-3, a man with a sack thrown over his shoulder walked down a busy street shielding his eyes from sun that shone especially brightly this day. The man spotted a small, secluded ramen stall with a good shade in the corner of his view and headed for it in the hopes of finding some shelter from the sun's heat. Once sat down, the man produced a booklet from his sack. Opening the cover, he examined the contents but the way he read it suggested that he'd looked over it many times before.

"Nerv huh?" he said to himself. The man felt a presence behind him and swiftly turned around to see who it was.

"Are you going to order soon?" said the person behind him; it was just the owner of the ramen stall.

"Oh, yes." He replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in Central Dogma, Gendo Ikari is sitting at his desk, the usual pose, with no signs of external emotion. His sub-commander, Kouzou Fuyutsuki, is not at his usual place by the commander's side; it seems that Ikari is waiting for something. The silence of the room is broken when the doors at the far end of the room open, revealing two Nerv intelligence personnel and a boy, Shinji Ikari. The two agents bring Shinji closer to the commander's desk until they reach within a few metres of Gendo where they stop. Shinji raises his head to look at his father; he gets the usual cold glare back at him, which makes Shinji shudder a little.

"Why did you leave your responsibility?" Gendo asked accusingly.

Shinji bit on his lip and tensed a little.

"Why?" He asked again.

Shinji's response was more of a nervous reaction than a reply.

"I hate Eva." Shinji continued, "Whenever I pilot it, I hurt someone. I thought it would be best if I did nothing at all."

Gendo looked at his son before talking to him.

"Shinji, you must not run away."

Shinji looked befuddled, yet inside he felt a little better, his father had called him by his name, something which he had done probably only once before since he had come to Nerv. He wondered if something that he said had affected his father but he forgot these thoughts because he had been called by his name. He was so trapped in his mind that he didn't even hear anything else.

"Take him to the major, I have a meeting now." Gendo said.

The two Nerv agents complied almost instantly, and accompanied Shinji Ikari out of the room. Another figure came into the vast room, the current E-project chairperson, Dr. Murasawa, bearing reports and sheets on a clipboard.

"Do you have the current status of the other Evangelion with you doctor?" Ikari asked.

"Yes sir." She replied. "The Evangelion designated as omega has currently been through some technical difficulties, the Eva's front shell and body armour was damaged and had to be completely replaced. Aside from that the project has suffered no other problems and there will be only a minimal delay in it's production."

"And the pilot?" Gendo asked.

"Ah yes, the sixth child has been ready for some time now as I'm sure you already know. A preliminary test has already run with him and the Eva, which proved positive to our schedule. One thing's for sure, his preparation won't be a hindrance to the project."

"Excellent," replied the commander "I want the Eva and it's pilot shipped here as soon as possible, if necessary the construction is to be finished here." 

Saki nodded and headed on her way out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Shinji lay on his bed, his mind locked in thought, of events that had occurred since his arrival in Tokyo-3. The first time he piloted Eva and it's results, how Toji beat up on him because he piloted the machine. 'I wonder what it would have been like if I'd never had come here?' he asked himself. 'It would probably much more peaceful, for certain.' He told himself, 'but I wouldn't really have any friends, or have met people like Misato, or Kaoru.' He also thought about his father, the words he had said to him earlier:

'Shinji, you must not run away.'

He vaguely remembered his father saying that to him before, some years ago however, and wondered whether he said those words because he just wanted him to stay and pilot unit-01, or … if he was helping his own son, as a father. As a father, the words seemed to have no effect when he used them to describe his own father, 'He'd never treated me that way before, why should he do so now?' Shinji looked up at the ceiling, the only object above him was his room's light, it wasn't switched on and wasn't very easy to spot in the dim room. A light that does not serve its purpose might as well not be there, what difference would it make? What difference would it make if Shinji decided to leave Tokyo-3? 'I can't serve my purpose can I?' he thought, 'I can't serve the purpose father has for me. Why should I be here?' Shinji hadn't thought about Eva in this way before, opening up his mind to himself, discovering his own weakness and there was no-one there to support him. Shinji sighed.

"I wish Kaoru was here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her own bed, Asuka Soryu engaged her mind, casting back to the earlier battle against the first new angel for some time. 'Why couldn't I touch it and that dumb wonder girl could? And stupid Shinji didn't even come rushing the rescue with his cape behind him in his invincible Eva.' Invincible Eva; Asuka thought about that for some time, 'what makes unit-01 so special that Ikari can score high synch tests without even making an effort?' Defeat in Asuka's mind, not just that from the battle against the angel but from losing to Ayanami, and even Shinji. Her pride took a stumble just thinking about it, an aftershock. The light was switched on in Asuka's room, feeling more comfortable under it's glow, she felt as if she was in the spotlight although the spotlight had been more of a judgement to her recently, seemingly unable to perform like she used to. The young girl turned her head to face the wall, and place her pillow over her head to block out any outwardly noises as she started to cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A red glow,

Ominous feeling, a droplet of water cold and slight;

Coextensive, gradually reducing in size. 

Now an empty feeling

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the morning dawned Shinji Ikari dragged himself from his bed, much earlier than usual did he rise this day. Hoping to leave for school before anyone else woke which was the opposite of his usual cycle where he made everyone else late. Walking from his room into the corridor he realised now that he wasn't the only one awake. Shinji approached the early riser but stopped a few feet short. He crouched down and looked at the small Penguin before him.

"Good morning Pen Pen." He said softly so as not to wake anyone else. Pen Pen responded with a distressed cry. Shinji thought that he might be hungry so he picked the penguin up and took him with him into the kitchen. 

Shinji let Pen Pen free again before heading over to the breadbox. He let the toaster do the job of making breakfast for himself and the penguin and sat down at the table. A few tapping noises made on the furniture made Shinji suspicious and he lowered his view towards the floor, where Pen Pen could be seen struggling to get up onto one of the chairs. Shinji knew that Pen Pen shouldn't really be sitting at the table on a chair but he decided to help him up anyway, the warm water penguin was greatly pleased at this. Shinji returned to his own seat and noticed that Pen Pen was looking at him in a curious way, Shinji started to talk to him.

"Are you wondering why I'm up so early?" he asked. Pen Pen seemed to understand and replied with a little nod. "I don't want to face Misato or Asuka yet, I don't think either of them are too happy with me." Pen Pen made an unusual cry. "I've been avoiding them since yesterday, but I don't think I can much longer." He said with distress. Shinji jumped as the now toasted bread hopped out of its machine. Making a pause in his conversation with Pen Pen, he went to get the toast. Pen Pen looked at his toast funnily as Shinji lay it before him. "Hmm, what's that?" Shinji asked, he soon realised what. "Sorry, the toast is a little burned, I must have had my mind on other things." He finished. Pen Pen glared at his breakfast. "Well, maybe a little more than burnt." Shinji said, "here, you can have mine. It's not quite as burnt." Pen Pen didn't seem too impressed with Shinji's generosity as he looked at the boy's toast, just about equally as burnt. The two of them settled down and eat their breakfast, admittedly with some pain. Shinji only finished one slice and left the table abruptly, Pen Pen was left trying to consume his own food.

As Shinji left the apartment he glanced at the doors on the opposite side of the building.

"It seems easier to talk to the penguin." He remarked to himself. When he left the apartment block he set off into the fresh and quiet morning, a softly glowing light from the sky lit the new roads. Things seemed so much calmer when he was alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere that morning, in a dark room that seems to stretch out in all directions forever, a conference of sorts is being held. The familiar scene, a voice spoke out.

"We have received word of another attack on the capital, by a creature with the characteristics of an angel."

"So it seems," replied Kiel. "Ikari's saving grace perhaps. Could he have been planning for this?" He sounded annoyed yet worried about this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Shinji Ikari continued his walk to school he passed many buildings, roads and accommodation. None of them really stood out from each other and instead were pulled back into the similarities and repetition of the technologically advanced city. One monument seemed slightly different however, a bridge over one of the busier roads in the city, built in remembrance of the first Tokyo-3 and all that had happened before it's destruction. Shinji recalled a conversation he'd had with Asuka a few days previous of the latest attack.

"Is this it?" Shinji asked_._

"I think so," Asuka responded "it kind of blends in with the rest of the city."

"It doesn't as much as the other buildings, it looks sort of special." Shinji muttered. "I read that they built it as a remembrance of the last city and it's battles."

Asuka had turned round to face Shinji at this point since they were almost walking in file before.

"They could have made something a little more impressive though." She said.

"Like what? A statue of your Eva I suppose." Shinji retorted. 

"It doesn't have to be, just something impressive so we don't forget it," Asuka replied "this one will make all memories of the previous city fade out."

"Won't we remember it?" Shinji asked.

"I doubt it, what use is there in remembering something that doesn't exist anymore." 

"I don't think memories would go away, it seems silly just to completely forget something." Shinji replied.

"I don't think it's silly!" Asuka snapped.

Shinji looked at the bridge again, then looked down at the road it passed over, there wasn't much traffic yet. Shinji thought about what it was like not to exist anymore, just to fade out and blend back into the surroundings, about the feeling of being special. What was it to be special to Shinji, to exist? He hated asking questions like that. 

"I wish I could just grow wings and fly away from all this." He said to himself.

Shinji heard a voice calling from afar, behind him.

"Ikari!"

"Ikari!"

"IKARI!" 

Shinji turned to face Toji who was breathless from the running and shouting he had just done.

"Ikari." Toji said. "You're not up this early usually."

"No," Shinji replied "I'm not"

"I can tell something's bothering you." Toji said, with pride since he thought he had guessed correctly.

Shinji said nothing.

"Or someone…" Toji continued "She must be getting to you again, I can tell!"

Shinji looked around the surrounding again, nothing really familiar, and nothing to identify with.

"I don't think anything's to do with Asuka." Shinji said as he started to walk again.

Toji watched Shinji walk a few paces ahead of him before realising he wasn't waiting for him.

"Hey!" Toji cried, "wait up!"

"It's probably all my fault." Shinji said as Toji caught up with him.

"Aww, dun' say that!" Toji said. The two boys came to some cracks in the pavement, Toji took great care not to step on any of them, and Shinji just walked over them.

"Hey, that's bad luck to you know you know!" Toji retorted 

"Oh, I guess it doesn't make much difference." Shinji replied.

"Ah, come on, what's up with you today?" Toji asked.

Shinji shrugged. Toji pushed Shinji forward a little, "Hurry up! I don't want to be late because of you."

Toji pushed Shinji along until he decided to move a little quicker by himself. 'School didn't start for half an hour' Shinji thought, 'and it's only 10 minutes away.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, a tall man stepped onto the threshold to Nerv, taking out a special card he slid it through the receiver and the large mechanical portal to central dogma opened. Walking into the newly revealed area he looked around at his surroundings, security cameras, plenty of elevators. The train he took down to this mysterious place started to leave the station behind him, the man chose to take one of the escalators downwards. The steps slowly trundled their way, carrying their passage to yet another gate below, this time complete with guards. The Nerv officers looked at the man in a strange way as he approached them; not stopping as he reached them, the guards pushed their weapons in front of him and blocking his way.

"I'm sorry, this is a restricted area." The first guard stated in duty.

"I know." He replied nonchalantly.

The two guards looked at each other, and then back at the stranger.

"Do you have an appointment?" The second guard asked.

The man produced a booklet from his sack and showed it to the guards who immediately withdrew their state of security. They accompanied the man inside, whom, relaxed and calm brushed his dark brown hair with his right hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now it was lunchtime for Shinji and company, lessons were over for the morning and the usual pupils gathered in their usual groups to eat. Toji and Kensuke sat around Shinji, who wasn't very bright today, and started to eat. Shinji reached into his own bag and produced a boxed lunch of his own, Toji watched as he chewed on the lunch that Hikari had prepared for him as usual. Across the room from them Asuka and Hikari also started to eat, Asuka making sharp, vicious, glances at Shinji every so often. The ruckus had already started to pick up as the class' sensei had left; however it was a controllable ruckus. 

"What's the matter Asuka?" Hikari asked out of the blue. Asuka returned by glaring at Hikari and then spoke.

"Nothing," she spouted "just that dumb Shinji."

"Oh." Hikari replied.

While Toji and Kensuke seemed to be full of energy and talk, Shinji just sat and nibbled on his sandwiches, seemingly completely out of it all. His presence there added a contrasting softness to the noise that his two friends made. It was this that brought him to their attention.

"Hey, wassup you?" Toji blurted.

"Nothing." Shinji replied. Kensuke sighed and continued the interrogation for Toji.

"Is it about Asuka or what?" he asked.

"No, it's no one else," Shinji stuttered, "it's my fault."

"Whatever it is," Toji said "just forget it and talk to us."

"About anything." Kensuke continued. Shinji smiled slightly, soon the three boys were talking as a group but Shinji didn't seem completely happy about it all. Hikari and Asuka were also talking between themselves, but whenever Hikari tried to ask Asuka about Shinji or Eva she would shy away and try to avoid the question, to avoid any shame she might be feeling. Asuka's pride as an Eva pilot had taken several great trips but she still hated to be incapable, or need help from someone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Tokyo-3, maybe a few miles, a slight object, an orb, seemed to be approaching, glowing deeply, it's descent on the city seemed slow yet certain. Its presence induced negativity and the air of space around it rippled slightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Major Misato Katsuragi rose into the command operation centre on one of the platform lifts, cup of coffee ready in hand. She walked up to the chaired position of Hyuga who was analysing the data that was run through the Evangelions earlier that day. Hyuga turned his head round at Misato when he noticed that she was there, Misato signalled for him to continue his work but began to speak to him.

"Is there anything abnormal with the Evas that participated in the last battle?" she asked him.

"There's nothing wrong with Eva-02, aside from the damage that will take a few days still to repair, however there is some feedback remaining from alpha which we can't figure out." He replied. Misato looked worried. "It seems that the Eva went out of control for a few minutes in which the angel was defeated, but we don't know what caused it to act in that way." 

"A personality problem?" Misato joked.

"I shouldn't think so," Hyuga replied with amusement, "it's not like unit-01 for sure. If anyone knew then I suspect it would be Dr. Murasawa, failing that, Dr. Akagi.

"I'll see what they have to say about it then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Geo-front commander's office, Gendo Ikari and Kouzou Fuyutsuki are seated playing a game of mah-jong of which Gendo had the upper hand in. A normal point of discussion was the events forthcoming and those of past over the aforementioned game.

"How is the Eva's progress coming along?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"The new Evangelion is almost completed and will be shipped over here shortly." Gendo replied.

"I see," Fuyutsuki said in idle contemplation, "and what about that last angel. Was it really an angel?"

Gendo Ikari glanced at his friend briefly before replying. "Yes." He said while placing one of his tiles on the board, from the look on Fuyutsuki's face it seems that Gendo had won the game.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Saki!" Misato cried as she rushed down the corridors of Nerv's medical facilities. The E-project chairperson turned around to face the Major.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you happen to know anything about the unknown feedback data on unit-alpha?" Misato asked.

"That's been bothering me too, there weren't any glitches in the Eva's design and production, I can't figure it out." Saki replied. Misato paused to think, 'I wonder if Ritsuko knows anything?' 

"I've got to hurry along now," Saki said, "I'll notify you if I find anything."

"Okay." 

As Dr. Murasawa walked away from Misato she began to think about the Eva and Dr. Akagi, 'Is there something about this that she knows?' Saki cast her mind back to when she bumped into Ritsuko and saw a folder with 'top-secret' on its cover. 

"If she knows anything then I'll have to get it from her, without Katsuragi finding out." She spoke to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the main operations centre of the Geo-front, escorted by two guards, Nerv's visitor looked around at his surroundings.

"Impressive." He said to himself. 

Suddenly he was interrupted as a siren sounded and the room was basked in red light. Everyone started moving around quickly at the new status. "What's happening?" the man asked. "What about my appointment?" he continued. The two guards enforced a new-found security on him.

"We're sorry but you're not allowed in here during an emergency, you'll have to leave and wait in another room till it's over." The first guard told him.

The man looked surprised but decided to follow them out of the command centre.

Above, in the operations centre, Misato Katsuragi had just returned from the medical facility and ran towards the three technicians.

"Is it an angel?" she asked.

"We haven't been able to scan its blood pattern," Shigeru told her, "A visual is available, I'll put it on the main screen." With that Lt. Aoba entered a command into the console and a moving image appeared on the screen, Commander's Ikari and Fuyutsuki had arrived in time to see it also. A glowing red orb was floating just over the mountains surrounding the city, stationary.

"Is this it?" Misato asked.

"Affirmative," Maya replied. Hyuga interrupted with some news.

"I have some results on the blood pattern," he said, "it keeps changing from blue to orange."

"An angel." Misato stated. Just then, both Dr.'s Akagi and Murasawa had arrived in the operations bay and everyone was present to witness what happened next; twelve tentacle-like limbs shot of the red orb and floated around it before disappearing just as soon as they had appeared.

"What was that?" Misato blurted.

"I don't know, but we should be careful with it." Ritsuko responded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A special state of emergency has been declared for the Kanto and Chuba regions surrounding the Tokai district, all citizens are to go to their designated shelters, I repeat. A special state of emergency has been declared for the Kanto and Chuba regions surrounding the Tokai district, all citizens are to go to their designated shelters." Sounded the announcement accompanied with the ever-familiar siren. The children of class 2-A all evacuated their class except for three, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Soryu and Shinji Ikari. Shinji seemed to be sitting statically at his desk, which drew the attention of the two girls.

"Are you coming to the Geo-front?" Rei asked him. Shinji sat quietly for a few seconds longer before speaking; he had decided.

"Yes." He declared quietly and stood up to follow Asuka and Rei out and towards Nerv.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The angel advanced towards the city as the huge Tokyo-3 buildings were retracted into the superficial safety of the Geo-front. The emergency siren sounded one last time before the city fell into an eerie silence; deep below the silence was contrasted by the panic in Nerv as the situation fell into their hands. A surge of activity swept through the Dogma headquarters of Nerv as staff rushed to their positions. 

The control centre became a hub of superfluous ebullience. The initial panic died down as technicians all found their places and steadied down, the status of alert did not lower however. Major Katsuragi stood steadfast on the operations balcony observing the main screen for any sudden, random movements from the angel. The rest of the personnel there went about their work, trying to analyse it and prepare their own defences. A burst of fire erupted on the screen as some of the city's defence cannons let rip at the angel. A huge AT field burst out in front of the angel and caused the various shells and bullets to bounce off and harmlessly hit the ground below, more shots were fired at the angel however they too simply bounced off the angel's protective field.

"Call the artillery off." Misato announced, "we'll do ourselves more damage, as usual."

The raging fire of cannons ceased and the angel's AT field flickered and seemingly died from existence. An explosion appeared on the screen, the angel had used one of it's own weapons, of which nothing was visible on the angel, an energy surge tore apart one of the Evangelion support buildings shedding debris across the city like confetti. "Well, at least it knows we're here." Misato mocked with amusement. "What's the status of the Evas?" she asked.

"Evangelions 01 and alpha are ready for combat," Hyuga replied, "however, unit-02 isn't sufficiently repaired for combat."

"I see," Misato continued, "then prepare Shinji and Rei for combat and launch the Evas as soon as can be done."

"Roger." Hyuga replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments later

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO OUT THERE?" Asuka shouted at Misato outside the pilot's locker rooms.

"Eva-02 isn't fully repaired yet it's not…" Misato replied but was cut off before she could finish.

"Oh, I get it." Asuka interrupted, "you don't want me to get in the way since I couldn't do anything the last time!"

"No, that's not it!" Misato protested. Asuka had already charged off though. "Teenage girls." Misato muttered. It was just as well that Asuka had run off, she would have murdered Misato for saying something like that. Misato turned to face the other two pilots, Shinji and Rei. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes ma'am." They both replied then headed off towards the Eva bay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By this time the sky had grown darker since the sun was setting at the end of a day, the angel's deep red glow almost made it blend in with the warm orange coloured sky, however the sky was dotted with several dark clouds. The angel descended some more on the city below, anticipating Nerv's moves perhaps. The sky grew ever darker by the moment but the reassuring emitted burst of light from several support buildings enforced man's presence in this land.

Below the city, in the Geo-front

"Final preparations have all been run through, A10 neural synapses operating within specified limits. Evas-01 and alpha ready for launch."

"Launch!" Misato ordered.

The restraints holding the two Eva's down were released and the Evangelions were catapulted up towards the city. In the control centre the look on Shigeru's face wasn't very promising; he looked troubled. "What's wrong?" Misato asked.

"I'm detecting a sudden activity in the angel's waveform." He replied but before he could continue something had happened on the screen. Just as the Eva's were reaching the surface one of the previous tentacle limbs shot out of the angel's body into a support building, the display on Maya's console indicated that it had just pierced straight through unit-alpha's body. 

"The Eva's been damaged!" she declared.

"Is it bad?" Misato asked worriedly. Before any reply could be made the tentacle withdrew from the building, back to the angel, and in it's place a pillar of fire engulfed the same building, shredding it to pieces and revealing the damaged Eva behind it. The green giant slowly advanced out of the building, suffering from damage, and lunged at the angel but it's attack missed and the Eva stumbled forwards slightly. At this same time Eva-01 revealed itself from it's own hiding position. The angel shot one of the tentacle limbs from itself again at the green Eva but the Evangelion responded by reaching out with it's right arm, grabbing the tentacle before it made contact, and ripping it away from the angel. A piercing sound was emitted from the angel as the Eva dropped the tentacle to the ground. In response to this attack the angel shot the rest of it's tentacle limbs out from where they hiding, four of these shot right into the green Eva creating more holes in it's body and sapping it's power. Five of the tentacles just shot into the air and the last two struck another building, knocking the top half of it to the ground.

"Are you all right Rei?" Misato asked through Eva-alpha's intercom. She was replied with a stifled grunt. The tentacles withdrew themselves from the Eva and were replaced with an explosion created by the angel, which knocked the green Eva back and onto the ground. With this, droplets of rain began to fall from the sky.

"What's the damage like?" Misato asked in the control centre.

"It's bad, but not terminal." Maya replied, "the pilot's condition is fine also, she's only shook up a little."

Misato glared at the screen, "What's Shinji doing?" the answer was nothing, the purple Eva was just standing still in the middle of the city, two of the support towers had collapsed near it and there was a clear path between the angel and unit-01. "Is there something wrong with the Eva?" Misato asked Hyuga.

"Negative, the Eva is functioning correctly." He responded. The command crew watched the screen as the angel advanced towards unit-01.

"What's wrong Shinji?" Misato asked through the intercom.

"Nothing." Came a sombre reply from Shinji. From the onscreen view of the Eva's cockpit everyone saw Shinji wince in pain as one of the tentacles was shot into the Eva's left arm, pinning it to the building the Eva had stepped from a few moments before. The onscreen view then disappeared from the main screen. Another tentacle shot into the Eva, this time it's right arm, completely pinning the Eva to the building behind it, another squeal of pain could be heard since a sound link between the Eva was still open. Two more tentacles shot out from the angel and into the Eva's chest. By now the rain was falling harder.

"What is he trying to…?" Misato pondered but realised what he might be doing, "no, he can't do that." She stammered in disbelief. Another tentacle that shot into the Eva's head confirmed her belief, as Shinji didn't even try to resist. A sharp scream was heard from the sound link as the tentacle pierced the Eva's head armour as the pain filtered through to Shinji's own brain. 

"The Eva is receiving severe damage, much more of this could lead to brain damage in the pilot." Maya announced, panicked. 

"Eject the entry plug, get him out of there!" Misato ordered.

"How will we defeat the angel then Major?" Hyuga asked.

"We'll have to activate Eva-02 regardless of sustained damage." Misato replied. Maya's voice cut her off.

"Negative, the signal's being blocked, by the pilot." Another tentacle shot into the Eva.

"Disengage the neural connections immediately!" Saki declared.

"Negative, the pilot is blocking the signal again." Maya responded.

"Override it then!" Ritsuko followed up.

"I'm trying."

Something on the screen seemed to raise hope a little.

The green Eva-alpha had righted itself and Rei forced it to stagger forwards towards the angel, which it reached after a few difficult steps, the ever increasing amount of rain seemed not to impede it's advance however. Rei reached out with the Eva's arms and grabbed the tentacle that had been thrust into Eva-01's head and pulled it out. Shinji felt a sharp pain as it was drawn quickly from his Eva. The green Evangelion staggered back a little but had enough energy to step out of the way of another tentacle, which was shot at it, that instead cut off the umbilical cable of Eva-alpha. Rei, with one final burst of energy threw her Eva towards the angel, crashed into the slight central sphere that it was mainly composed of, and also into Eva-01 forcing another support building to crash to the ground. The four tentacles that were inside the Eva were torn out and fell to the ground. The now heavy rain poured onto the three entities and the sky had grown dark blue as the city fell into night. The green Evangelion regained its composure and stood up but staggered back quickly. Eva-01 stayed in its place and the angel took advantage of this by firing out the remaining six tentacles, of which half of them hit unit-01.

"What's the status with the neural connections?" Misato asked.

"I can't get the signal through at all now." Maya replied. Shigeru looked at his console before making an announcement.

"I think Eva-01's…" he was cut off however as the Eva's right arm reached out and grabbed two of the tentacles in one hand, pulling them away from the angel. "Out of control." He finished. The purple Evangelion stood up and was hunched over with the remains of the tentacles still in it's hands as the angel realigned its remaining tentacles to four different positions around its spherical body. The Eva stepped forward and swung at the angel with its left arm, knocking it spinning into the ground, the angel swiftly rose again, withdrew it's four limbs and advanced towards unit-01. Eva-01 dropped the part of the angel that was in its hand and four more tentacles came hurtling towards the Eva, however they were shredded as the purple Evangelion spread it's AT field. With the active AT field neutralising the angel's own, Eva-01 lunged it's body forward and hunched over the limb-less angel, and trapping it between it's two hands. Evangelion unit-01 applied the pressure and the red sphere in its hands strained for a few moments before erupting in a shower of red blood and gore, accompanied with the heavy rain, which painted itself on the Eva's purple arms.

"Is it over?" Misato asked. In response, unit-01 raised its head and looked around, until it saw the green Eva. Misato realised that Rei was in danger. "Get out of there Rei!" she shouted down the intercom. Eva alpha stumbled towards one of the support buildings but, as Rei noticed the purple Eva was going to attack her, she opened the huge hatch and drew a polearm from it. As Eva-01 ran towards the green Evangelion, Rei forced unit-alpha over on it's back and pulled the polearm in front of herself just as unit-01 reached it and subsequently, the sharp end of the weapon pierced Eva-01's chest. Rei slowly made an escape to a nearby retrieval route as the purple Eva reeled in pain. Within a few moments, as Rei had been able to escape, the hub of operations breathed a sigh of relief when the purple Eva eventually de-activated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinji!" Misato cried as the hatch to unit-01's entry plug was pried off. The Eva had been retrieved and was now sitting in the launch bays. As the inside of the entry plug was revealed Shinji Ikari opened his eyes a little and, although with difficulty, spoke,

"Is it over Misato?" he muffled.

"What were you trying to achieve?" Misato asked, slightly annoyed, but with comfort and care in her voice. Shinji couldn't keep the pace and fell into an unconscious sleep. Misato stepped back and signalled for the surrounding medical officers to go in and retrieve him. The Major headed off as Shinji was placed on a stretcher and hurried off to a hospital bed. "Stupid boy." She said with anger, even though she felt sympathy for him, none of this was really his fault, it was Nerv and her that forced him to continue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much later, by Shinji's bed, sat one Asuka Soryu who had decided, painfully, to visit the boy. Besides, she didn't want 'wondergirl' to beat her to it. She looked at the readings of his heartbeat on the oscilloscope and back at him, remembering back to the time when he visited her in the same hospital room. Asuka ran her left hand through Shinji's short hair before getting up and leaving the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think will happen with the third child then?" Ritsuko asked Misato, who both were back in the operations centre of Nerv; Saki was also with them.

"If he wants to leave, I think he should go." Misato replied, "It's different from the last time, I don't think Shinji wants to pilot the Eva. Why should we force him?"

"I'm not so sure." Saki interrupted, "Shinji may run back to Eva because it's the only thing he has left, without it he wouldn't be able to stay here, where he has finally made friends."

"Since when were you such and expert on Shinji!" Misato snapped back. "I know him because he's stayed with me for some time now, although I'll never understand him fully. I know that he'll never like Eva or feel comfortable with it, but even so, he's never been this near to his father. Maybe he wants to stay because he feels there's a chance he will get to know his father and won't have to hate him so much, that's what Shinji really wants."

"But he went on a suicide mission in the Eva." Ritsuko commented.

"I know," Misato replied, "which is why we shouldn't force him like we have been doing so far."

This comment seemed to ring a bell with the three of them; none of them want to force people against their will so much that they will push them over the edge, although the nature of Nerv does just that.

"But there's one thing about the battle that I still don't understand," Misato continued, "why would unit-01 want to attack unit-alpha?"

Saki looked puzzled and so did Ritsuko, although maybe not quite as puzzled as Saki and Misato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Commanders office, a grumpy, tall man walks through the doors accompanied by two guards who seem to quite scared of the man's temper by now.

"Ah, you must be…" Fuyutsuki said.

"Koiichi Imawano," the man replied, "and for the past three hours now!"

"Welcome to Nerv," Ikari interrupted, "General."

"Thank you," Koiichi muttered under his breath. "Reporting, sir!"

Ikari and Fuyutsuki looked at each other with quiet satisfaction.

"What I've heard is very promising," Ikari stated, "you are dismissed now and are to report to Central Dogma tomorrow afternoon. Accommodation has been arranged." 

"Yes sir!" Koiichi replied before saluting and leaving the room.

The two commanders fell silent for a moment before Fuyutsuki spoke up.

"So, the Nerv ground task force has a leader, and is almost established fully."

"Indeed," replied Ikari, "he and a select few officers have been culled straight from the Japanese army." Fuyutsuki was quite disturbed at Gendo's choice of words there.

"What about the JSSDF?" Fuyutsuki asked. Gendo's reply was short.

"I have other things prepared with them, although they are under Seele's influence."

"The recent staff monitor reports suggest that we have a spy in our midst, I think you know who." Fuyutsuki continued, "what are you going to do?"

"That will be dealt with when the appropriate time arises, this 'spy' may still be of some use to us." Gendo remarked.

Fuyutsuki decided to move the conversation onto another subject now,

"And how is the Eva's progress now?" he asked.

"The Evangelion has been completed and is being flown over as we speak, with it's pilot, and will arrive tomorrow night." Commander Ikari replied.

"What about the status of the other Evas, what will we do with them?"

"Unit-02 will be ready for standby in a short while however, unit-01 and alpha have taken some serious damage and won't be ready, omega won't be ready when it arrives, there are some final details to be taken care of." Gendo replied.

"But unit-02 didn't seem too effective against the last angel it fought, will it be fine?" Fuyutsuki asked with concern.

"Fear not professor, all is fine." Gendo spoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the skies above western Russia, a large aircraft carries the latest of Nerv's Evas. The Evangelion's primary white armour almost camouflaged it against the many white clouds below it however the red highlights on its arms and shoulders picked it out from the surroundings. The sky around it was clear and the weather was fine, nice and sunny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Shinji groaned as he sat up in his bed, looked around he recognised the room and glanced at the ceiling. Examining the room some more he noticed that he was not alone, Rei Ayanami was at the seat beside his bed. When he looked at her she almost seemed to smile. Shinji eased himself and law back in his bed.

"You are okay now." Rei spoke softly. It cheered Shinji up a tad.

"Yeah," he quietly said. "I suppose Asuka's no where to be seen." 

"Miss Soryu was here earlier but has left since then." Rei responded.

"Oh." Shinji seemed surprised but smiled a little.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, at Misato Katsuragi's apartment, Shinji Ikari was resting in the main room alone. However, his loneliness was disturbed when Asuka entered the room. The girl frowned at Shinji's presence but didn't seem too angry and decided to sit down next to him. Shinji looked at her with fear, since the last time he had really seen and spoken to her she was really annoyed at him. Asuka picked up the remote and switched on the T.V. but didn't seem to be watching it, the television just provided some background noise.

"Are you okay now?" she asked Shinji, hesitantly.

"Yeah," Shinji replied, also hesitantly, "I think so."

"You know," she continued, "what you did wasn't too smart but I'm glad you're okay now."

Shinji felt touched at that comment, It made him feel happy that Asuka showed some care towards him. Before he could reply, Asuka said something more.

"But I still haven't forgiven you." She stated, although not viciously. "You have to pay me back someday."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shinji responded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Central Dogma, command centre

General Koiichi Imawano of the Nerv ground task force entered the operations bay for the first time, there before him stood the three technicians, Makoto Hyuga, Shigeru Aoba and Maya Ibuki along with E-project chairperson Saki Murasawa. Koiichi walked towards Saki and introduced himself.

"Hello there, I'm new here."

"I see," she replied with a smile, "cute too." 

Koiichi smiled. "Then perhaps we'll have to get to know Nerv better as with each other." He said.

"Maybe." Saki replied and grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day in Misato's apartment, on the balcony, Shinji Ikari glanced down at the road below. It was Thursday but Shinji hadn't joined Asuka when she went to school earlier since he had only just come back from the hospital practically. Misato hadn't gone to work yet as she was working late the previous day and this showed itself when Misato stepped out onto the balcony with two warm cups of coffee, one of which she gave to Shinji.

"So," she spoke, "the big question remains, what are you going to do now?"

"I've though about It and I've decided that I'm going to stay." Shinji replied.

"You know, you don't have to, no one's forcing you anymore."

"I know that, but I've decided this on my own, I know that if I leave then Nerv will just round up some poor kid and put them in the Eva without a clue what's going to happen to them." Shinji said, but paused and glanced over the city where he could see the Memorial Bridge in the far distance. "And besides, so much has happened I don't think that I'd be able to return, or to leave everyone here. Even my own father told me not to 'run away'. Therefore I'm going to continue to pilot unit-01."

"You do know that there's another pilot coming here?" Misato asked.

"Yeah," Shinji sighed, "but at least he's been trained and knows what might be ahead of him. As opposed to Nerv reeling in someone from my class."

Misato smiled at Shinji's decisiveness. 

"Shin-chan, I'm proud that you've decided this on your own, as an adult." She said happily.

"Thank you Miss Misato." He replied. The two of them smiled.

"So now, another question." Misato spoke, "what are you going to do now?" Shinji seemed puzzled at first but then spoke.

"Play monopoly?" 

"That sounds good to me." Misato chuckled and the two of them went back inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in Central Dogma, Saki Murasawa is hunched over a computer screen going through Nerv's files, searching for something. 'Who was that man earlier today?' she thinks to herself but is soon answered as she locates the correct file and opens it up. Reading the file she discovers who he is,

"Koiichi Imawano, previously experienced officer in the Japanese army, and worked for some time in the JSSDF. Current status: General of Nerv's Ground task force for use in ground defence against Seele."

Dr. Murasawa caught sight of some files labelled Seele and JSSDF and looked at them with interest. She decided to copy them onto a disk of her own to crack the password and look at later, as she had spent enough time here already. Before she left, a siren could be heard and the whole of Nerv fell into an emergency status. Saki hesitated for a moment before realising what the siren really meant.

"All personnel prepare for alert, angel attack imminent." Hyuga's voice was heard announcing to the whole Dogma facilities. Saki headed out of the room and towards the command centre.

"I repeat, angel attack imminent." Hyuga continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

   [1]: mailto:shinsachiel@hotmail.com



End file.
